Un alien en Equestria
by Nahuel836
Summary: Un alien no humano llega a Equestria luego de una batalla, creyendo haberse salvado. Pero no es así, y ahora, con nuevos e inesperados aliados debe proteger este mundo a cualquier costo, incluyendo con su vida.
1. Capítulo 1-Una batalla y la llegada

Cap 1-Un combate y la llegada.

 **-Base militar Tarso 4-Planeta Dune-12:32 horas-**

Se puede ver, desde el cielo un gran edificio en forma de pirámide de color verde eléctrico, rodeado de otras 4 pirámides menores y alrededor de todo eso una muralla de acero pulido de 5 metros de alto, que brillaba contra los soles del planeta. Era una excelente vista en un dia normal; por desgracia, este no era un dia normal.

La base aparece rodeada por un campo de fuerza dorado que abarca desde la gran pirámide hasta la muralla; este escudo es constantemente bombardeado desde el cielo y se aprecia un resquebrajamiento en varias partes, mostrando grietas brillantes, las cuales se cerraban casi al instante aunque dejando "cicatrices " en el escudo.

Alrededor de la base ocurría un gran enfrentamiento : unos seres humanoides de gran altura (casi 2 metros ), equipados con armaduras ajustadas de colores y con un reactor en el pecho atacaban la base lanzndo rayos repulsores de sus manos y volando con los de sus pies, además de armas pesadas; sin embargo eran repelidos eficazmente por unas criaturas que comparadas con sus enemigos eran gnomos, pero con una gran agilidad y velocidad a au favor. Eran de brazos delgados, piernas cortas y algo gruesas, y con una cola corta.

Un atacante despegó y cayo en picada sobre un pelotón disparando minimisiles desde sus hombros. Sus aliados lo apoyaban con un gran lanzamisiles láser mientras sus enemigos, equipados con ametralladoras de plasma devolvian el fuego, logrando dar a algunos, destrozandoles las armaduras y revelando su piel azul recorrida por rayos, haciendolos explotar o perder un brazo o pie, pero perturbadoramente ellos no sangraban, ni gritaban de dolor, aunque si morían. Los supervivientes lanzaban bombas de vacío, que succionaban todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a los pobres que se encontraban cerca.

Enfrente de la muralla, una tropa entera recargaba sus armas siendo cubiertos por las defensas automáticas de esta (railguns y cañones de helice). De repente uno de ellos es alcanzadi por un rayo que lo desmiembra, y el resto intenta buscar de donde provino. Luego otro empezo a caer, y otro y otro y al final todos mueren desangrandose o directamente desintegrados. Desde un costado se ve una perturbación en el aire como si fuera el efecto del calor en el suelo, pero se revela que es un soldado con una armadura que lo vuelve invisible.

Dentro de la pirámide mayor no iban mejor. Una expedición enemiga habia logrado entrar por debajo de la tierra y ahora se disputaba con los otros el dominio del edificio.

Chispas, rayos y explosiones refulgían en los pasillos del edificio mientras los atacantes avanzaban hacia los generadores. De repente, uno de ellos, con una armadura roja y dorada aparece detrás de un guardian, resaltando su estatura.

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas durante un largo instante, conscientes del poder de su enemigo y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el mas alto agarro a su oponente de la cabeza y con um movimiento brusco se la arrancó junto a la columna vertebral (o lo más parecido a ella).

-Irae Vikæ Doubae-pronuncio el asesino con una voz masculina carente de vida o compasión.

Sus contrincantes quedaron shockeados por aquella acción, justo lo que sus oponentes querían, pero antes de que el alien lograra siquiera moverse, una explosión en el techo lo lanza a él y a su grupo hacia atrás.

Al volver a ver, los alienígenas mas "enanos" ya se habían recuperado y les apuntaban y, delante de ellos estaba su salvador: un ser de esa misma raza, algo maa alto que la media peroaun así era bajo comparado con sus enemigos, cabeza algo grande, hocico chato, ojos pequeños, con una cresta circular sobre la cabeza y dos matas de pelo hacia atrás que le hacían de barba. Llevaba una armadura blanca sin casco y sin guante derecho, dos pistolas enfundadas sobre los hombros y una bufanda marron deshilachada alrededor de su corto cuello.

Casi al instante, como tirado por un resorte, el asesino convirtió su brazo en un cañón y se aprestó a disparar...

¿?-¡Cubranse! -gritó el de armadira blanca.

...y disparó.

La onda expansiva fue tal que todo el pasillo se volvió blanco durante un instante. Al volver la vista todo el pasillo delante estaba al rojo vivo y algunas partes estaban fundidas. Sin embargo, a unos pasos adelante había aparecido una muralla negra con ondulaciones circulares en el lugar donde estaban sus enemigos. Al instante la muralla se desintegro, replegandose cada circulo a brazaletes ubicados en el brazo izquierdo de cada uno. Detrás de ellos, el pasillo estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los defensores contraatacaron disparando balas de plasma mientras retrocedian. El de traje blanco sacó sus pistolas y disparo cuál AK-47. Apenas salieron del pasillo agarró una pequeña esfera de su traje y la lanzó, antes de salir corriendo.

Sin poder reaccionar, la esfera explotó derrumbando el techo e impidiendoles el paso.

Fuera de allí, los soldados felicitaban a su salvador.

Soldado 1-¡Uf! Por poco y nos matan-dijo un soldado de aspecto mas pequeño y sin cresta, con una cola mas larga.

Soldado 2-Si, que suerte que estuviera allí comandante Seagan-dijo otro soldado mas parecido al de blanco, con una cresta en punta.

Comandante Seagan-Por favor llámenme Aziz-les respondió recargandose en la pared-¿no debería vigilar la pirámide este? -preguntó el soldado 1, a lo que Aziz suspiró pesdamente y contestó -Ya la perdimos, un pelotón rompió parte de la pared, si seguimos así, no aguantaremos mucho más.-Ante esto, los soldados se asustaron y el les dijo-pero tengo un plan:busquen a los que puedan y vayan al hangat de emergencia, allí hay unas cuantas naves de evacuación. Una vez allí, huyan y avisen a la Federación.

Soldado 2-¿Y usted? ¿No vendra con nosotros? -pregunto angustiado.

Aziz-Ire al núcleo y trataré de distraerlos... Quiza me los lleve a todos conmigo -respondió algo animado.

Soldado 2-Pero...

Aziz-¡Pero nada, es una orden! ¡Vayan ya! -les gritó enojado-salvense...

Antes de irse, el primer soldodo lo miró como diciéndole "buena suerte " y se marchó con el otro.

Luego de que se fueran Aziz se quedó un rato recostado contra la compuerta sellada y, al asegurarse de que no lo siguieran, comenzó a correr hacia el núcleo. En el camino se encontró con otros soldados rezagados y les dio la misma orden. Al principio se negaban, pero no tenian más opción que irse.

Después de un rato llego al núcleo, una habitación circular de 10 metros de diámetro y tres de alto, con varios transformadores, máquinas cilindricas de 2 metros de alto con turbinas y, en el ventro de la sala, el Ojo, una gigantesca esfera negra, la cuál vibraba y lanzaba rayos a antenas en los transformadores.

Aziz se acercó al ojo y comenzó a manejar la terminal, borrando toda la información de la base y activando un comando especial de esta. Cuando lo iba a iniciar, un foganazo a su espalda lo hizo alejarse de allí.

Se volteó y vio al mismo guerrero que mato a uno de sus soldados. Sin inmutarse sacó sus pistolas y le apuntó.

Aziz-¡Eh tu, aunque seas mi enemigo te diré que te vayas, aquí ya no encontrarás nada! -le gritó.

¿?-¡Ni hablar, no me iré de aquí hasta acabar contigo y asegurar la victoria a mi raza! -le respondió con su voz metálica.

Aziaz-Pues, en ese caso-activo la autodestrucción y luego se coloca con los brazos cruzados -¡ven a por mí!

Y ambos se lanzan al ataque. El alien despega y trata de embestir a Aziz, pero este salta y choca con la terminal, anulando la posibilidad de detener la autodestrucción.

Detrás de él, el Ojo se puso a máxima potencia. La energía liberada produjo chispazos eléctricos en la s válvulas de seguridad, que habían sido desactivadas, y comenzó a acumularse en las células energéticas.

¿?-Dos minutos para explosión -decía el sistema de emergencia de la base, mientras ambos contrincantes seguían la pelea.

Aziz agarró a su contrincante por los pies, y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar lo lanzó contra la pared, la cuál se abolló fuertemente con el impacto. Al instante, el lanzado se paro, sin ningún daño aparente.

Aziz-¡Puta armadura de adamantio! -exclamó.

En los transformadores, los transportadores energéticos externos se pusieron en marcha, como siguiente paso de la secuencia de autodestrucción. Los condensadores de flujo comenzaron a brillar a medida que el ordenador de control establecía las coordenadas para el transporte de energía. Unas coordenadas iguales a las actuales.

¿?-Un minuto para explosión -informo la voz.

Los transportadores intentaban cumplir las instrucciones del ordenador, enviando la energía a las coordenadas establecidas. Pero cada vez que lo hacían, un relé de seguridad abortaba el transporte, al detectar que ambos juegos de coordenadas coincidían. Los intentos sucesivos sobrecargaban los transportadores, que se acercaban a su límite de tolerancia.

¿?-Quince segundos.

El Ojo seguía funcionando y generando energía, y así lo haría hasta el final. Las células energéticas, repletas más allá de su capacidad, no pudieron contener más energía y comenzaron a resquebrajarse. Al mismo tiempo, la sobrecarga de los transformadores hizo que estos terminaran explotando, llenando la sala con una bola de fuego blanco.

Soldado 1-¿Pero qué?-Dijo asustado.

Soldado 2-¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí! -lo arengó su compañero.

¿?-Cinco segundos-dijo la computadora -cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Adiós.

La explosión de la primera célula causó una reacción en cadena, con la otras nueve explotando a la vez. La bola de plasma ardiente resultante devoró todo a su paso, expandiendose a velocidad de vértigo por la base y desintegrando todo a su paso.

Afuera, se veía como la base era envuelta en una bola de fuego que surgía de su interior, haciendola desaparecer por completo en medio de un holocausto.

A lo lejos, en una de las naves que logró huir, se ve a los mismos soldados de a ntes junto a otros supervivientes de su raza.

Soldado 2- Gracias, señor Aziz. Por usted ganaremos la guerra -dijo mientras veía la bola de fuego desaparecer-Espero que este mejor ahora...

* * *

 **-Ubicación desconocida-2:48 horas-**

En medio de un bosque se puede ver una pequeña explosión de plasma que se lleva toda una hilera de árboles. En el cráter dejado, se ve a un ser ya conocido, el cuál esta desmayado. Acto seguido despierta, se levanta, mira a su alrededor, y lo unico qu dice es:

Aziz-¿Ya morí?

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi serie(tal vez,). Les pido por favor que lo lean, compartan, den rewiews y todo eso. Se aceptan todo tipo de rewiews, ya que me ayudaran a mejorar. Digan si quieren mas o si no.

Se despide Nahuel 836.

¡Chau!


	2. Capítulo 2-¿Bienvenido a Ponyville?

¡Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos! Aquí Nahuel 836, en un capítulo directo de"Un alien en Equstria". Aprovecho para agradecer los rewiews recibidos y a dar algún que otro consejo:

Cuando escribo en **negrita** describo escenarios-lugar o sitio(algunas veces no pondré planeta)-y hora.

-Cuándo escribó así -es dialogó de un personaje. Va precedido de su nombre o de la identificación que tenga hasta el momento.

"Cuándo escribo así", son pensamientos del personaje.

(Cuándo escribo así ), son notas de autor.

Y ahora el disclaimer :

 **My Little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan, otros OC y la historia narrada si me pertenecen.**

Ahora comencemos el capítulo.

Capitulo 2-¿Bienvenido a Ponyville?

Final del capítulo anterior:

En medio de un bosque se puede ver una pequeña explosión de plasma que se lleva toda una hilera de árboles. En el cráter dejado, se ve a un ser ya conocido, el cuál esta desmayado. Acto seguido despierta, se levanta, mira a su alrededor, y lo unico qu dice es:

Aziz-¿Ya morí?

 **-Ubicación desconocida, ambiente :bosque -Planeta desconocido-3:00pm horas-**

Tras despertar en un sitio desconocido, Aziz estudió su entorno con los sistemas de su armadura. Al cabo de unos minutos, un holomapa se desplegó en su brazo y, al detectar una gran construcción cercana, se decidió a ir allí.

Tras varios minutos de caminata se sentó y escudriñó su bolsa en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Solo encontró un pequeño frasco azul. Lo agitó y escuchó su contenido repicar. Lo abrió y la última píldora de proteínas se posó sobre la palma de su mano natural. "Qué buena pinta", se dijo Aziz para sus adentros. Sin pensárselo dos veces se tragó la píldora y la bañó con un buen trago de agua que no logró disimular el sabor sintético. Costaba creer que una comida tan insípida pudiera saciar a un Kant'cheek durante nueve horas.

Después de un rato logró llegar a la construcción, un edificio gigante totalmente derrumbado con grandes cortinas representando lo que parecían ser eventos históricos. Aziz se sorprendió mucho al ver un tapiz representando un animal cuadrúpedo blanco, con alas y cuernos y a otro igual, solo que de color negro. Sospechaba cosas sobre la especie inteligente de aquel mundo.

Estuvo un buen rato revisando el castillo (y cayéndose en cada trampa que activaba por pendejo), guardando teras y teras de datos, de tal forma que entendía su idioma. Finalmente resolvió ir hacia una ciudad que el holomapa marcaba cerca de allí, así que con suerte alguien lo podía ayudar. En medio del viaje, mientras recargaba la botella de agua en un río (usando un filtro anticontaminación por supuesto) oyó un grito asustado del otro lado del bosque.

Aziz-¿¡Eh!?, ¿quién anda ahí? -preguntó apuntando hacia todos lados con las pistolas, hasta que volvio a oir la voz, y esta se escuchaba lo que decía:

¿?-¡Ayuuuda! -decía la voz y ahora Aziz ya sabía de dónde provino:a su izquierda, a 500 metros según su pad.

Aziz fue corriendo en esa dirección y, escondiendose tras una roca, pudo ver la escena:un animal gigantesco, con alas de murcielago, cola de escorpión, garras afiladas y una boca grande había acorralado a un ser equino de pelaje gris y crin y cola amarillas, la cuál estaba atrapada en un barranco sin posibilidad de huir, muy aterrada.

Aziz se asombró mucho al darse cuenta de que ambas criaturas tenían un aspecto muy similar al de unos animales del planeta Tierra; de hecho, fue por eso que los reconoció. Pero su asombro no duró mucho.

-¡Groaaarrr! -gritó la mantícora, asustando aún más a la poni. Entonces ella se enrolló cómo un bola sobre si misma y esperó su final.

Un final que nunca llegó.

Al ver que tardaba mucho, levanto su vista y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho. Aziz estaba en medio de ambos, con el escudo de su traje activado y en posición de batalla.

Aziz-¡Oye!¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, puto mutante terricola? -le dijo a la mantícora, la cuál al parecer no recibio muy bien el comentario.

Sin dar advertencia alguna, la bestia achicó el espacio entre los dos con un gran salto. Aziz desvió la mirada a los músculos del abdomen del animal y estos le revelaron lo que se le venía encima con el tiempo justo para poder esquivar la embestida. La mantícora dejó caer sobre él dos zarpazos cerrados que Aziz esquivó y blocó sin hacer ademán de devolver los golpes. Intentaba tomar el control, no solo sobre la pelea sino también sobre sí mismo. Aziz retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco el barranco y se deslizó lateralmente atrayendo a la mantícora hacia él. Aguardó el momento preciso, como una melodía violenta a punto de cambiar de compás, mientras la mantícora y él giraban y giraban. Pronto el empuje del animal menguó. Demasiada competición, demasiada cacería, demasiada comida sin un poso sólido detrás. Sus ataques se volvieron cada vez más anárquicos y espaciados entre sí. Llegado el momento justo, Aziz hundió el puño derecho en la cara de la mantícora y le reventó la nariz. Un solo golpe certero y un torrente de sangre regó el suelo. Ella se hundió en el bosque y salió rebotada hacia el centro del barranco. El bosque entero fue engullido por un repentino silencio, tan solo roto por los gimoteos de la mantícora. "Demasiado fácil", dijo una voz familiar en la cabeza de Aziz. La mantícora se revolvió. Su cara y pecho eran rojos. Disparó un zarpazo desesperado al frente sin encontrar más que aire a su paso. No se iba a rendir, claro que no. Los animales como aquél nunca se rinden. Esta vez Aziz no esquivó, se limitó a apresar la zarpa perdida de su rival con la mano izquierda. La escena se congeló por un instante y Aziz aplicó una leve presión a través de su brazo artificial. Los huesos de la pata de la mantícora crujieron como madera seca al romperse. "¿Cuánta fuerza tiene este brazo?". Antes de que ella pudiera gritar, le golpeó en la nariz con la frente una y otra y otra vez hasta que el cuerpo del animal se relajó y se desplomó pesado. Aziz se quedó mirando a la criatura que yacía a sus pies. Sus brazos y piernas se agitaban a merced de los espasmos que el sistema nervioso disparaba a discreción.

Aziz se sintió satisfecho, pero cuando se volvió para revisar a la poni, está se había ido. Probablemente aprovecho la pelea y huyó de ellos. Sintiendose triste siguió avanzando hacia su antiguo destino, sin antes dejar los restos de su oponente dónde otros animales pudieran comerlo.

Tras varios minutos de caminata encontró un cartel qué, al ser escaneado, decía :"Ponyville a 730 metros". "¿Ponyville? ", pensó Aziz, "qué nombre tan... curioso".

Sin ninguna otra alternativa avanzó hasta el borde del bosque, y allí lo vio:un pequeño pueblo, con casas hechas de adobe y ladrillos, cuyos habitante eran, otra vez, equinos de diferentes colores y tamaños, algunos con alas, otros con cuernos y los últimos sin nada de eso. Además, de fondo había un gran edificio hecho de cristal. Quedó asombrado con el conjunto y, por primera vez en años, sintió paz...

... Paz que fue interrumpida cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara con fuerza y, al buscar el origen del ataque, vio a unos tres ponis pequeños, un terrenal, un alado y uno con cuerno, los cualés al verlo quedaron paralizadas. El terrenal era naranja con pelo rojo y un moño en la cabeza, el alado era naranja con pelo morado (creo), y el último era blanco. Al verlas bien, supo que eran hembras, pero no tuvo tiempo para nada ya que ellas empezaron a gritar.

Potras-¡AHHHHHH, UN MONSTRUO DEL EVERFREE NOS QUIERE COMEEEER! -y se fueron corriendo.

Aziz-¡Mierda no! -exclamó preocupado y empezó a seguirlas.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a entrar en el pueblo y todos los ponis que lo veían huían asustados; algunos se escondían en sus casas, otros tras los negocios y hubo alguno que se tiró al piso y empezó a rezar para que no les haga nada. Pero él cómo el pendejo que es seguía a las niñas sin ver su entorno, hasta que perdió a las niñas y al ver su entorno se dio cuenta que estaba en el centro del pueblo... Sólo... Hasta pasó una planta rodante.

Aziz-Bueno,¿y ahora que pasó? Me dejaron más solo que al uno-decía con el dibujo de un uno en el traje.

Al cabo de un rato pudo ver a un grupo de ponis que venían del edificio. Todos usaban armaduras doradas y portaban lanzas. Al ver amenaza Aziz se puso en posición de defensa, con los pies extendidos y los brazos cruzados.

De ellos, emergió un poni qué enseguida notó que era hembra, de color lila con melena morada y una linea morada más clara. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que tenia alas y cuerno cómo las ponis del tapiz. Junto ella había cinco ponis más: una dos terrestres, una anaranjada con sombrero vaquero y la otra rosa con melena rosa mas oscuro muy alborotado;dos pegasos, una celeste con melena arcoíris y la otra amarilla con melena rosa, esta última se escondía detrás de una unicornio blanca con melena morada muy elegante. La "pegacornio",cómo la bautizo Aziz, dió un paso al frente y, mirandolo fijamente, le dijó:

Pegacornio-En nombre de Equestria, ¿qué eres y qué quiéres aquí? Sobre todo, ¿qué le has hecho a las niñas?

Aziz-¿Qué qué? ¿De quiénes hablan?-preguntó muy confundido.

Pegaso celeste-No te hagas el desentendido, tú asustaste a nuestras hermanas.

Aziz-¿Esas niñas eran sus hermanas?-preguntó algo asombrado.

Terrestre naranja-¡Pues claro chico!, les diste un gran susto.

Unicornio blanca-¡Por Celestia, miren su cara! Esta llena de...de...¡Sangre!, ¡Qué horror! -dijo horrorizada.

Aziz-¿Qué? -y al verse en el cristal de un negocio vio que su frente estaba salpicada de rojo, resultado de su enfrentamiento anterior-Esto es porque pelee con un animal con forma de león y alas de murcielago.

Pegacornio-¿Y que pasó con la mantícora? -preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

Azix-Mantícora, ¿eh? ¿Así se llama?. Bueno, pues, sólo diré qué sirve de alimento a lo animales.

Pegaso amarilla-¡Lo mataste! ¿Cómo has podido?

Terrestre naranja-A pesar de ser salvaje no se lo merecía compañero.

Aziz-¡Oigan!, lo hice para defender a uno de ustedes, ¿saben?. Y vaya que dolió.

Pegacornio-¡Mientes! ¡Guardias, atrapenló!

Guardias-¡Si princesa Twilight! -dijeron al unísono mientras se lanzaban contra Aziz, el cuál sólo afianzó su posición y los espero. Pero justo antes de chocar, un grito que vino del cielo los hizo frenarse y oír.

¿?-¡ESPEREEEEN! -Gritó alguien desde las nubes mientras bajaba. Y al final bajo tanto qué terminó chocando contra el suelo. La figura era una pegaso gris con pelo rubio y unas burbujas dibujadas en el flanco. Al levantar la vista Aziz vió que sus ojos eran amarillos y apuntaban a distintos lados.

Todas-¡Derpy! -gritaron las seis ponis-¿que haces aquí?

Derpy-¡Es verdad lo que dice, él me salvó!, ah, y gracias.-dijo amablemente.

Az iz-¿Así qué eras tú eh?. Pues de nada-le respondió él sin cambiar su pose.

Twilight -¿Pero qué dices Derpy? ¿Otra vez te perdiste en el Everfree? -cuestionó.

Derpy-Pues... Sí, pero les juro qué no es malo, deben darle una oportunidad.

Twilight -No se, parece peligroso - dudó ella.

Derpy -Por favooorrr-pidió poniendo ojos dr cachorro

Twilight -Ah, está bien. ¡Oye tú! -le dice a Aziz.

Aziz-¿Sí?

Twilight - Disculpa por todo esto pero, puedes venir con nosotras al castillo a? Te prometo qué no te encerraremos.

Aziz-Vale, si logramos resolver esto sí. -dijo alegre.

Pegaso azul-¿Estas segura Twilight? Se ve malvado.

Twilight -Hay por favor Rainbow. Si Derpy lo defiende al menos debemos darle el beneficio de la duda.

Rainbow-Bueno vamos, pero lo tendré vigilado-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Aziz, el cuál ya había bajado sus armas.

Y así, ellos fueron al palacio, incluso Derpy. Aziz obviamente iba escoltado por los guardias para dar un sensación de seguridad. Y las 6 ponis no lo dejaban de mirar en ningún momento.

Del otro lado del pueblo, sobre una casa estaba un poni terrestre totalmente cubierto por una capa azul impidiendo ver su cuerpo, sólo las patas, las cualés brillaban con una tenue luz multicolor, y sus ojos, de color amarillo brillante.

Pony-Así que un Kant'cheek en Ponyville, ¿eh?.-dijo con una voz claramente masculina- Aún no me lo esperaba-de repente fijó su vista hacia el lado dónde estaría a lo lejos Ponyhattan y sus patas temblaron-No, ¿un Darkiano aquí? Esto está cada vez peor-volvió a ver al castillo -debo prepararme. Nos vermos muy pronto, Aziz Seagan.

Y de repente fue dmrodeado por un chispazo eléctrico y desapareció. De forma extraña, dejó en el suelo marcas de quemadura qu tenían la forma de las Cutie Marks de los Elementos de la armonía...

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, y ahora avisos:

*La salida del siguiente capítulo:no tengo una fecha exacta ya qué tengo qué pensar bien los capítulos, aunque quizá en este me haya salido mal, así que les pido que me avisen de cuálquier error que haya así lo corrijo.

*Segundo :además estoy pensando en subir el próximo cuando tenga por lo menos 10 o 15 rewiews, pero esto es opcional, ahora estoy en vacaciones de invierno y quizá suba alguno más. Pero escribo y publico desde mi celular, así que dependo del crédito que tenga.

*Cualquier duda o sugerencia enviénme un PM y con gusto se los responderé. Puede que tarde algo, pero lo responderé.

Bueno, eso era todo. Un besazo, un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Un alien en Equstria"

¡Chau chau!


	3. Capítulo 3-Interrogatorio y ¿Amistad?

¡Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos! Aquí Nahuel836 en un capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria ". Cómo aca en Argentina hoy (20 de julio) es el día del amigo, decidí traerles otro capítulo.

Ahora las aclaraciones.

Si escribo en **negrita** es cambio de escenario y de narrador.

-Hola-es dialogo de personaje.

"Hola", pensamiento.

(Hola), nota de autor.

Disclaimer :

My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan, otros OC y la historia sí.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos la historia.

Capítulo 3-Interrogatorio y ¿amistad?

* * *

 **PDV Aziz:**

Después de que la poni a la qué salvé me salvara a mí, no de la muerte, sino de darle una soberana paliza a sus guardias, nos fuimos al edificio llamado "castillo ". Al llegar nos abrió un lagarto morado enano, que por mala suerte confundí con una raza enemiga y, otra vez, la tal Derpy tuvo que rogarles para salvarme,aunque le dí un buen susto al pobre, sobretodo con mi cara manchada. A todo esto, ¿en dónde me limpio?

Los guardias no dejaban de apuntarme con sus lanzas, ahh, esas primitivas armas que no le harían ni un rayón a la armadura, de adamantio puro bitch; aunque, aún los puedo golpear porque yo soy ¡perfecto!,¿no?

Llegamos a un salón con 6 sillas de cristal alrededor de una mesa redonda también de cristal, en las que se sentaron las 6 ponis mientras Derpy, los guardias y yo seguíamos parados; se me hace que no nos van a dejar sentar, pero me atreví a preguntar-Em, ¿dónde nos sentamos?

Twilight -Ammm, no sé, no tengo más sillas-respondió apenada.

Derpy-No se preocupen, encontré estos dos sillones en el camino-y me dió un sillón que parecía una almohada gigante. Pero, ¿de dónde los sacó?

Twilight -¡Los sillones qué traje del Imperio Grifotomano (si, ya lo sé, soy pésimo con los nombres)!. ¿De dónde los sacaste?-pregunté, al parecer no soy el únic con dudas.

Derpy-De ese cuarto-señalo a una habitación en dónde se veían más sillones iguales.

Twilight -Okkk-dijo confundida.

Mientras tanto yo ya había encontrado un baño y, siempre seguido por los guardias, me lavé la cara, los brazos y me fuí a sentar.

En ese momento ví que la mesa brillaba, mostrando lo que parecía ser un... un...

Aziz-¡Un holomapa! -grité, asustando a todos mientras me lanzaba hacia la mesa. Los guardias, naturalmente, se lanzaron para detenerme-No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo una raza tan joven tiene algo así? -pregunté.

Rainbow-¡No somos primitivos! -dijo ofendida.

Aziz-¿Llegaron a su satélite? -le retruqué.

Rainbow-No-dijo vencida.

Aziz-¿Ven? Por eso yo soy perfecto? -dije sonriente y con pose heroica.

Rarity-Claaro querido-sarcasmo detectado-A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas? Porque nunca lo dijiste.

Uf bueno, aquí viene mi GLORIOSISISIMA PRESENTACIÓN-Mi nombre es Aziz Seagan, comandante en jefe del Ejército Terrestre de la Federación Solar Diversificada-ok, tal vez no tan gloriosa.

Guardia Real-¿Comandante?

Rainbow-¿Ejército Terrestre?

Twilight-¿Federación Solar Diversificada?

Pinkie-¿Salsa de tomate? -y aquí todos la miran raro-Upsi, lo siento.

Twilight -Ahh olviden eso, pero ¿dónde queda eso? No conozco ningún país llamado así. Y eso que leí todo sobre el tema.

Rainbow-Cerebrito en acción-le dice a Fluttershy, la cuál se rie.

Aziz-Pues.. -A ver... ¿Como les digo que vengo del espacio? A sí, así -está en el espacio.

Todos-¡En el espacio! -me gritan.

Aziz-Bueno, paren-me limpio los oídos.

Derpy-O sea, ¿que eres un alien? -pregunta algo asustada?

Aziz-Exacto mi pequeña poni.

 **PDV Twilight :**

Twilight-¡Que emoción!. Estoy con un alien, no me imagino la tecnologia que debes tener. - digo emocionada; pues la verdad no hay muchas oportunidades de hablar con un ser de las estrellas, ¡y no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, nada me impedirá tener conocimientos nue... !

Guardia 2-Princesa Twilight-me llama un guardia desde la puerta.

Twilight -¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre soldado? -le respondo, mientras disimuladamente guardo mi libreta.

Guardia 2-Unas potras y un semental quieren pasar. Las potrancas son las hermanas de los elementos y el semental exige ver a una tal Derpy.

Twilight -¡Ah si!. Dejelos pasar-ordene.

Y ahí entraron las CMC, acompańadas de un poni marrón, de melena y cola de un tono más oscuro, ojos marrón claro y una Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena; en resumen, el Doctor Whooves.

CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders, para el que no sepa)-¡Hermana! -gritaron al unísono y las chicas les responden; resulta muy tierna esa escena.

Tras el agradable reencuentro, las tres se voltearon, se quedaron paralizadas, y no era para menos, ya que enfrente tenían a Aziz, quién las miraba de una forma, no lo sé, ¿burlona?, ¿confundida? Sea lo que sea, debo anotarlo para investigar.

Al voltear la cabeza pude ver cómo el Doctor y Derpy se besaban, lo qué me despertó nostalgia. ¿Acaso yo alguna vez tendré novio? ¿Me casaré? No conozco a ningún macho, aunque en el Imperio de Cristal había un pegaso naranja que me flirteaba, pero no le prestaba atención. Además Shining no me dejaría, a menos que...

¿?-¡AHHHHH!

De repente, un grito muy, pero muy, pero muy agudo sacó de mis pensamientos. Buscando su origen ví que las Crusaders estaban aferradas a sus hermanas, incluso Sweetie Bell lloraba de miedo.

Alrededor de ellas, todos, hasta los guardias, se tapaban con sus pezuñas, todos excepto Aziz, quién miraba a las niñas y sonreía.

Aziz-Vaya vaya, así que ustedes son las que comenzaron todo esto. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scotaloo-dijo mientras las señalaba.

Applebloom -¡Wow!, no es tan malo después de todo.

Scotaloo-Si, ya no tiene esa fea mancha en su cara. A propósito, ¿que era eso?

Twilight -Ehh, nada niñas, sólo una mancha de suciedad-dije algo nerviosa; después de todo ellas son muy jóvenes para saber sobre eso. Y parece que Aziz lo entendio, ya que asintió ligeramente.

Sweetie Bell-OK y dinos, ¿que eres?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿tienes nombre? -le pregunta rápidamente.

Aziz-Pues.. Soy un Kant'cheek del planeta Rao Oprima y me llamo Aziz Seagan-le respondio casi tan rápido cómo ella. Vaya, ya nos dijo el nombre de su raza y su planeta, debo anotarlo.

Scotaloo-O sea que ¿eres un alien? -le pregunta.

Aziz-Exacto.

Sweetie Bell -¡Increible! Un alien en mi propio pueblo, no puedo esperar a contarselo a los demás-dice emocionada.

Rarity-Niñas, creo que no podrán hacer eso, al menos no por ahora-les dice autoritaria.

Sweetie Bell -¡Oww! -poniendo ojos de cachorro-¿por que no?

Rarity-Es complicado, pero Aziz debe permanecer cómo desconocido ya que todos los ponis se asustaron al verlo entrar persiguiendo a unas potras que decían que se los quería comer-les dijo regañandolas y ellas bajaron las orejas, tristes

Aziz-Pero bueno, eso no importa ya, -y las niñas lo miran-después de todo, gracias a ustedes conocí a sus hermanas. A propósito, ¿que hacían cerca de ese tal Bosque Everfree? ¿No que es peligroso para los ponis? -preguntó.

Applebloom -Pues.. Estabamos jugando a la pelota y se nos escapo.-dijo apenada, pero enseguida cambio de tema-Oye, ¿tienes Cutie Mark?

Aziz-¿Que cosa?

Scotaloo-Cutie Mark, el símbolo que identifica que eres bueno en algo.

Aziz-Ah, no, que yo sepa mi raza no lo tiene.

Applebloom-Chicas, ¿lo escucharon?

Las otras dos-¡Si!

Las tres-¡Reunión de grupo! -y se ponen en ronda, hablando entre ellas. Cada tanto se volteaban y miraban a Aziz. Luego de un rato Sweetie Bell se acercó a él y le dijo-Aziz Seagan, desde este momento tú eres parte del club de las.. -las tres se ponen en fila y mosotros nos tapamos las orejas, excepto Aziz-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERSSS! -gritan con tanta fuerza que todo el edificio se tambalea, pero él no tiene ni una expresión de dolor. Entonces Applejack le pregunta:

Applejack -¡Por mis corrales Aziz, que no te aturdió eso!

Aziz-Nah, he oido cosas peores.

Rainbow -¿Ah si? ¿Que puede ser peor que esto? -pregunta.

Aziz-Enfréntate a un Inhumano con la habilidad de destrozar una ciudad de un susurro y luego dime si esto te parece fuerte-replicó. Spike que estaba a mi lado me comentó.

Spike-¿Inhumano? ¿Cómo los humanos de Canterlot High? -a lo qué le respondí-Tal vez Spike, eso hay que preguntarle.

Aziz-Bueno niñas y ¿que se hace en ese club? -preguntó.

Applebloom -Oh pies, te ayudaremos a buscar algo en lo que seas bueno.

Aziz-Pero si yo soy bueno en algo, no necesito ayuda, aunque acepto.

Las tres-¡Hurra! -gritaron.

Applejack -Bueno niñas, es hora de ir a casa-les dijo.

Applebloom -Bueno. ¡Nos vemos mañana nuevo amigo!

Sweetie Bell -Eres nuestro amigo, ¿no? -preguntó ilusionada.

Aziz-Eh, si, si no queda de otra.

Scotaloo-Bueno, nos vemos!

Rainbow -¡Adios feito! Vamos Scotaloo.-dice, y todas se van yendo. Pero cuando Aziz se levanta, los guardias le apuntan al cuello con las lanzas.

Twilight-¡Ah no! Tú te quedas-dije autoritaria.

Aziz-¿Y dónde duermo? -preguntó asombrado.

Twilight -Por hoy, y para asegurarme de que no escapes, en el calabozo.

Lo oí decir en voz baja una maldición y me siguió. Creo que fuí algo dura, pero primero está la seguridad, luego la amistad, ¿o era al revés? No importa, vamos.

* * *

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

Y así pasó el primer día de Aziz en este nuevo mundo. ¿Logrará adaptarse o terminará matandolos a todos? Averigüenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria "

Y así termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, no me importa XD. Bueno, ¡Chao chao!


	4. Capítulo 4-¡A Canterlot! (Parte 1)

¡Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria". En el capítulo de hoy habrá alguna que otra sorpresa y será algo más largo que los anteriores (quizá no llegue a 5000 pero más largo será) y quizá se impacten. Sin más que decir, aquí van las aclaraciones.

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola" pensamientos

(Hola) notas de autor.

Y el disclaimer :

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad.**

(Imaginen la armadura de Aziz cómo quieran, de cualquier forma, o basada en armaduras de cualquier juegos, sólo que sea blanca, ¿ok? )

Y sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 4-¡A Canterlot!(Parte 1/2)

 **\- Castillo de la Amistad - Pueblo de Ponyville - 12:17 a. m. -**

 **Narrador omnisciente :**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, los pájaros cantaban, los ponis hablaban y todos parecían haber olvidado el percance del día anterior, por fortuna. Fuera de una casa, un poni repartidor de periódicos lanzaba un ejemplar a la puerta. En la tapa, escrita con grandes letras estaba la frase: ATERRADORA CRIATURA DESCONOCIDA ATERRORIZA EN LOS BOSQUES DE PONYHATTAN. Se cree necesario el apoyo de Canterlot. Claro que esto no nos incumbe.

Enfrente del castillo-árbol de cristal-biblioteca pública estaba reunido un grupo de ocho ponis, las cuáles eran las mane 5 más las Crusaders, esperando a que les abrieran la puerta.

Rainbow -¿Twilight, por qué tardas tanto? Me tenías que llamar justo cuando iba a descansar de tanto limpiar nubes. -dice enfadada la pegaso celeste.

Applejack -Tranquilizate terroncito de azúcar, seguro que tuvo un motivo para llamarnos. Además, no eres la única que hacía algo. -le dijo la terrestre, tratando de calmarla. En eso, tuvo una idea, y con una mírada pícara le comentó a esta-Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, te ví acostada en una nube en vez de limpiar. Mirabas una foto de ese pegaso de los Wonderbolts. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Soarin.

Ante la insinuación Rainvow se sonroja y le contesta-Pfff, tonterias. ¿De que hablas?

Rarity-También te ví querida, y debo decir que tienes un excelente gusto. Es un excelente semental, atlético, atento, caballeroso, y con esas alas, no dudo que tenga algo bueno ahí abajo. -comenta la poni malvavisco, siguiendole la idea a Applejack. Y tal como esperaba, se le pararon las alas a Rainbow, la cuál se sonrojó aún más.

Rainbow -¡No, de que hablan! ¿Cómo me gustaría ese pedazo de alcornoque, descuidado, torpe, amable, con cuerpo atlé... Uff, bueno sí, me gusta-dice rendida.

Todas (hasta las Crusaders)-¡Estás enamorada! -canturreaban avergonzando a la pobre Dash.

Fluttershy -Bueno, está bien que lo aceptes... Yo no tengo a nadie en quién pensar-dice en voz ultrabaja lo último.

Entonces, se abre la puerta y sale Spike, quién las saluda-Chicas, gracias por venir. Twilight fie a Canterlot por petición de la Princesa Celestia.

Rainbow -¡Al fin! ¿Y por qué nos llamaste, siella no está? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

Spike -Pensé qué querían ver a Aziz, sobre todo ustedes niñas-les dice a las Crusaders.

CMC-¡Biennn! -gritaron estas y entraron cómo un cojete al castillo, seguidas por las chicas.

Al llegar al calabozo vieron que las niñas ya estaban enfrente de la celda (mieda, si que son rápidas, un poco más y superan a Usain Bolt XD), riendose en voz baja junto a un grupo de guardias. Ni tuvieron que preguntar por qué: vieron a Aziz durmiendo al revés, cómo si estuviera haciendo una vertical apoyado sólo en la cabeza, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies cruzados al estilo indio. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no llevaba su armadura puesta, sólo tenía esa bufanda marrón ( en términos generales, es igual a la imagén de portada del fic ). Notaron que estaba lleno de cicatrices y además que el pelaje del brazo izquierdo misteriosamente era más oscuro que el del resto del cuerpo. Pero no veían su traje por ningún lado; al ser de color blanco, debería resaltar contra la oscuridad del cuarto, pero no lo hacía.

Applejack -¿Cómo hace para dormir de esa manera? -preguntó algo sorprendida.

Rainbow -Pff. ¡Jaja, no se cómo lo hace, pero es muy gracioso! -dice entre risas la pegaso.

Pinkie -No se cómo lo logra, ¿pero creen que me podría enseñar? ¡Se ve divertido! -dice la hiperactiva terrestre con su típico tono de voz.

Spike -Sea cómo sea, hay que despertarlo, Twilight me envió un mensaje hace un rato de que debíamos ir al castillo.

Applejack -¿Entonces no querías despertarlo tu sólo verdad? -le preguntó averiguando sus intenciones.

Spike-Bueno.. Si, pero es que aún me da miedo-dice avergonzado.

Fluttershy -Bueno... Ahora hay que despertarlo... Digo, si no se molesta-comenta la pegaso amarilla con lo suficientemente alto para oírla.

CMC-¡Dejenló a nosotras! -dijeron alegres las potrancas. Entonces, las chicas, Spike y los guardias del día anterior se taparon las orejas, ya que sabían que significaba eso. Los otros guardias no lo hicieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

CMC-¡DESPIERTA AZIIIIIZZZZ! -gritaron ellas, con tanta fuerza que todo el edificio temblo, e incluso, en el pueblo se formó un miniterremoto. Después de un rato, dejaron de gritar, pero Aziz seguía tan imperturbable cómo antes. No se podía decir lo mismo de los guardias :algunos estaban en el piso, desmayados; otros se agarraban las orejas en silencio mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de estas; otros directamente estaban gritando de dolor cómo locos.

Applejack -¡Por Celestia, qué nada puede despertarte! -dice enfadada la granjera; en eso, una voz le responde:

Aziz-De hecho, estaba despierto desde qué llegaron; sólo quería ver que hacían para despertarme. No creí que usaran a las Crusaders-dice el azulado mientras que, con un movimiento digno de un breakdancer, daba una mortal al frente y caía de pie en el mismo sitio en el qué estaba.

Rarity-¿Y entonces por que no despertaste, si oíste a Spike? -preguntó.

Aziz-Ya lo dije, quería ver que hacían para despertarme; si que son extremos-reponde divertido, y entoncea le dice a nadie en particular -armadura, desactiva manto de refracción-y al instante su preciado traje aparece en un esquina, sorprendiendo a las ponis.

Scotaloo -¡Wow! ¿Qué hiciste? No veíamos dónde estaba -pregunta alucinada.

Aziz-Pues.. Use un manto de refracción: un campo magnético que rodea la armadura y desvia la luz hacía otro lado, creando oscuridad.

Applebloom -¿Que cosa? -pregunta la pequeña terrestre al no saber que es un campo magnético.

Aziz -Nada importante-le responde al ver su reacción-me lo pongo y vamos.

Rarity -¡Un minuto querido! -lo detiene la unicornio-primero, ¿no deberías comer?, y segundo, ¿cómo te pondrás la armadura si le faltan partes? -pregunta esto último al ver que al traje le faltan las mangas metálicas de los pies y las manos; sólo tenía el guante izquierdo, las botas y el pecho.

Aziz-Primero, aún no necesito comer, y segundo, observa. -responde, y al terminar de ponerse esas partes del traje, es te se ilumina y despliega las partes faltantes cómo planchas de metal plegable que se unen al resto. Ellas lo miran asombradas hasta que..

Spike-¡Ejem! ¡Debemos ir con Twilight! ¿Se olvidaron tan rápido! -dice molesto.

Aziz-Bueno, saquenme-dice y al instante los guardias abren la puerta, permitiendole irse. Por el camino vieron a los guardias que no se habían tapado; algunos ya estban bien, otros... No tanto.-¿Que les pasó?

Spike-El grito de las Crusaders-dice en repuesta.

Aziz-Oh, bueno.

Luego de un rato llegan a la sala del trono (o de los tronos), dónde nuestro prota pudo maravillarse otra vez con el holomapa. Antes de que preguntara Spike les dijo:

Spike-¡Ah, casi me olvido! Twilight me pidió que llevarámos un "pequeño paquete"-dice nervioso.

Rainbow-Y bueno, que estamos esperando, ¿dónde está? -pregunta.

Spike-Atrás de tí-le responde, y al volterarse, las ponis y el alien ven una maleta gigante, prácticamente tan grande cómo Aziz, de color marrón y que al parecer rebosaba de cosas.

Aziz-¡¿Eso es un "pequeño paquete?! -pregunta muy asombrado.

Spike-Para Twilight sí.

Pinkie-Y bueno, ¡vamos! -dice con su típica hiperactividad.

Applejack-¡Espera un momentito de tamaño poni! -le dice la vaquera-¿cómo vamos a ir con Aziz sin provocar que todos se asusten?

Sweetie Belle-¡Uh uh! ¿Y si usa su "no-se-qué de repaczión" o cómo se llame?

Aziz-Primero, es "manto de refracción", y segundo, ¡esa es una buena idea!-responde.

Guardias-¡Pues vamos! Nosotros llevamos la maleta-dicen contentos de acompañar a las guardianas.

* * *

 **Un poco más tarde...**

Desde lejos, se puede ver al grupo de pinis salir del castillo, acompañados de tres guardias que llevaban tres maletas sobre una plataforma con ruedas, una de las maletas era considerablemente más grande que las otras. Todos se dirigían a la estación de tren del pueblo. En el camino no paraban de mirar entorno, buscando ponis. Al cabo de un rato llegan y pagan, subiendo seguidamente al último vagon, preparado especialmente para ellas. Los soldados colocaron las maletas en ese mismo vagon, costandoles más subir la de Twilight, incluso usando magia. Luego de un rato, el tren comenzó el recorrido.

Applejack -Listo Aziz, ya puedes salir-indicó.

Durante un rato no pasó nada. Después se empezó a escuchar un breve siseo y Aziz apareció, algo ¿acalambrado?, mientras se veía la maleta más pequeña abierta... Sip, vino allí, pero, ¿no tenía la invisibilidad?

Aziz-¡Auh, que doloor! ¿Por qué no me daban la maleta mediana? -dice enojado.

Spike-Era la única que estaba vacia. Además, tu tenías la invisibilidad.

Aziz-Si, pero resulta que no funciona con seres vivos, sólo con objetos.

Pinkie -¿No tenías puesta la armadura para poder usarlo? -pregunta.

Aziz-Debería haber funcionado, pero resulta que sirve si tengo todas las partes de esta. Cómo me falta un guante y el casco, no sirve.

Rainbow-Bueno, al menos vinimos, ¿no?

Aziz-Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas sobre su especie. ¿Me las responderian? -pregunta mientras se acomoda en un sillón.

Applejack -¡Pues claro, compañero! Dispara.

Aziz-Bueno-y saca las pistolas y le apunta.

Applejack -¡Ahh! ¿Qué haces? -se asustan.

Aziz-Disparo, ¿no me pediste eso?

Applejack -No, sólo significa que preguntes. -dice más tranquila-y guarda eso, me dará pesadillas.

Aziz -Bueno, emm, ¿Cómo se llama su país y quién lo gobierna?

Rarity-Fácil, se llama Equestria y es gobernada por las princesas Celestia y Luna, las cualés levantan el sol y la luna respectivamente.

Aziz-No me lo creo.. ¿Es enserio?

Rainbow -Pues si. ¿Acaso en tu mundo no mueven los astros.

Aziz-No que yo sepa, se mueven solos; Rao gira alrededor del Sol Rojo y a su vez lo orbita la luna Kreludor, moviendos e por la rotación y traslación.

Rainbow-Ehhh.. No entendí eso último -dice la pegaso, con cara de "error"

Aziz-Mmm, primitivos-dice emtre dientes.

Todas-¡Oye, no somos primitivos!

Aziz-Aunque tengan un medi de transporte cómo este, aún los considero primitivos-y ellas se molestan-Otra pregunta:¿que es eso que hacen los unicornios? Parece telequinesis.

Rarity-De hecho, es telequinesis; es una habilidad natural con nuestra magia.

Aziz-¿Magka? ¿Que es eso?

Rarity-Magia, esto es-dice mientras le muestra la telequinesis, el hechizo de luz, y el de clima.

Aziz-¡Wow! La verdad, los de mi raza no podemos hacer nada de eso, aunque en algunas razas hay algunos especiales llamados "bióticos"

Applebloom -¿Que son ellos? ¿Tienen magia? -pregunta asombrada.

Aziz-Algo así; son seres que fueron expuestos desde bebes a un material llamado "elemento cero", el cuál puede alterar el peso y la masa de un objeto por el "efecto de masa". Esos bebes acumulan elemento cero en su cuerpo y, al crecer, pueden manipularlo mentalmente para levitar objetos haciendolos más livianos, moverse más rápido aliviando su propia masa, o incluso, crear campos de fuerza de forma mental. Creo que sólo hay 130 bióticos en mi galaxia, repartidos entre 46 razas de 5 naciones diferentes; son muy codiciados por su habilidad.

Rainbow -¡Wow! ¿Y tú no eres uno de ellos?

Aziz-Desgraciadamente no, en mi país sólo hay 26 bióticos, y de ellos, 7 son Kant'cheek. El resto es de otras razas de la Federación.

Applejack -Bueno terroncito, al menos eres soldado, y de un alto rango, ¿no? -le dice intentando animarlo.

Aziz-Si, al menos.

Pinkie -Entonces, ¡hay que festejar!

Todo hubiera seguido así, si no fuera por que Aziz oyó un silbido muy agudo, proveniente del bosque Everfree, y cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

Pinkie-¿Que pasa Azizito? -pregunta la poni.

Aziz-Acabo de escuchar algo acercandose-dice preocupado.

Rainbow -¡Ay por favor! Yo no escucho na...

Y de repente, el vagón del medio explota por un potente rayo dorado que impacta en él, provocando que el tren casi se salga de las vias. Al instante Aziz desenfunda sus armas y dispara una andanada de rayos rojos hacía el bosque (rompiendo la pared de su vagón de paso), dónde acaba de ver una silueta cristalina refulgando al sol. Los rayos impactan contra los árboles, provocando su caída sobre esa estructura, revelando ser ¿un poni hecho de cristal?. No tiene tiempo a verlo bien, ya que un temblor del vehiculo le revela que se romperá pronto.

Aziz-¡Siganme, hay que ayudad! -les grita a las chicas, y acto seguido sale y se dirigue al lugar del ataque. En su camino pasa por otros vagones asustando a sus ocupantes, algunos de los cualés, al verlo ser seguido por las portadoras se abalanzan sobre Aziz, el cuál los esquiva de formas sorprendente. En uno de estos, un semental le dispara un rayo para pararlo, pero nuestro amigo, en una demostración de agilidad, se desliza arrodillado y pone el cuerpo hacia atrás, pasandolé el ataque por arriba al más puro estilo Matrix.

Llegando al vagón atacado, se da cuenta que es más grabe de lo qué parece:el vagón simplemente perdió una pared y la mitad del techo, sólo unido por una parte de piso la cuál se rompe cada vez más rápido. Los ponis de este se acurrucaron de un lado, lastimados, pero aún así se distingue los restos de otros en el suelo; se oye el vómito de las portadoras y las potrancas.

Sin tiempo para pensar, Aziz se coloca de un lado de la grieta, saca su espad un con todas sus fuerzas la clava del otro lado, usando su fuerza para atraer el vagón y mantenerlo unido. Acto seguido le dice a los ponis:

Aziz-¡Chicas, revisen a los suprevivientes, Rarity y Spike, ayudenmé!

Spike-¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos? -pregunta asustado.

Aziz-¡Rarity, tú usa el hechizo del láser para fundir el suelo, Spike, has lo mismo, pero con tu llama, yo uno todo con fuerza!-responde, visiblemente agotado por hacer tanta fuerza.

Sin esperar más, cada una hace lo que les dice: Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie sacan a los heridos, mientras que Fluttershy se lleva a las potras. Rarity y Spike se ponene a punto y usan lo que les dijo. El metal del suelo se vuelve rojo bajo el calor provocado. Cuando todo esta caliente Rarity le pregunta a Aziz.

Rarity-¿Y ahora que?

Aziz-¡Espera y verás!-le responde y hace un gesto con la mano en el mango de la espada.

Entonces, sin poder creerlo, los tres ven cómo el metal se enfria rapidamente, recorrido por un pequeño hilillo blanco de gas. Al rato, ya estaba unido, y Aziz se permite descansar y sacar la espada. Ahí todas aprecian esa arma: un filo plateado oscuro con pequeñas lineas celestes recorriendoló, mango dorado en forma de cuña con un botón blanco en la punta y otro del mismo color del mango, oculto en un costado; al parecer apreto este para hacer algo con el suelo.

Sin mediar palabra, Aziz se hecho a reir, enojando a sus amigas.

Applejack -¿Te parece este un buen momento para reír? -pregunta enojada.

Rarity -¿No te pone triste que hayan muerto ponis en este vagón? ¡Eres insensible!

Fluttershy -¡Esos ponis podrían tener familia! Ahora estan mu.. mu...muertos y tú... ¡Te ríes! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Aziz-¿Ustedes creen qué me rio porque no me importa? ¡He visto morir a más alienígenas que los ponis de aquí! -dice furioso mientras se levamta apuntandoles con la espada-¡Ví planetas enteros ser destrozado, vidas arrancadas de formas que ni se imaginan, amigos que murieron defendiendo cualquier cosa! -para este punto, su voz se había vuelto deprimida y furiosa-¡Todos mis conocidos, familiares, amigos y hasta mi propia familia muertos frente a mis ojos! ¡¿Creen que soy insensible?! ¡Pues sí! Es la única manera de no enloquecer frente a todo. ¿Porque sigo siendo soldado, entonces? Pues les hice una promesa a todos ellos, les prometí que viviría por ellos, protegería a los mios, buscaría la manera de honrarlos. Por eso me convertí en comandante, por ellos. -termina, y entonces todas se largan a llorar.

Rainbow -¡Perdona Aziz, no fue nuestra intención! Fue sin querer, lo juro-dice llorando la pegaso.

Rarity-Perdona, lo sientoo.

Pinkie-Buaahhh, mi amigo Aziz no tiene familiaaa-dice la rosada usando la cola de Applejack cómo pañuelo.

Aziz-No se preocupen, lo entiendo, sólo no vuelvan a llamarme monstruo. Porque ahí si que no las perdono-dice con un ton frío la ultima parte.

Mientras, el tren iba llegando a la estación de Canterlot y, al ver el vagón destruido, con una criatura armada y a las portadoras llorando, salen corriendo.

¿?-¡Alto monstruo! -grita un guardia de la ciudad y le dispara un potente rayo.

Aziz apenas tiene tiempo a reaccionar y pone su espada en medio, siendo lanzado hacia atrás atravesando la otra pared del vagón y cayendo treinta metros atrás mientras las chicas tratan de parar a los guardias.

Aziz se levanta apoyandose en la espada y ve un rayo dirigiendos directamente hacia él, a lo cuál sólo dice.

Aziz-Mierda.

Y el ataque le da de lleno en la cara, rompiendosela y dejando un reguero de un líquido plateado con manchas negras en el suelo (su sangre, torpes)ientras se desmaya. Lo último que alcanza a oirrson los gritos de sus amigas mientras ve cada vez más borroso y la conciencia se le va, cayendo al suelo...

* * *

¡Wooow! Que final, ¿no? ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Bueno chicos, este es el capítulo de hoy, dejen rewiews si les ha gustado y si no puess...dejen rewiews igual. No olviden compartirlo y agregarlo a sus favoritos.

Nahuel836 se despide.. ¡Chau chau!


	5. Capítulo 5-¡A Canterlot! (Parte2)

Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria". Este capítulo creo que llegará a 5000 o más (cada vez voy subiendo más la duración mujajaja... Excepto en el capítulo 3, qué tenía 1000 y algo de palabras). Sin más que decir, aquí van las aclaraciones.

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola" pensamientos

(Hola) notas de autor.

Y el disclaimer :

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad.**

Sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 5-¡En Canterlot! (Parte 2)

 **En el último capítulo:**

¿?-¡Alto monstruo! -grita un guardia de la ciudad y le dispara un potente rayo.

Aziz apenas tiene tiempo a reaccionar y pone su espada en medio, siendo lanzado hacia atrás atravesando la otra pared del vagón y cayendo treinta metros atrás mientras las chicas tratan de parar a los guardias.

Aziz se levanta apoyandose en la espada y ve un rayo dirigiendos directamente hacia él, a lo cuál sólo dice.

Aziz-Mierda.

Y el ataque le da de lleno en la cara, rompiendosela y dejando un reguero de un líquido plateado con manchas negras en el suelo mientras se desmaya. Lo último que alcanza a oir son los gritos de sus amigas mientras ve cada vez más borroso y la conciencia se le va, cayendo al suelo...

 **-Ubicación desconocida-Hora: desconocida-**

 **PDV Aziz:**

(Imaginen que ven todo desde los ojos de Aziz)

Oscuridad... Eso es lo que veo...

Una... Maldita... Oscuridad..

Siento mis brazos... Débiles, pero aún los siento...

Oigo un pitido cada cierto tiempo, siento mi entorno..

De repente, voy viendo una luz. ¿Ya he muerto?

Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con las chicas. Joder, ya las extraño a pesar de apenas conocerlas. Je, sí que soy raro.

La luz se va difuminando y me doy cuenta de que en realidad estoy parpadeando. Lento, pero parpadeo; significa que estoy vivo.. Pero no sé por cuanto.

Se preguntaran:¿en serio fue tan grave un rayo al rostro cómo para dejarte moribundo? Pues no, aunque ve a saber que habrán hecho con mi cuerpo. Aunque, ¿y si fue todo un sueño? Perfectamente pude haber quedado sepultado en la explosión, y me habrán rescatado. Bueno, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Parpadeo cada vez más rápido mientras mi visión se aclara. Lo primero que veo es una puerta, ubicada a mi izquierda, puesto que mi cara esta volteada hacia allí. Esta es de madera, y de apertura manual. Sea quién sea el que me trajo, o vive en pésimas condiciones, o es muy primitivo.

Volteo hacia el otro lado para ver una ventana cerrada, y a mi costado un artefacto en cuya pantalla hay una linea ondulante, y era el que producía el pitido. Al ver al frente distingo al borde de mi cama una cantidad exageradamente alta de objetos: ramos de flores, alimentos, objetos envueltos; tal parece que he estado dormido bastante tiempo.

De repente oigo voces en la puerta. Tras concentrarme lo más que puedo, distingo lo que dicen.

Voz 1:¿Y, cómo se encuentra el paciente? -pregunta una voz femenina algo autoritaria, pero también amable. Supongo que será la autoridad.

Voz 2-Muy bien princesa, sus signos vitales son estables, tal parece despertará pronto. Lo que más nos confundió fue el hecho de que tiene 3 corazones; creíamos que tenía una fibrilación en ese lado del pecho-dice otra voz, esta vez masculina y algo mayor.

Voz 1-Bueno, le avisaré a las portadoras que está bien, quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con él.-ordenó la llamada "princesa ". Ahora que lo pienso, dijo "portadoras". ¡Entonces si fue real!

Voz 2-Si su majestad, le avisaré si cambia su situación-responde el que supongo que será el doctor. Luego escucho cómo la puerta es empujada y entra un poni unicornio de color verde, pelo blanco con celeste y una Cutie Mark de una cruz roja bajo una jeringa y una tabla de anotar. Y yo me hago el dormido-vaya, según el electrocardiógrafo (la máquina que mide tus latidos) estas bastante bien, aunque no creo que tu cara diga lo mismo.

Mi cara... ¡Mierda, me la habían roto con ese rayo! Supongo que luego puedo matar al que me lo hizo ¿o no?

Para no quedarme ahí cómo un pendejo, me "despierto" haciendo ruidos.

Aziz-¡Eh! ¿Qué.. Qué pasó? -espero que se lo crea...

Médico sin fronteras(ok no)-¡Vaya, has despertado! Dbes estar muy cansado y confundido, aunque debo decir que eres muy dormilón-dice algo burlón. ¿Ah, soy dormilón? ¡Dime eso cuando te parta el cuello y duermas mas tiempo que...!

Aziz-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó...-pregunto conteniendo las ganas de matarlo, pero me interrumpe.

Médico-... desde qué te dispararon y te desmayaste? Pues 3 días. Y si te preguntas todos los ponis están bien, aunque las guardianas siguen asustadas por lo que vieron, y no es de menos, yo también estoy algo shockeado por ese ataque.

Aziz-¿Puedo levantarme? -pregunto. Ya empezaba a odiar estar sin hacer nada.

Médico-¡Pues claro! Ya te puedo dar de alta debido a tu resistencia. Además de la cara, tenías heridas menores en la espalda y fatiga muscular en el brazo derecho, además de una increible cantidad de heridas menores muy antiguas, algunas sin cicatrizar. Le avisaré a la princesa Celestia qué ya estas despierto, y podrás ir a la sala del trono. Estar tanto tiempo en cama nos permitió revisarte y ver si no tenías más heridas. A propósito, ¿por que tu brazo izquierdo tiene metal? Eso no es nada sano, a menos que para tu raza sea natural.

Aziz-Ehh... Nada importante, luego le explico-digo, queriendo evitar la conversación.

Me levanto y me miro el cuerpo. Lograron sacarme la armadura, algo increible, pero posible, y sobre la piel tengo unos cables conectados a esa maquina. Al ver mi confusión el médico me dice.

Médico-Tuvimos que quitarte la armadura para saber tus constantes vitales y revisarte en busca de heridas.-Y abre un armario mostrando un espejo.

Me quito esas cosas de un manotazo y avanzo hacia el espejo mientras miro mi rostro, el cuál, en la parte izquierda, tenía menos pelo que del otro lado y en algunas partes aún no tenía pelo, revelando una carne rojo claro. Al revisarme el cuerpo no noto nada, posiblemente me revisaron y curaron las heridas de batalla, pero se contuvieron de revisar en "esas partes".

Médico-Bueno, la princesa Celestia pidió que te dirigieras a la sala del trono, los guardias te acompañaran.-dice mientras dos ponis blancos con armadura entraban a la habitación.

Aziz-Bueno, pero espero llegar rápido -digo con un tono frío para tratar de intimidarlos, aunque ni siquiera parpadearon... Si que son eficaces estos tipos.

Guardias-Siganos-dijeron al unísono y voltearon mientras los seguía. Por el camino podía ver a ponis con traje de sirvientas, las cualés se me quedaban viendo con una cara boba y otras con cara asustada, pero los guardias, que estaban apostados en cada esquina, ni siquiera se movieron ante mi prescencia. Al principio traté de entablar conversación con mis guias, pero parecian no escucharme. Bueno, ¡yo tampoco los escucho perros!

Trás un rato de caminatas llegamos a una puerta dorada custodiada por dos soldados más, los cualés tampoco reaccionaron. Buena disciplina.

Al entrar ví a dos ponis sentados en tronos, estos ponis tenían algunas diferencias con los demás: ambas tenían alas y cuernos cómo Twilight, pero eran bastante más altas que ella; incluso me ganaban a mí. Una era blanca con pelo variocolor, con el símbolo de un sol, y el otro era algo más pequeño, con pelaje negro y pelo azul con puntitos blancos simulando el cielo nocturno. Su Cutie Mark era una luna. Al lado de las chicas, estaba una nueva poni:una unicornio de color lavanda con melena de rayas lavanda y turquesa, con una Cutie Mark de una estrella fugaz, la cuál me miraba algo desconfiada. Supongo que es amiga de las chicas.

Pinkie-¡Azizito! -grita la rosada mientras saltaba en mi dirección para abrazarme, seguida de sus amigas. Al final todas me terminaron abrazando mientras lloraban-¡pensamos que no despertarias!

Aziz-¡Hay por favor, ni que fuera tan débil!-respondo haciendome el molesto-A propósito ¿no me van a presentar a ellas dos? -y apunto con la cabeza a las alicornios.

Alicornio 1-Mis disculpas guerrero espacial, yo soy la Princesa Celestia y ella mi hermana la Princesa Luna-dijo cortesmente la alicornio blanca y luego señalo a la negra(señalo a Luna, rascistas XD). Ahora que lo pienso, su voz es la misma que escuche en el hospital.

P. Luna-Hola-dijo, pero sin mirarame. Cosa curiosa, ¿no?.

Aziz-Saludos princesas, es un honor conocerlas-dije, tratando de sonar cortés, cosa en la que soy malo.

Luego la unicornio se presento.

Unicornio-Hola, em... Yo soy Starlight Glimmer, alumna de la princesa Twilight. -vaya, nunca pense que tuviera una alumna, eso es inesperado.

P. Celestia-¿No te presentaras? Aunque Twilight ya nos contó sobre ti, creo que es mejor escucharlo del original. -dice.

Bueno, ahora no haré mi GLORIOSA PRESENTACIÓN, pues no están preparados para ella. En su lugar, me pare lo más recto que pude y recite con un marcado tono militar-Aziz Seagan, comandante en jefe del Ejército Terrestre de la Federación Solar Diversificada.

Luna-¡Wow! Impresionante presentación. -ven, les dije que soy glorioso, incluso sin presentarme cómo un pro-Y dinos, ¿cómo llegaste a Equestria, si según Twilight no tienes una nave espacial? -preguntó con un tono algo ¿acusador?. Lo que faltaba: que me acusen de cualquier cosa. Espero que no sea de lo del tren.

Aziz-La verdad, princesas, es qué ni yo mismo lo sé; lo último que recuerdo fue una explosión de plasma que destruía toda la base, en medio de una batalla.. -y empecé a recordar la guerra... Ah, la bendita/maldita guerra, madre de todas las razas(puto psicópata)

Celestia-Está bien señor Aziz. Pero, ¿no cree que esa explosión haya tenido algo que ver? -pregunta. Y la verdad, mi teoría era que la explosión había hecho algo.

Aziz-Pues sí, pero ya no importa. A propósito, ¿dónde están mis armas y mi armadura ? -le pregunto.

Twilight -Ehhh... Tuvimos que quitártelas porque no permitian entrar armado, en caso de que despertaras y atacaras a los médicos, en cuanto a la armadura te la quitamos para revisarte-se apeno.

Aziz-Bueno, la seguridad es lo primero. ¿Me las pueden devolver?

Celestia-¿Prometes no usarlas para atacar a los ponis? -ya me están limitando.

Aziz-No lo haré... Si ellos no me atacan a mí primero-respondí con simpleza.

Las chicas-¡Aziz!

Aziz-Bueno, está bien, no lo haré, y no es por ser amable.

Luna-Eso último fue grosero, pero te las entregamos en vista de que tienes una buena relación con las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonia-y llaman a unos guardias que traen un baúl. Al abrirlo veo mi queridisimo electrosable y las no menos queridas pistolas de diones.

Aziz-¡Armas mias! ¡No saben cuanto las extrañe! -digo mientras las abrazo cómo si fueran un ser querido.

Rarity-Ehhh.. Aziz, se nota que te gustan mucho las armas ¿no? -dice obviamente nerviosa.

Aziz-Pues claro, fueron lo único que me protegia en los planetas más inhóspitos y salvajes de la galaxia-y me pongo a recordar... Volteron, uno de los Halos, Nibiru, planeta 51, la Dimensión del Proyector, Yautja Prime... Ahhh, que buenos tiempos.

Rainbow -¡Bueno! Ya tienes tus armas. ¿Estas feliz? -dice molesta. Quizá estaba haciendo algo en Ponyville y la interrumpieron. Quizá... Y me pongo a pensar cómo pendejo. Entonces, recuerdo algo.

Aziz-¿Y las Crusaders? -pregunte preocupado.

Rarity-Emm.. Las tuvimos que llevar de nuevo a Ponyville. Entre la conmoción del ataque y tu inconsciencia se nos había olvidado que tenían clases-responde.

Aziz-Seguro que quedaron traumadas por esta experiencia-aventuro.

Applejack -Si, es verdad; tuvimos que llevarlas al psicólogo por cómo estaban.

Aziz-Espero que se mejoren, ah, y hay que avisarles que ya desperté, no quiero dejarlas sufriendo por mí -digo siendo dramático.

Rarity -Y luego dicen que la exagerada soy yo, ¿cierto? -pregunta enfadada la modista.

Rainbow -Cambiando de tema, -dice algo incómoda con la situación-tuvimos suerte de que reaccionaste a tiempo, ¿cómo es que tienes tan buenos reflejos? -dice asombrada. Y en ese momento aprovecho para lucirme..

Aziz -No es nada; sólo la agilidad y velocidad natural de mi raza, además de una habilidad que nos permite ver todo en cámara lenta cuando lo queremos. Aunque hay que practicar. Y mucho-digo orgulloso de mi mismo.

Pinkie-¡Increible! ¿Crees que me podrías enseñar esa habilidad? ¿Y la de dormir de cabeza? ¿O la supermaniobra que hiciste en el vagon para evitar el rayo de ese poni que te quería atrapar porque nos vio a nosotras atrás tuyo y penso que eras el responsable de todo e...? -dice la hiperactiva poni rosa hasta que Twilight le tapa la boca. ¿O sería hocico? Da igual, el caso es que me alivie ya que, a pesar de poder aguantar ruidos muy fuertes, eso era irritante.

Aziz-Gracias Twi, te debo una-digo, y al instante añado-puedo llamarte Twi, ¿no?

Twilight -Pues claro que si Aziz-dice mientras su rostro se ponia más rojo y todas sus amigas, Spike, Starlight y hasta las princesas la miraban con una expresión ¿divertida?, ¿extrañada? ¿Pícara? ¿Todas juntas en el caso de Pinkie? Sea cómo sea, creo que la cage.

Aziz-Cambiando de tema, ¿Que hicieron después de que me desmaye? Según yo, me estaban por matar los guardias.-digo cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Rarity ¡Aziz, no digas eso! -me regaño la unicornio.-y sobre que paso, pues, verás...

* * *

 **Flashback, tres días antes:**

 **PDV Rarity:**

Habíamos llegado a la estación de Canterlot y estabamos tristes sobre lo que vivió Aziz; en serio, ¿cómo alguien puede vivir todo eso sin enloquecer o algo así? Cuando le iba a preguntar, una voz autoritaria grita.

Voz-¡Alto monstruo!

Y acto seguido le dispara un rayo que Aziz logra detener poniendo su arma de por medio, pero lo lanza volando hacia atrás atravesando el vagón.

Guardia-¡Tranquilas portadoras, nosotros nos encargamos de él ahora! -nos dice un guardia unicornio.

Fluttershy-¡Esperen, el no es malo! -trata de detenerlo ella, pero no la escuchan, y ahora hay un grupo de guardias rodeando a Aziz mientras le apuntan con las lanzas. La espada de Aziz quedó clavada en el suelo a varios metros de él, pero sólo se concentran en su cuerpo.

Rarity -¡Chicas, hay que hacer algo, y rápido! -digo asustada, mientras veo cómo casi le apuntan al cuello.

Applejack -¡Vamos, hay que detenerlos! -y vamos corrirendo hacia allí, excepto po Fluttershy, a la que hay que empujar poniendonos en el medio de Aziz y los guardias.

Guardia 2-¡Señoritas, salgan de allí, esa criatura atacó el tren! -nos ordena.

Rainbow -¡No, no fue él, el nos protegió, no ven! -Trata de convencerlos, pero no le hacen caso.

Guardia-¡Es mentira! La criatura debe de tenerlas bajo control. ¡Adormezcanlas! -ordena. Y vemos cómo otros guardias unicornios preparan el hechizo de sueño, y lo único que hacemos es cerrar los ojos, esperando los rayos, hasta que...

Celestia-¡Altoooo! -grita la princesa apareciendo junto con Twilight y la Princesa Luna.

Guardia-¡Princesas! Justo iba a llamarlas. ¡Esa criatura fue la responsable del ataque y tiene bajo control a las portadoras!

Twilight -¡No princesa, el es Aziz! ¿Recuerda? Le hable de él hace un rato.

Princesa Celestia-En ese caso, le ordeno general que lo lleven al hospital, ¡ahora!

Guardia-Pero princesa Celestia...

Celestia -¿No me escucho? ¡Ahora! ¡Mire cómo lo ha dejado!-le contesta la princesa señalando a Aziz, de cuya cara salía un líquido blanco con manchas negras similar a... . ¡La sangre! ¡Oh por Celestia!

Rápidamente llegan soldados con una camilla y lo levantan, mientras que Fluttershy pisa accidentalmente la sangre de Aziz y casi se desmalla. Fue entonces cuando recordé la espada.

Rarity -¡Princesa Celestia! La espada de Aziz.

Twilight -¡Vayamos a traerla!

Entonces Fluttershy se acerca al arma y, al tocarla con las patas ensangrentadas, esta cambia y se enrosca alrededor de la pata izquierda de ella cómo un brazalete. Todos la miramos.

Fluttershy -Emm... Chicas, no sé cómo hice esto-dice asombrada.

Twilight -Bueno, al menos agarraste la espada. -le contesta.

Entonces fuimos corriendo al castillo, llevando a las Crusaders desmayadas sobre el lomo, para ver a Aziz...

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

 **PDV Aziz :**

Al terminar de narrar Rarity, me quedé viendo a Fluttershy con una cara de "cómo lo hizo wey"

Aziz-Fluttershy, ¿por casualidad no serás una Kant'cheek extraviada? -pregunto cómo pendejo.

Fluttershy -¿Que? ¡No! Bueno, al menos no que recuerde-responde apenada.

De repente una idea se pasa por mi cabeza.

Aziz-Un minuto... Rarity, dijiste que ella-señalo a Fluttershy -se había ensuciado con mi sangre, ¿verdad?

Rarity -Si, pero por favor, no digas esa palabra en mi presencia-y hace un rato decía que no era exagerada...

Aziz-Ah, ya entendí que pasó -y todos me miran-El electrosable está programado para activarse con mi ADN, no importa cómo aparesca, incluso se activa con una muestra de sangre; por ende, habrá identificado el casco de ella cómo mío por la sangre y se activo.

Rainbow -¿Y por qué se convirtió en un brazalete? -pregunta la pegaso.

Aziz-Se adapta a su usuario en cualquier situación-le respondo.

Todas-Ahhh-dicen. Entonces Celestia pregunta :

Celestia-Luna, ¿porque no tú y las portadoras le muestran a nuestro invitado el castillo? Así, si luego nos visita, no se pierde-bromea.

Luna-De acuerdo hermana, pero, ¿qué harás tú?

Celestia -Debo atender los asuntos reales, sobre todo el de la extraña criatura del bosque de Ponyhattan. Sabes que eso será fácil.

Luna-Bueno. Entonces, ¿que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a recorrer!

Los demás-¡Si vamos! -gritamos. Si, hasta yo, y luego nos vamos del salón.

* * *

 **-Pasillos del Castillo de Canterlot -Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria-6:40 pm-**

Tras salir del salón del trono, recorremos varias habitaciones y lugares del castillo mientras me enseñan para que sirven y, a la vez, yo les pregunto que ha ocurrido en los últimos tres días y, debo decir, que esa información es muy importante: ese mismo día Rainbow Dash se encontró con un pegaso llamado Soarin, qué a ella le gustaba y, ¡oh, sorpresa! La invita a salir. Al final terminan siendo novios. Luego, otra noticia fue el regreso de Starlight del Imperio de Cristal, un país en el norte de Equestria habitado por ponis con piel de cristal, algo bastante extraño; a parte, supe que la gobernante de allí, la princesa Cadance, era cuñada de Twilight al estar casada con el hermano de esta última, Shining Armor, quién a su vez había sido el capitán del ejército dr Equestria y ahora lo era del de el Imperio. Luego me entere que habían encontrado el cuerpo del atacante al tren, un poni de cristal, en el lugar dónde lo ví; al parecer, mis disparos lo mataron. Perfecto, primer poni asesinado directamente por mi, otra adhesión a mi lista. Y por último, pero no menos importante según Pinkie, había llegado un nuevo poni al pueblo, que al parecer estaba muy interesado en mi y mi llegada. Su nombre era Black Mesa, igual al de una organización de mi mundo, pero, qué importa, seguro es coincidencia.

Fuimos paseando por todo el castillo, y ví los calabozos, dónde los guardias me miraban con mala cara, hasta el comedor del castillo, que era verdaderamente enorme. En algunas partes, las sirvientas al verme simplemente se esfumaban o iban muy rápido (lógico en los ponis), pero al ver a las portadoras y a la princesa Luna se calman... Y bastante se calman, diría yo...

Twilight -¡Interesante! ¿Así que dices que en la Federación hay más de 700 razas conviviendo juntas? -pregunta cómo en un interrogatorio.

Aziz -Si, de hecho cada año se van incorporando más, y quizá es sólo cuestión de tiempo de que toda la galaxia se una. -le respondo. Mierda, ya parezco guía de turismo.

Twilight -¿Me podrías nombrar algunas? -pregunta ilusionada y con ojos brillosos. No, eso sí que no.

Aziz-Mejor luego Twi -respondo con simpleza.

Twilight -Pero..

Luna-Twilight Sparkle, si el señor Aziz Seagan dice que más tarde, más tarde será -me defiende ella y Twilight hace un puchero.

Aziz-Gracias princesa Luna-le agradezco.

Luna-Por favor sólo dime Luna.

Aziz-Y tú sólo dime Aziz, porque "señor" me hace parecer viejo. Y tampoco digas mi apellido-le pido algo cortante.

Applejack -Hablando de edad, ¿cuantos años tienes Aziz? -me pregunta la granjera y en este punto todos prestan atención.

Aziz-Pues... Más o menos 211 años.

Todas-¡211 años! -me gritan Twilight y las chicas, Luna y hasta las sirvientas y guardias que estaban por ahí.

Aziz-Y eso no es nada, mi raza puede vivir hasta casi los 400, o un poco más a veces.

Rainbow -Entonces eres viejo jajaja-se burla la pegaso.

Aziz-Eso depende de tu raza. Ustedes quizá vivan 80 o 90 años a lo sumo.

Starlight -Vivimos casi hasta los 100 años -me corrige.

Aziz-Si bueno. Además depende que tan largo sea su año. En un planeta el año dura, por ejemplo, tres días de Equestria y en otro cinco, pero para los habitantes de cada mundo puede que sean más o menos días, ya que la rotación cambia la duración del día y la noche-digo, dando ina pequeña clase. De repente me volteo y camino de espaldas, esquivando todos los objetos sin verlos mientras hablo con las otras.-Chicas, ¿recuerdan que les estaba haciendo preguntas en el tren?

Mane 5 (las que estaban en el tren)-Si-reponden todas a la vez.

Aziz-Bueno, es que recordé otras preguntas que les iba a hacer. ¿Puedo hacerselas ahora?

Applejack -Adelante, dispa... -al recordar lo que pasó en el tren se retracta y dice nerviosa-Es decir, pregunta.

Aziz-Bueno. Primera: ya sé que los unicornios pueden hacer magia. Así qué.. ¿Qué habilidades especiales tienen los otros dos? Además de volar en el caso de los pegasos y mucha fuerza en el de los terrestres.-pregunto dudoso. La verdad es que al ver la magia en acción, y, de paso, sufrir su acción, me había entrado la curiosidad sobre los demás tipos de poni. Buen, a ver que responden.

Applejack -Oh bueno... Los terrestres tenemos una conexión natural con la tierra, podemos sentir cuando los cultivos necesitan algo. Además podemos influir débilmente en su desarrollo-explica.

Aziz -Interesante -es lo único que digo.

Rainbow -Y nosotros los pegasos podemos caminar en las nubes y moverlas, y manejar el clima-explica orgullosa.

Aziz-No jodas, ¿en serio? -pregunto asombrado.

Fluttershy -Pues... Claro que sí... ¿No te parece asombroso? Eh digo, si es asombrosos para tí-pregunta con una cara de lo más kawaii, que me dan ganas de... No Aziz, piensa tranquilo, no te distraigas y deja las putas para después, ¿ok?

Aziz-Pues claro que me parece asombroso. Me sorprende que siendo una raza tan joven puedan manejar el clima-digo, sólo espero que Rainbow no se enoje cómo siempre...

Twilight -¿Qué, tu raza no puede manejar el clima? -pregunta dudosa.

Aziz-Antes si podíamos, porque usabamos una estación espacial para alterarlo-ante la mirada extrañada de ellas empezó a explicar-Una estación espacial es una especie de edificio construido en el espacio, que gira alrededor del planeta y puede servir cómo base, ciudad, laboratorio y muchas cosas más.

Pinkie-Uh, se oye divertido.

Aziz-En parte lo es Pinkie, en parte lo es. Bueno, esa estación espacial, llamada "Prometheus III", usaba unas cápsulas que contenian diferentes sustancias, esas cápsulas eran lanzadas hacia la superficie y, al llegar a cierta altura, se abrian soltando la susutancia, la cuál podía alterar el ambiente del sitio. También usaba electroimanes gigantes para controlar los terremotos, maremotos y hasta erupciones volcánicas.

Twilight -¡Increible! ¿Y por qué decís que ahora no pueden?

Aziz-Es que esa estación y todas las demás fueron destruidas en la Primera Guerra Solar por nuestros enemigos, los Lavant. Al destruirse Prometheus III, las cápsulas cayeron desordenadas, dispersandose por el mundo, abriendose y mezclandose. Eso cambió el clima de mi mundo, convirtiendolo en un desierto hirviente con tormentas de lluvia ácida cada 30 días en un lugar aleatorio o congelamientos inusuales en el ecuador durante la mitad del año. Además, las estaciones dejaron de sucederse ordenadamente en el año y cambiaron su duración, llegando a desaparecer algunas de ellas en algunos lugares.

Spike-¿Cómo? -pregunto. Ya me había olvidado que estaba este con nosotros... -¿No hay estaciones?

Aziz-En algunos lugares faltan algunas, en otros hay una sola eternamente y en otros están las cuatro estaciones, pero en otro orden o aleatorias. Realmente es dificil vivir. -Dice pensativo.

Applejack-Wow, que... mundo más complicado que es el tuyo-dice asombrada, y también asustada-, y si, según tú, ya tienen tecnologia cómo para ir a las estrellas, ¿porque no se van a otro planeta y viven allí? -esa es una buena pregunta...

Aziz-Es que nos sentimos muy apegados a nuestro mundo de origen, sólo lo abandonariamos si fuera una emergencia extrema, seguimos viviendo en él cómo recordatorio de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar-...y esa una buena respuesta.

Spike -Bueno, son sntimentales, quién lo diria-dice con una expresión burlona.

Aziz-¡Oye! Tu harías lo mismo si tu planeta es destruido ¿o no?-le retruco.

Spike-Pues si, pero...

Aziz-¡Aja! -grito mientras lo señala con la mano-también eres sentimental. -je, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para retrucarme.

Spike-¡No lo soy! -dice enfadado.

Todos nos reimos por un rato a costa del dragón, el cuál estaba rojito de la vergüenza. Claro que lo dejamos tranquilo, pero eso da cómo para varias bromas.

Ya era hora de comer para los ponis y por eso nos dirigimos al comedor real. Al llegar vimos a Celestia sentada esperandonos.

Celestia -Hola hermana, chicas, Aziz.-dijo cortesmente.

Todos-Hola princesa.-dijimos mientras nos sentamos. Al instante aparecieron ponis que llevaban bandejas hacia la mesa y las dejaban en frente de cada uno de nosotros, excepto a mí. Entonces la princesa Celestia dijo.

Celestia -Aziz, ¿que come tu raza? Es que no sabiamos que prepararte.

Aziz-No se preocupe princesa, yo ya tengo mi comida aquí -le digo y reviso la bolsa de mi armadura buscando las pastillas. Al ver eso Rarity pregunto.

Rarity -¿Que estas haciendo querido?

Aziz-Buscando algo para comer. Estuve tres días dormido, necesito algo-le respondí mientras sacaba el frasco de pastillas.

Rainbow -¿Vas a comer sólo lo de allí? -pregunta incrédula.

Aziz-No, de hecho-agito el frasco y noto qué está vacío; el último lo comí en el bosque-aquí no hay nada; por suerte siempre tengo un respaldo-y saco una bolsita metalizada con un cierre hermético. Rompo el cierre y saco una de las pastillas, guardando el resto en el frasco.

Applejack -¿Sólo... Comerás eso? -pregunta desconfiada.

Aziz-Sí; estas son píldoras de proteínas, la ración de comida de cada soldado. Esta pastilla tiene las proteínas suficientes cómo para cubrir mi hambre durante 9 horas. Un logro de la ingenieria Kant'cheek.

Todas -Increible. -dicen fascinadas mientras me trago la pastilla y me tomo un litro de agua de un sorbo.

Al terminar de comer las princesas nos guian hacia el salón del trono para, según ellas, mostrarme algo asombroso. Espero que sea cierto...

* * *

 **-Balcones del salón del trono-09:56 pm-**

Al llegar Celestia se empieza a emocionar.

Celestia-¡Rápido Luna, hay que mostrarle!

Aziz-Ehhh... ¿Mostrarme qué?-pregunto sin entender nada.

En ese momento ambas ya se habían colocado en los balcones y me dijeron.

Ambas-Esto. Colocate en la ventana para ver mejor-y hago lo que me pidieron. Desde allí, veo cómo Celestia se eleva hacia el sol iluminando su cuerno, bajando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que bajaba el sol. Luego se volvió al balcón y miró a su hermana.

Celestia -Tu turno Luna-le dijo, y al instante la princesa hizo lo mismo quecsu hermana, sólo que ella levantaba la cabeza al levantar la Luna. Al terminar, volvió al balcón y ambas hermanas juntaron sus cuernos, en un chispazo de magia que hizo aparecer estrellas en el cielo. Un espectáculo magnifico.

Luna-Y, ¿que te pareció? -pregunta animada.

Aziz-Increible, nunca ví nada igual. Y que conste que he visto cosas asombrosas-le respondo con una sonrisa.

Celestia -Que bien que te guste. A propósito, mande preparar unas habitaciones para ustedes, así pasan la noche aquí.

Rarity -¡Oh, qué bien!

Twilight-Gracias princesa.

Celestia -No es nada Twilight.

Aziz -Espere un momento, ¿significa que dormiré en la misma habitación con ellas?-pregunto.

Celestia -Em, si, pero es porque las otras habitaciones están... Ocupadas-dice algo nerviosa.

Aziz-Mmmmmm-murmuro sospechando.

Celestia-Jeje, no es nada misterioso. -rie nerviosa.

Aziz-Mmmm-digo con los ojos entrecerrados mirandola fijamente -De acuerdo princesa, sólo me asombre. -le digo para calmarla-"Te estaré vigilando Celestia "-pienso aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, una enorme suite con nueve camas. Seguro que son: 6 para las chicas, una para Spike, otra para la alumna de Twilight y la última para mí.

Celestia -Bueno mis invitados, que tengan dulces sueños. Mañana tendrán un día muy agitado presentando a Aziz al pueblo.

Aziz-Espere un microsegundo. ¿Tan pronto quiere que me conoscan? Si apenas llegue ayer.

Rainbow -En realidad llegaste hace 4 días.-responde recalcando lo obvio.

Aziz-Sí, pero 3 de esos 4 días estuve desmayado por culpa de sus guardias.

Rarity -Touche.

Celestia -Además, los ponis ya te vieron. Queremos presentarte antes de que algún poni piense que estás encerrado aquí creyendo que tú fuiste el responsable del ataque al tren.

Aziz-De acuerdo su majestad, lo haremos cuando usted lo decida-digo con un tonp muy militar.

Celestia -Gracias señor Aziz, es muy amable.

Aziz-Sí sí, y no me digas señor, que sólo tengo 211 años -me hago el ofendido.

Celestia -¿211?-mira a Luna, quién le rrsponde con una cara de "ya me lo dijo"-Okkk. Bueno, hasta mañana a todos.

Twilight -Hasta mañana princesa.

Applejack -Adios.

Rarity -Gracias por la suite princesa.

Rainbow -Hasta mañana su majestad.

Aziz-Bueno, hasta mañana.

Nos acomodamos en nuestras camas, mientras me quito la armadura y la coloco en un lugar seguro. Entonces Applejack pregunta.

Applejack -Aziz, ¿dormiras otra vez de cabeza?

Starlight -¿Duerme de cabeza? -pregunta asombrada.

Rainbow -Si, y no sabes lo gracioso que se ve así -responde aguantando las ganas de reir.

Aziz-Pues sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? -cuestiono.

Rarity -No, es que es algo asombroso. ¿Por que dormis así?

Aziz-Es un tipo de entrenamiento militar, para mejorar mi equilibrio; al final lo terminé adoptando cómo forma de dormir.

Twilight -Interesante-dice mientras anota en su libreta.

Pinkie-¡Wow! ¿Crees que me podrías enseñar? -pregunta dando saltitos en su cama.

Aziz-No se Pinkie, sólo sirve con seres que caminen en dos patas, pero veo si te sirve después .

Pinkie -¡BIENNN! -dice muy alegre y dando saltos cada vez más rápidos.-¡Ahora hay que esperar a llegar a Ponyville!-dice, o más bien grita.

Aziz-¿Para que?

Pinkie-No te puedo decir, es una sorpresaaaaa.-dice en voz muy baja mientras se acuesta de forma muy, muy lenta.

Miro a Rainbow, la cuál me dice:

Rainbow-No le hagas caso, es sólo Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Aziz-Eso no lo dudo.

Al fin hora de dormir, ya tengo ganas de echarme una siestecita, y sí, ya se que estuve dormido durante tres días, pero cuando el cuerpo tiene sueño, tiene sueño. ¿Capichi?

Me acomodo en mi, según los ponis, peculiar forma de dormir. "¿Peculiar, ja, mira quién lo dice", pienso mirando a Twilight dormir de espaldas aplastando las alas, casi sin darse cuenta, igual Fluttershy y Rainbow. Bueno, mañana me espera una presentación enfrente de un país de equinos asustadizos. ¿Que puede salir mal?

* * *

Bueno, aquí el quinto capítulo. Disculpen si tarde más en subirlo, ya que no tenía internet. Pero ahora que puedo, aprovecho. Antes de despedirme, les tengo una pregunta: ¿les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo en "formato chat"(o sea: Aziz -Hola-dijo) o pruebo con otro(Hola-dijo Aziz)? Ustedes deciden.

Bueno chicos, este es el capítulo de hoy, dejen rewiews si les ha gustado y si no puess...dejen rewiews igual. No importa si son constructivos o destructivos; ambos me ayudan. Y además, son mi paga XD.

Nahuel836 se despide.. ¡Chau chau!


	6. Capítulo 6-El sueño y la bienvenida

¡Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"! Antes que nada disculpen por la tardanza. Ahora sí, aquí van las aclaraciones:

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola" pensamientos

(Hola) notas de autor.

Y algo nuevo, desde ahora:

- _Tulá_ \- palabras en idioma Kant'cheek, o cualquier idioma desconocido. Sí, sigo tu consejo **Selkhova.**

Y el disclaimer :

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad.**

Sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 6-El sueño, la bienvenida y Black Mesa.

 **-Mundo onírico-11:32 pm-**

 **Narrador omnisciente :**

Era una nueva noche en Equestria y la Princesa Luna se disponía a vigilar los sueños de los ponis. Y aunque no lo crean estaba bastante ocupada: el ataque de hace varios días aún perturbaba los sueños de una gran cantidad de ponis (puede que sea la princesa de la noche, pero superar algo cómo eso tarda días, o hasta semanas) y no sólo eran ponis afectados directamente sino también ponis de todas partes de Equestria, asustados por el evento. Después de sacar a algunos ponis de pesadillas en las cualés ellos eran los que morían por la explosión, o que simplemente eran atacados por el "monstruo" que logró hacer llorar a las portadoras, decidió que era hora de hacerle una "visita no programada" a Aziz para confrontarlo; lo había visto dormirse y, por lo tanto, podía soñar. A Luna no le agradaba demasiado al ser un alienígena y a la vez verlo actuar tan similar a un poni; aunque era diferente en aspecto y tecnologia bien podría ser una criatura desconocida de su propio mundo. Tampoco a su hermana le parecía confiable, a pesar de haber actuado tan cordial ese día. Por eso habían planeado que Luna entrara en el sueño de Aziz si es que en realidad soñaba, y averiguar cosas sobre él.

En el mundo onírico cada poni era representado por una puerta hecha acorde a su personalidad, pero no estaban todas dispuestas en pasillos. Al contrario, cada puerta ocupaba exactamente el mismo lugar que su dueño en el mundo real, formando diferentes pisos en ese mundo. Tras recorrer lo que vendría siendo el castillo encontro la puerta de su hermana, un gran portón de oro con el símbolo del sol en el centro; estuvo tentada de entrar, pero no lo hizo al pensar que perdería mucho tiempo. Vólo hacia el "piso" de arriba (al ser el mundo onírico no necesita pisos, escaleras ni puertas normales) y llegó a la habitación de las portadoras. Cada una tenía sus puertas rodeadas de un aura verde, que significaba que tenían un sueño muy agradable, igual la de Spike. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta vio una puerta muy rara: era de metal, no tenía manija y tenía un marco amarillo con rayas negras. Esta puerta estaba rodeada por relampagos, mostrando una poderosa corriente eléctrica.(Para que se de una idea, es cómo las puertas del Wolfenstein Old Blood). Además de tener un aura roja muy fuerte.

Luna-"¿Estas teniendo una pesadilla? Y yo que pensaba que los aliens no soñaban cómo nosotros"-pensó ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero entonces recordó un detalle... -"¡No tiene manija! ¿Y ahora cómo la abro? Ojala tuviera a Twilight Sparkle aquí, ella sabría cómo tratar con esto"-penso mientras revisaba la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla y electrocutarse. Luego de un rato, se resigno y estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que se abrió cuando apoyo por accidente su casco en ella. -"¡Pues claro! Al estar en el mundo onírico no me puede pasar nada, ni me pueden atacar. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? "-Luego de pensar esto, se metió.

Tras entrar, se encontró en un pasillo metálico, el cuál se veia bastante dañado, con marcas de pelea, partes quemadas y rotas, e incluso sangre. En conjunto el sitio daba bastante miedo.

Luna-"¿Que pasó aquí"-se pregunta preocupada, cuando un rumor cercano atrae su atención -"¿Y ese ruido? "-piensa, para luego echarse a correr hacia la fuente del sonido.

Al salir se encuentra en un bosque bastante curioso, ya que los árboles y las plantas tenían hojas de color azul, y cielo plateado, con bastantes rocas de color naranja. Y en ese lugar ocurría una batalla campal: unas criaturas cómo de la raza de Aziz avanzaban usando tubos que disparaban ataques sónicos, mientras otros aliens, con forma humanoide y cabeza de perro, muy parecidos a los Perros Diamante, se defendían usando gigantescas armaduras plateadas con un gigantesco tubo giratorio montado en un costado, cubiertos por gigantescas máquinas bípedas con cañones por brazos y unas cajas sobre los hombros que disparaban bolas de plasma. Además vio del lado Kant'cheek unos vehículos enormes, que eran cómo carros con un cañon de rayos (cañon Tesla) y una escotilla arriba, pero lo que más le impresiono es que ese carro flotaba, a unos centimetros del suelo, pero flotaba, y avanzaba por sobre las plantas, pero en ocasiones derribaba árboles para poder pasar y seguir disparando sobre ellos. Algunos soldados eran atravesados por los ataques a distancia y otros peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo provocando heridas bastante profundas.

En medio de esa destrucción la princesa Luna se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era un recuerdo, y ella un fantasma en él, por lo tanto nadie podría verla ni oírla, a menos que...

Luna-¡Aziiiizzzz! -grita la princesa mientras busca al alien. Ninguno de los soldados le hacían caso, enfrascados en una batalla salvaje; pero bueno, no es cómo si le pudieran hacer mucho caso. Hablaban en un idioma tan extraño que Luna con suerte podía distinguir las letras de la frase. Busco y busco hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en una especie de sabana (cómo la sabana africana), con pasto morado y pocos árboles, en dónde había un pequeño campamento formado por tres carpas metálicas en linea, con torretas formando paredes alrededor de la base, y sobre todo esto ellas había un grupo de máquinas voladoras que parecían proteger el campamento, al igual que un gran grupo de soldados de muchos aspectos: grandes, pequeños, de dos patas, tres cuatro, seis, con una o varias cabezas, etc. Al mirar hacia el cielo encontró que había explosiones a gran altura, y en medio de estas más de esas máquinas.

Luna se metio en el campamento, aprovechando su invisibilidad y fue a la tienda central, que era el doble de alta de las otras. Ahí dentro había un grupo numeroso de alienígenas que se movian de un lado a otro, preparando armas, soldados, tanques y naves para la batalla. En el tercer piso encontró a Aziz, con la misma armadura de Equestria, sólo que con las partes faltantes, parado frente a una mesa gris sobre la cuál había un gran "espejo" de forma triangular, con una base con botones, en la que se veía a otro de su raza un poco más alto, con cresta en forma de ola y una barba algo blanca que parecía estar en problemas porque tras él había un grupo de soldados luchando contra seres similares a los que había en el bosque, sólo que con armaduras verdes, quienes literalmente estaban agujereando a los Kant'cheek.

Aziz- _¡Trak bitar¡ ¡Heïl tornet bicar sumatay¡ Bieth sustrea -_ dijo en el mismo idioma que todos allí, y que la princesa no entendia.

Soldado 1(es otro, no el mismo del primer cap)- _¡Siegh tunal! Neiga bitou salah tor. ¡Daga male!_ -respondeel soldado gritando aterrado la última parte. De repente hubo una explosión y la imagen se corto, quedando la pantalla en estática.

Aziz- _¡Zacka, dou Zacka dou!_ -grita, pronunciando el nombre del soldado. Luego se tapa los ojos y respira hondo. Tras él, los soldados de la base lo miran con una expresión de miedo, al igual que Luna. Finalmente, sin dejar de ver la estática, dice- _Cuad't Ipsor, makate lus rendited._

Soldado 2- _¿Hai?-_ preguntó asustado un soldado, con aspecto más humanoide pero con tentáculos en vez de pies- _Viê ti, Mitreon Aziz, viré o tor una..._

Aziz- _¡Erk'oba, m_ _akate lus rendited, tosa!_ -grita enojado, y al instante todos los soldados empezaron a teclear en otros espejos cómo ese, y al ver por una ventana Luna se encontró con que algunos cañones de la base empezaron a disparar rayos verdes hacia el bosque, destrozando árboles y provocando múltiples explosiones a lo lejos, mientras que el resto disparaba hacia el cielo, hacia las máquinas voladoras.

La princesa estaba horrorizada, primero por la batalla, y ahora por esos ataques, porque comprendio lo que decía: disparar con toda la potencia de las armas sin importar si hubiera aliados en el medio, provocando muchas bajas.

Luna-¿Pe-pero cómo puedes hacer eso? -se pregunto asustada. Entonces decidió intervenir y despertarlo. Con su magia creo un torbellino de energía que empezó a destrozar el lugar, haciendo que todos gritaran y trataran de escapar, excepto Aziz. Él estaba quieto en el mismo sitio, mirando fijamente el torbellino. Sabía que se perdia la oportunidad de hablarle y averiguar más, pero, al ver la escena, prefirió ayudar; después de todo, tenía todo el día para interrogarlo...

* * *

 **-Mundo real-Habitación de Aziz y las chicas-10:28 a.m.-**

 **PDV Aziz:**

Me desperté bastante agitado, y no era para menos: había soñado otra vez con las batallas en las que participé, cómo cada noche. Debo admitir que con el paso de los años uno se debería acostumbrar en mi raza, pero algunas de las batallas fueron verdaderas carnicerias, por suerte esta no es una de ellas. Aunque al final me parecio ver a la Princesa Luna, pero seguramente era parte del sueño, o cómo le decimos en la Federación, _"Ilukion fataris"_ (ilusión del recuerdo).

Al ver a mí alrededor noto que la princesa Twilight y las otras portadoras no están, al parecer se levantan muy temprano aquí. Me levanté (seguia de cabeza) y iba a ponerme la armadura cuando noté que algo no iba bien: no la encontraba, y cuando ordené desactivar la refracción, no respondió. _¡Erk'orba! ._ Seguramente se lo habrán llevado y ahora lo estarán estudiando; siempre me pasa lo mismo.

Me acerque a la entrada y, asomandome apenas, ví a unos guardias en cada lado de la puerta, que se quedaron en sus lugares sin inmutarse. Lo repito, tienen buena disciplina. Luego entre en la habitación de nuevo y, para asegurarme de algo, empecé a hablar en voz baja.

Aziz- _Tradeï, tradeï, bicor, true, lis. ¡Rechra! Minars suba_ -lo que me temía; sin la armadura no puedo entenderlos, ni ellos a mí. ¿Porque, se preguntaran? Bueno, tiene que ver con el Analizador del traje: resulta que todos los idiomas que he hablado están almacenados en ese brazalete. Pues, cómo aprender el idioma nativo de forma "normal" tardaría mucho tiempo, los Analizadores los aprenden por nosotros y luego, cuando necesitamos hablarlo, entenderlo o leerlo, el brazalete pasa los datos necesarios a un chip en nuestro cerebro, para así usarlos en ese preciso momento. Pero, para evitar sobrecargar las neuronas, apenas dejamos de necesitar esas palabras, el mismo chip lo borra del cerebro para despejar espacio, mientras que las palabras siguen en el brazalete. He aquí el problema: al no tener puesto el brazalete, o estar este muy lejos de mí, no puedo acceder a sus datos, y el único idioma que piedo hablar es el de mi raza. Pero bueno, problemas después, ahora debo averiguar dónde está.

Me pongo la bufanda, que es la única prenda que no se llevaron, y consideró mis opciones: no puedo salir por la puerta ya que los soldados me tratarian de hablar y, al no poder entenderlos creeran que me volví salvaje o un monstruo y me atacarán; tampoco puedo quedarme aquí, ya que entraran, me trataran de hablar, y otra vez lo mismo. Así que me queda salir por la ventana.

Me asomo por ella y miro el entorno; nada, ni un pegaso. Convenientemente está ventana da hacia un patio interno del edificio, así que no hay problema. Tengo unas salientes de las que agarrarme, y así voy pasando hacia la siguiente ventana, la abro un poco y reviso: otra habitación de huéspedes, vacia. Sigo con la siguiente: otra habitación de huéspedes, también vacia. ¿No era que estaban ocupadas todas? Cómo sea, sigo por la siguiente, que no se puede abrir, no importa. Sigo con la de al lado: almacén de limpieza. Esto me va a llevar todo el día...

* * *

 **-Salón del trono-Reino de Equestria-11:13 a.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

En la sala del trono estaban reunidos la princesa Celestia, Twilight y sus amigas, Spike y un grupo de científicos ponis de bastante mal aspecto, ya que parecían haber pasado la noche en vela estudiando algo.

Celestia-Entonces... ¿No averiguaron algo sobre la armadura? ¿Lo que sea?-preguntó asombrada la princesa.

Científico 1-Lo lamentamos su majestad, pero es imposible; esa armadura ignoró los hechizos de manipulación, replicación, modificación y se rió del intento de alquimia para descubrir de que está hecha. -dijo un unicornio plateado, de crin y cola azul claro con líneas azul oscuro y Cutie Mark de un microscopio estudiando un átomo del modelo de Bohr.

Twilight -No me extraña, después de todo Aziz viene de otro mundo; es lógico suponer que tienen más tecnologia que nosotros-repuso la alicornio morada (¿O era lavanda grisaceo? )

Applejack -Recuerdenme porque tenemos la armadura de Aziz aquí sin qué él lo sepa. -pide la vaquera.

Rainbow -¿Pero no te das cuenta Applejack? ¡Estamos tratando de averiguar si él es una amenaza para nuestro mundo! -dice algo enojada la pegaso cian.

Fluttershy -Pero... Chicas, em... ¿No es malo robarle a alguien que conoces y que te acaba de considerar su amigo? -pregunta en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto cómo para que la escuchen.

Applejack -¡Ven, hasta Fluttershy no está de acuerdo con esto!

Rainbow -¡Pero si es para protegernos de lo que nos pueda hacer! ¿O te gustaría que en algún momento te ataque por la espalda? -pregunta desafiante la pegaso.

Rarity -Pero, querida, Aziz hizo una promesa, lo cuál, según parece, es muy importante para su raza-retruca la modista.

Pinkie-Sí... ¡Pero no fue una Pinkie Promesa, o sea que la puede romper, y si la rompe no será más nuestro amigo y nunca me enseñará su ultramegahiperdivertida habilidad para dormir de cabezaaaaa! -dice ella.

Rainbow -Pinkie tiene razón, no la hizo, entonces es un peligro.

Científico 1-¿Una Pinkie Promesa? ¡Jajajaja! No me hagan reir, eso es algo para potrillos. A ver, ¿que tiene de especial esa promesa, eh? -dice burlón el unicornio.

Applejack -Ay no... Amigo, no debiste decir eso.

Pinkie -¿Es... Algo... Para potrillos?-pregunta con el pelo lacio y mirando cómo si fuera la niña del aro. Al instante las chicas, la princesa y hasta los guardias se alejan de ella, mientras el grupo de científicos se mantenía en el lugar algo nerviosos. De repente Pinkie se tira sobre ellos a gran velocidad mientras grita-¡Valoren la Pinkie Promesa, incultooooossss! -seguido del grito poco varonil de estos...

* * *

 **-Habitación de la princesa Luna -Unos minutos atrás -**

 **PDV Luna:**

¡Buaaaaammmm! Que noche más ajetreada, había muchas pesadillas por toda Equestria; me sorprende que aún no haya venido una turba de ponis furiosos reclamando ejecutar a Aziz, eso hacían antes, en mi época, aunque ahora todos parecen ser más cobardes. El sueño del alien fue muy aterrador, pero no me molesta; eh visto cosas peores.

¿?-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! -escucho un grito desde la sala del trono, supongo que serán los científicos de mi hermana; jeje, ya hicieron enojar a la amiga rosa de Twilight Sparkle.

¡La reunión! Cierto, ahora ellos le deben estar diciendo sobre cómo funcionan los objetos de Aziz. Me aseo y voy rápidamente hacia allí y abro la puerta con mucha fuerza, creo que me pase.

Celestia-¡Luna! ¿Que te he dicho de abrir las puertas sin preguntar o abrirlas fuerte? ¡Vas a terminar rompiendo el castillo. -me regaña mi hermana.

Luna-Lo siento, además no soy tan fuerte-me quejo y Celestia me pone una cara incriminatoria-Lo de el otro día con los pasteles fue un error tuyo, Tía. Ahora, cambiando de tema, logré entrar al sueño de Aziz-dije orgullosa y haciendo énfasis en el "logré".

Applejack -¡Bien hecho princesa! ¿Que encontró, sueños alienígenas que nosotros no podemos entender, o no había nada?

Luna-Pues verás, portadora Applejack, en el sueño había...

 **Una explicación algo larga después:**

Luna-... Y eso fue lo que ví -terminé de explicar.

Alrededor mío todos estaban... Cómo decirlo... ¿Asustados? ¿Con cara de nunca haber visto algo así y no querer verlo nunca? Si, era eso.

Celestia-¿En serio sueña con cosas así? -pregunta algo asustada.

Rarity -Ahora tengo miedo de ser su amigo. -dice temblando.

Luna-Sí, pero era una pesadilla; al parecer no quería dar esa orden, pero lo que sea que haya pasado en ese espejo le habrá obligado-razono.

Twilight -Bu-bueno, creo que hay que preguntarle antes de pensar cualquier cosa, ¿no?

Rainbow -Twilight, ¿lo estás defendiendo? -pregunta sospechosamente la pegaso.

Twilight -Em... ¡No!-empieza a decir algo nerviosa- sólo que él es nuestro amigo, las salvó a ustedes en el tren, ¿acaso eso no significa que él es bueno? -creo que aquí hay gato encerrado... Hablando de Aziz, ¿dónde está él?

No llego a preguntar nada porque aparecio un guardia terrestre de color beige, que venía bastante agitado; gritaba:

Guardia Terrestre -¡Princesas, princesas? Debo avisarles de algo urgente sobre el alien.

Luna-"Okey, esto no pinta nada bien"-pensé.

Celestia-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?-pregunta.

GT(Guardia Terrestre)-No su majestas, es que ha desaparecido. -oh no.

Todos-¡¿Qué?! -preguntamos asustados.

GT-Sí, desapareció, cuando entramos la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta.

Luna-Hermana, no creerás que...

Celestia -Sí Luna, Aziz ha escapado. ¡Rápido, que todos los guardias, revisen el castillo, no debe estar muy lejos!

GT-Sí, su majestad-y se va corriendo.

Twilight -Oh no, vamos, ayudemos a buscarlo-dice, y ella y sus amigas se van trotando.

Luna-Yo revisaré con el telescopio-digo, y empiezo a trotar hacia mi cuarto. Aziz Seagan, dónde te has ido...

* * *

 **-Pasillos del castillo-Zona oeste-12:50-**

 **PDV Aziz:**

Bueno, debo admitir la búsqueda desde afuera del castillo era bastante... Infrictuosa, la gran mayoría de ventanas estaban cerradas, y en algunas me encontraba con sirvientes, que por suerte no me veían, pero esa suerte no duraría por mucho: en algún momento me iarán a despertar y... ¡Oh, sorpresa, ya fueron! Me dí cuenta cuando ví a una cantidad algo exagerada de guardias reales que estaban buscando "algo" por todo el castillo; no hay que ser un _kreknio_ para saber que buscaban: a mí. El hecho de que no empezaran hasta ahora indica que confiaban en que dormería hasta tarde, y lo hubiese hecho si algp no me hubiese despertado bruscamente... Debo preguntarle a la princesa Luna si puede entrar en los sueños, eso me sería un problema.

Cómo sea, si suponía que estaban en la sala del trono, la armadura debería estar allí, ya que estarían pensando cómo devolvermela y evitar problemas; con esa idea en mente, empecé a andar de manera sigilosa por el edificio... Esto será divertido...

* * *

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

(Insertar música de sigilo de Misión imposible; repetirla si es necesario)

Vemos a Aziz andar apoyado en la pared, hasta llegar a la esquina. Desde ese lugar ve a un grupo de guardias discutiendo dónde buscarlo y se agacha para pasar bajo la mesa. Una vez ahí, espera hasta que, luego de un rato, ellos se separan.

Luego se ve un pasillo grande, con varias columnas. Los soldados pasan corriendo en el medio, revisando con la mirada los laterales. Luego de que se fueran se ve hacia el techo, en dónde Aziz estaba agarrado de una columna.

Aziz pasa gateando por detrás de unos soldados, apenas se dan vuelta, se esconde detrás de un jarrón; luego de un rato sigue andando, y otra vez los guardias miran hacia ahí; ahora se esconde justo atrás de un cuadro de Celestia, y los guardias son tan pendejos que no notan que el cuadro esta varios metros adelante de la pared. Al irse, Aziz asoma la cabeza y al no encontrar a nadie sale (apoyando el cuadro de nuevo dónde estaba) y se va.

Tras esto, se vé a un gran grupo de guardias revisando el comedor. Van vaciando y sacando cada objeto hasta que se dan por vencidos en ese cuarto; sin embargo uno de ellos grita y todos ven una caja moviendose lentamente. Al ser descubierta, sobre esta aparece un signo de exclamación y Aziz, que estaba debajo sale corriendo tirando la caja atrás.

(Fin de la música)

 **PDV Aziz:**

 _¡Tror Tránteror!_ Estos guardias si que son buenos. Algo torpes a veces, pero buenos en parte, les falta algo de práctica. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es... ¡Todos los condenados, _hatzxsinos_ y putos guardias me empezaron a perseguir! Y no una persecución normal, sino que salian de todos lados, y hasta me atacaban con rayos que, según pude ver cuando le daban por accidente a uno de los suyos, me iban a desmayar. Sólo mi agilidada natural y el "tiempo ralentizado" de mi vista me permitían escapar. Lo peor era que no entendía ni _hauyna_ de lo que decían; lo único que oía eran puros relinchidos sin sentido, otro efecto de no tener el Analizador a mano. Y así fuí corriendo por todos lados, siempre esquivándolos. Quería hablarles, pero cuando decía algo se asustaban un poco y me gritaban... Cómo odio no entenderlos.

* * *

 **PDV Celestia:**

Los guardias nos habían avisado que encontraron a Aziz escondiendose y que ahora estaba escapando, así que me puse por dónde el pasaría; crei que había encontrado otro camino hasta que lo vi aparecer corriendo medio agachado y esquivando todo lo que le lanzaban.

Un guardia se había teletransportado adelante de él para agarrarle las patas, pero lo esquivo pasandole por arriba y luego empezó a rodar para finalmente seguir corriendo. Otro le lanzó un hechizo de sueño qué evitó girando sobre si mismo cómo un trompo; no entiendo cómo no se marea. Entonces me puse enfrente de todos y...

Celestia-¡ALTO TODOOOOOOOSSSSSS!-grité con la voz real de Canterlot, lanzando hacia atrás a la gran mayoría de guardias. Aziz, en cambio, fue arrastrado al principio por el viento, pero luego siguió corriendo cómo si nada hasta que cayó al piso, exhausto.

Aziz- _Tuf, kión tive icke cic tul_ -dijo en un idioma que no entendí; igual había supuesto sobre su idioma nativo desde que Twilight me habló sobre él.

Celestia-Aziz Seagan, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunté, tratando de mostrarme amable.

Aziz- _¿Huá? ¿Vitræ sumata?_ -pregunta; tal parece que no me puede entender y yo a él, así que le aplico un hechizo de sueño.

Celestia-Duerme... -digo mientras lo veo cerrar sus párpados y caer dormido. Al instante miro para adelante y me encuentro con que los soldados ya se habían levantado; me sentia mal por haber usado la voz real junto con ellos, así que dije-Atención guardias, tomense el día libre, pero antes quiero que lleven al señor Seagan a la Sala del Trono y que reúnan traigan a las portadoras y a mi hermana; diganles que ya lo encontramos.

GT-Pero... ¿No lo encerraremos en el calabozo? -pregunta el mismo guardia de antes.

Celestia-No es necesario soldado, todo esto fue provocado por nosotros al quitarle su armadura; sospecho que era necesaria para que pueda entendernos.

GT-Cómo ordene su majestad. ¡Ya oyeron soldados, llevenlo al salón! -ordena y empiezan a levantarlo. Al parecer es lo suficientemente liviano cómo para ser llevado entre dos guardias sin molestarles mucho. No fue necesario llamar a Twilight y sus amigas y alumna: vinieron apenas oyeron la voz real. Entramos todos y, tras un par de explicaciones sobre sus palabras usamos un hechizo para despertarlo.

Aziz- _Erk'orba, thiæ columnia sivara atch_ -empezó a decir en voz baja. Luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y se levantó rápidamente mientras nos miraba enojado- _¡Zack'aut! Nymare tufalç oüghâ amé. Visjé tuma._

Luna-Aziz Seagan, lamentamos todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo haberte quitado tu armadura, no sabíamos que era tan necesaria. -empezó a decir mi hermana. Aziz nos miraba con cara de no entender nada.

Celestia-Casi lo olvido; toma, te la devolvemos-y levite adelante suyo la armadura, la cuál agarró sin dudar. Luego se la clocó y las mangas del traje se despliegan mientras tecleaba algo en el vidrio de su brazo. Después tuvo un pequeño escalofrío y habló.

Aziz-Probando, probando, uno dos tres, ¿me entienden? -pregunta, a lo que asentimos- _¡Brakae!_ , sabía que funcionaría _.-_ dice, intercalando una palabra desconocida-Bueno, ahora que nos entendemos, podrían decirme... ¡¿Por qué _aügateías_ me robaron la armadura?!-pregunta enojado.

Twilight -Bueno, es que... Queríamos investigar de que estaba hecha y ver si podríamos replicar su metal-se excusó mi alumna.

Aziz- _Rot b'ae'zò_ , Twi, no es eso, lo que ustedes querían era averiguar que tecnologia usaba. ¿O no? -pregunta retador.

Twilight -¡Bueno, sí! Es que es muy avanzada. ¿Sabés la cantidad de avances qué haríamos en la ciencia si tuvieramos todo eso?

Aziz-Sí, lo sé -le responde mientras tomaba una de esas pastillas. A todo esto, ¿qué come en realidad? -Pero no quiero mostrarselos; tu raza es muy joven para tener esas cosas y además, si se los diera, ¿qué me darían ustedes a cambio?

Rarity-Pues lo que quisieras querido -dice ella.

Aziz-Ahí está el problema: yo no quiero nada de ustedes-dice mientras toma un trago de agua -Mi raza es una de las cuatro más avanzadas en la galaxia, tenemos cosas que ustedes ni siquiera imaginarian. Además, en la gran mayoria de las razas avanzadas robar es malo, ¿para ustedes no? Entonces son primitivos.

Rainbow -¡Oye!

Aziz-Cómo sea, ¿ustedes ya comieron? Porque según mi holobrazalete-mirando un holograma salido del cristal-aquí ya son la 1:58 .

Applejack -Sí compañero, pero debido a cierta poni que quería investigar-y mira acusadoramente a Twilight, quién se tapa la cara-No desayunaste.

Aziz-No importa, ya comí-señalando las pastillas-recuerden que esto me alimenta durante 9 horas.

Luna-Sí, pero ¿qué harás cuando se te acaben? En este planeta no hay comida de tu mundo y está noche será tu bienvenida, los chefs deben saber que comes para darte una alimentación propicia-pregunta mi hermana. Y con razón.

Aziz-No se preocupen por eso. Según la experiencia de mi raza, en casi todos los planetas con vida la vegetación es uno de los elementos que puede haber similares. Es decir, en este planeta podría haber plantas o animales comestibles para mí.

Fluttershy -¿Co-comes animales?-pregunto asustada, y la verdad a mí también me empezó a dar miedo.

Aziz- _Hai_ , si Fluttershy, mi raza puede comer animales-y nos asustamos-pero soy capaz de vivir sin comerlos.

Fluttershy -Me alegra oír eso. -dice sonriendo.

Aziz-Bueno, entonces, ¿por que no les muestro algunas plantas que puedo comer? Así las buscamos luego.

Todos-Bueno.

* * *

 **Un rato más tarde...**

 **PDV Aziz:**

Cómo explicarlo... Estuve más o menos media hora mostrandoles lo que podía comer, y sí, en Equinox, cómo ellos llaman a su planeta, hay algunas plantas, frutas y verduras que puedo comer... La cara que pusieron cuando les dije que podía comer minerales fue muy buena, en especial la de Spike.

Luna-A todo esto, nunca te pregunté algo. ¿Que era con lo que soñabas esta mañana? -pregunto ella-"vaya, entonces sí puede entrar en los sueños, debo tener cuidado"-pensé preocupado.

Aziz-¿Viste el sueño? -pregunto, a lo que ella asiente-No era nada, sólo un viejo recuerdo...

Applejack -¿Un viejo recuerdo? No amigo, eso no parecía un recuerdo bueno. ¿Qué era?

Aziz-Sólo un recuerdo... La batalla de Rinhana XIV, un planeta selva que era parte de la Federación y estaba bajo ataque de la Tecno-Unión. Si me viste ordenar el _I_ _us rendited_ , el ataque con los cañones, no te hagas una idea falsa: tuve que ordenarlo ya que era nuestra única esperanza, las naves de apoyo habían sido destruidas y sólo quedaban las fuerzas terrestres y, en algunos sitios, las marinas, mientras que los Sirius, la raza atacante, prácticamente no había perdido soldados. Al no haber naves de nuestro lado, no podíamos pedir refuerzos y del lado controlado por ellos había una base militar aliada abandonada en la que había piezas y herramientas con las que construimos una baliza para llamar al final de la batalla par que nos rescatarán Puedes juzgarme por eso, pero lo hice porque era lo último que podíamos hacer-expliqué tratando de ponerselo simple para que lo entiendan.

Celestia-Lo sentimos Aziz, no debimos preguntar.

Aziz-No importa, ya se _cardinó,_ ¿cierto?

Celestia-Eh... ¿Sí? -dice algo desconcertada la alicornio blanca, para luego preguntar-¿Y eso que significa, en idioma poni?

Aziz-Terminó, eso significa -respondo.

Después de una hora ya tenemos todo preparado: el lugar dónde se hará, el cuál era una gran plaza delante del castillo, qué miraba hacia un gran balcón, en dónde estariamos nosotros. Prácticamente es igual en cada planeta, pero bueno. Además había, también en esa plaza, unas mesas para queos ponis pudieran elegir qué comer, y aquí arriba lo mismo.

Mientras la plaza se iba llenando de ponis, pude notar, gracias a una mira del HB (holobrazalete), a algunos equinos bastante particulares: ví a una unicornio verde, con pelo verde más claro y una marca de un instrumento musical poni llamado lira, la cuál estaba sentada en una fuente, pero de una forma tal que se parecía a mí manera de sentarme, la cuál creí que los ponis no podian hacer. En este momento ella está discutiendo con otros ponis, posiblemente por su forma de sentarse. Además ví al Doctor y Derpy, quiénes traían consigo a una _yonad_ (potrilla) unicornio de color blanco y pelo verde con líneas azules, supongo que será su hija.

Y hubiera seguido observando de no haber escuchado tres gritos muy conocidos, al tiempo que unos seis pares de pequeñas patas caían sobre mí...

¿?-¡AZIIIIZ! -gritaron tres ponis pequeñas de colores blanco, amarillo y anaranjado. ¿Adivinan quiénes son? _Hai_ , son las Crusaders.

Aziz-¿Niñas? ¿Vinieron tan rápido? -pregunté, de verdad que esperaba que llegaran más tarde.

Applebloom -Sí Aziz, apenas nos llegaron mensajes de nuestras hermanas, nos preparamos y partimos.-dijo la _yonad_ amarilla, la cuál estaba... Sobre mi cara.

Sweetie Bell-La verdad, quisimos salir ayer, pero entre que era de noche y qhe no podiamos venir solas... «y tampoco queríamos venir solas»-murmuro la unicornio, que estaba sobre mi brazo izquierdo-Tuvimos que esperar hasta hoy.

Scotaloo -¡Pero al final vinimos! ¿No te parece estupendo? -pregunta la pegaso, qué, cómo sospecharan, estaba aplastando mi brazo derecho; suerte que son muy livianos.

Aziz- Sí, pero... ¿Cómo vinieron? Según ella-señalo a Sweetie Bell-no podian venir solas.

¿?-Porque nosotros las trajimos-oí decir a unas voces masculinas. Me saque Applebloom del rostro y ví a dos pegasos. Uno era de color azul con pelo celeste(no recuerdo bien su color, así que no se quejen), no se veía su Cutie Mark. Y el otro era de color negro, con crin y cola azules con una linea blanca y ojos amarillo brillante; su Cutie Mark era la letra Lambda (una V corta invertida) de color dorado. El primero me miraba con expresión divertida; el otro con una ceja alzada.

Aziz-Ustedes... ¿Quiénes son? -pregunte algo aturdido, aunque ya sospechaba quién era el segundo.

Pinkie-¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que te presentariamos la novedades en esta fiesta?-pregunta feliz- ¡Pues ellos son las novedades! Él -señalando al pegaso azul-es Soarin, el novio de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow -¡Pinkie! -dice la pegaso algo soneojada.

Pinkie-Y él -señalando al pegaso, quién aún tenía esa expresión -es Black Mesa, el nuevo poni de Ponyville. ¡Saludense!

Soarin-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Aziz,-saludo el pegaso tendiendome un casco, el cuál estreche con gusto-Rainbow Dash me hblo mucho de usted. ¿Es cierto que en su mundo era jefe del ejército? -pregunta.

Aziz-Sí, es cierto. Y creeme, no era tarea fácil, no sólo dirigia las operaciones, sino que a veces tuve que ser escolta de embajadores o _Consegores_ , o hasta del mismisimo _Autarça_ , la máxima autoridad de la Federación. -dije, vanagloriandome un poco.

Black-Claro, seguramente. Mucho... Gusto-dijo con un tono de voz molesto; supongo que él será de un grupo de la sociedad que debe ser algo paranoica.

Pinkie-No te preocupes Azizito, esta algo asombrado por ver a un alienígena-dice la rosada.

Aziz-No te preocupes Pinkie, yo lo entiendo; después de todo, no es fácil asimilar que hay vida inteligente diferentes a la suya, aunque viendolos-asomandome por la ventana y viendo que entre los poni había otras especies, que según me dijeron eran grifos y cebras-ustedes parece que lo asimilaron bien.

Twilight -Emmmm... Ya que todos nos conocemos... ¿Porque no vemos la presentación? Así sabremos cuando tiene que entrar Aziz-dijo para tratar de aliviar la tensión. Y todos le hicimos caso; ya en nuestros lugares pudimos ver cómo la princesa Celestia salía al balcón y, junto con Luna, volaba un poco y terminaban de iniciar la noche (creo que eso sonó algo irónico).

Celestia-¡Atención mis pequeños ponis! Tengo un anuncio que hacerles sobre un descubrimiento inédito en la historia de este mundo. -anuncia ella.

Poni 1-¿De que habla princesa?

Poni 2-¿Será un nuevo animal?

Poni 3-¿Han capturado al monstruo qué atacaba el tren?

Celestia-Escuchen mis queridos súbditos: las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía han hecho contacto con un ser proveniente de otro planeta-y ahí todos se asombran.

Poni 2-¿Un alienígena?

Poni 1-¡Nos atacará a todos!

Grifo 1-¡Llamen a los guardias!

Luna -Tranquilo, pueblo de Equestria, él nos ha prometido no atacarnos y, en realidad, él protegio el tren durante el ataque, pero luego lo acusaron injustamente.

Celestia-Y aquí lo presentamos. ¡Ven Aziz! -llama la princesa. En ese instante me levanto y voy hacia el balcón. Noto a un poni unicornio sosteniendo un gran cristal violeta en el balcón contiguo y a un pegaso que ha colocado un megafono enfrente, pero lo digo que no es necesario; después de todo, ¿para que tengo el HB?

Aziz-¡Hola pueblo de Canterlot! -digo usando el modulador de voz de la armadura, al oirme algunos ponis se sorprendieron y, gracias a mí oído superior, pude oirles decir "¿Ese es el alien?", "Es algo feo", "¡Que increible! "-Mi nombre es Aziz Seagan y soy un nuevo aliado de ustedes. No se preocupen, cómo ya dijo su princesa, no los atacaré ni nada de eso, sólo quiero tener un lugar dónde descansar en mi vida.-tras terminar, veo a la misma unicornio verde de antes, que levanta el casco y grita.

Unicornio-¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De que trabajas? -son muchas preguntas.

Aziz-Un Kant'cheek, del planeta Rao, parte de la Federación, y sobre mi trabajo.. Soy un _Mitreon_ -dije.

Poni 1-¿Mitrequé? -preguntó.

Aziz-Significa Comandante en mi idioma, el máximo rango militar en mi raza. -respondí, previendo la reacción de los equinos... _B_ _icor, true, lis..._

Ponis-¡Ahhhhhh, nos va a atacar!

Poni 3-¡Viene en una invasión! -grita un poni, mientras sale corriendo.

Y todo el sitio se convierte en un revuelo de patas y cabezas; típica reacción de una raza ignorante.

La princesa Luna, que había visto cómo me quedé inexpresivo sin hacer nada, pregunta:

Luna-¿Aziz, quieres que los calme con la voz real?

Aziz-No es necesario, he visto esta reacción en más planetas de los que se imagina, y lo ideal sería dejar que se calmen solos... A no ser que sean asustadizos por naturaleza.

Luna-De hecho, eso somos.

Aziz- _¿Hai?. -_ Luna asiente-De acuerod, calmalos.

Luna-Con gusto. ¡Pueblo de Canterlot! -grita la princesa Luna. -No tienen por que temer. Cómo ya hemos dicho, él es nuestro aliado y ha prometido no atacarnos, ¿verdad Aziz?

Aziz- _Aïringa_ -ante la cara de confusión de todos aclaro-Significa sí. -y se calman.

Poni reportero-Disculpe ehh... "Mitreon" Aziz, soy Wrenchjack, del diario Luz de Canterlot :¿Es cierto que usted defendio el tren de Canterlot y evitó que se partiera en dos?

Aziz-Sí, yo lo hice-y antes de que preguntara otra cosa dije-Y lo de las portadorras llorando fue por algo que dije... «Que no quiero volver a decir»-murmure para mí mismo.

Wrenchjack-¿Y cómo llegó usted a Equestria?

Aziz-Eso se debio a una pelea que ubo antes de que me fuera. Para detenerla tuve qué hacer explotar una máquina, pero al hacerlo se debió generar un campo espacio-temporal, que me debió transportar aquí. De cualquier forma, ya pasó y hay pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a ocurrir. Y justo hacia este planeta.

Black-¿A sí? ¿Y habrás venido sólo? -pregunta el pegaso negro apareciendo de repente al lado mío. -¿No se habrá transportado nadie más contigo?

Aziz-Pues no, no había nadie conmigo... A menos que... -y entonces recordé qie estaba con un darkiano en el momento de la explosión. ¿Será posible que se haya transportado aquí también? No, hubiera aparecido en el mismo sitio que yo ¿no? Aunque los campos espacio-temporales no son precisos: lo podrían haber mandado al otro lado del planeta...

Viendo que no respondia, la princesa Celestia salió a hablar -Bueno, ya habrán oído al señor Aziz, creo que está algo... Mareado por nuestro mundo, debe descansar. ¡Bienas noches ponis!

Celestia-Aziz, ¿qué pasa?

Aziz-Nada princesa, lo que dijo ese pegaso me tiene pensativo.

Twilight -¿Y en que piensas Aziz?

Aziz-Ehhh... Ahora es muy tarde para decirselos, aunque ya deben haberse dado una idea.

Black-¡Ven! ¡El no vino sólo! Alguien más llegó aquí y lo está encubriendo. ¡Debe encerrarlo princesa!

Celestia-No, Black Mesa, eso no se hará. Por ahora lo que necesitamos es un buen descanso. Tú y Soarin pieden pasar esta noche en el castillo, es muy tarde para que se vallan.

Soarin-Por casualidad princesa... ¿No tiene una habitación para mí y Rainbow? Quiero pasar esta noche con mi novia-dice abrazandola.

Celestia-Sí, pero por favor, usen protección -dice bromista.

Rainbow -¡Princesa! -se enoja, mientras los demás, excepto Spike y las Crusaders, qué no entendían, se rien.

Aziz-Disculpe princesa, ¿me podría dar una habitación para mi sólo? Tengo cosas en que pensar.

Celestia-Sí Aziz. -dice comprensiva. Entonces recuerdo algo de la noche anterior...

Aziz-A propósito princesa... Hoy estuve revisando el castillo y ví muchos cuartos vacios. ¿Por qué ayer me dijo que durmiera con ellas? -pregunte, sañalando a las chicas.

Celestia-Es que... Quería ver cómo reaccionabas al estar sólo con chicas-dice algo sonrojada.

Aziz-Sabe, esa no es manera de tratar a un emisario de otro mundo-baja la cabeza-Pero se lo perdono.

Celestia-Gracias. -dice feliz-Bueno, hasta mañana mis queridos ponis... Y kacheek..

Todos-Hasta mañana princesa-respondemos y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Después de un día cómo este, tengo muchas ganas de descansar. Quizá en mis sueños logré responder todas mis preguntas...

 **Narrador omnisciente :**

Y así termina el tercer día de Aziz en Equestria (no cuentan los que eatuvo en coma). ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿En serio hay otro alien en Equestria? ¿La guerra de Aziz llegará al mundo poni? ¿Black Mesa logrará que encierren a Aziz? Esto y much más en el próximo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria "... O tal vez no...

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Lamento haber tardado más en haber subido este capítulo, la verdad es que tuve una falta de ideas durante estas ultimas semanas, y cuando menos lo espero... ¡Zas! Escribo 7000 de las mas o menos 8000 palabras de este capítulo en 48 horas (eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes hora libre en tu escuela... Dos días seguidos) Sólo tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿cómo ven este capítulo? O sea, ¿creen que le faltan detalles o algo? Porque si le faltan me avisan y lo arreglo.

Espero que les agrade y, cómo siempre, dejen rewiews, no importa si son constructivas o destructivas... Son mi paga XD.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Un saludo, y que esten bien. ¡Chau chau!


	7. Capítulo 7-Encuentros buenos y malos

Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"! Antes que nada disculpen por la tardanza. Ahora sí, aquí van las aclaraciones:

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola" pensamientos

(Hola) notas de autor.

- _Tulá_ \- palabras en idioma Kant'cheek, o cualquier idioma desconocido. También será para frases de la raza de Aziz, pero escritas para que se puedan entender.

Y el disclaimer :

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad.**

Algo qué no expliqué: Aziz es de la misma altura que Cadence y Shining Armor, así qué es más bajo que Luna o Celestia. Les digo esto por si se confunden...

Sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 7-Encuentros buenos y otros... No tanto.

 **-Mundo onírico -Sueño de Aziz-2:41p.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

La princesa Luna nunca se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida inmortal. Simplemente no creía que alguien hubiera visto cosas cómo estas...

Todo comenzó hace una hora, en la que estuvo buscando nuevamente la puerta de Aziz, no para interrogarlo, sino para tratar de hacer amistad con él. Luego de media hora de búsqueda (y de ayudar a otros ponis en sus pesasillas) logró dar con ella, asombrandose nuevamente por su peculiar forma. Antes de entrar, se tomó un momento para pensar en una buena excusa, la cuál encontró al ver nuevamente el aura roja sobre ella.

Luna-"¿Otra pesadilla? Bueno, al menos ya tengo mi excusa"-pensó la princesa de la noche. Pero luego pensó -"Debo prepararme para lo que sea; el dijo qué tenía pesadillas sobre sus batallas, y esto podría ser peor"-pero decidió ser valiente para poder ser su amiga, y luego entro.

Adentro se encontró en un edificio metálico, con pisos de acero y puertas que se abrían al acercarse a ellas. Al ver por un ventanal se encontró con que el edificio estaba en el espacio, más especificamente sobre un asteroide que giraba alrededor de un planeta de color blanco con rios rojos. Y no era el único: unido por tres gigantescos túneles espaciales, había un arco metálico, con varias edificaciones de metal unidas por arriba y, alrededor del espacio había unas máquinas voladoras que escupían fuego por detrás. La princesa jamás espero qué la raza de Aziz haya logrado construir algo así; él les había contado sobre estaciones espaciales, pero no le creyó; ahora, estaba boquiabierta, pero decidió seguir investigando.

Mientras más veía, más se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal: muchos sitios tenían poco mantenimiento, encontrando láminas metálicas del techo sueltas, revelando tubos que soltaban chispas; en otras partes la iluminación titilaba, llegandose a apagar completamente en ciertos momentos, e incluso se sentía un feo olor en el ambiente... Cómo si alguien hubiese muerto allí.

Luna-Esto no me gusta-se dijo a si misma la princesa. En ese momento un sonido molesto y rasposo se empezó a oír en el ambiente y, tras varios segundos de ruido, la princesa oyó otra voz.

Parlante-¡Atención a los habitantes de la estación minera Titán!-dijo con un tono violento y psicópata-Les habla el OBERKOMAND, con unas GLORIOSAS noticias: un grupo de mineros fue arrestado tras iniciar una revuelta masiva en el sector oeste del Vestigio de Titán; ellos resultaron ser... Espias de la Federación, ¡infiltrados para acabar con nuestro glorioso imperio! Ya han sido ejecutados... ¡Por la gloria del LÍDER!-Luna se aterró al oír esto-En otras noticias, la Efigie Negra será traída a le estación para estudiarla y determinar su potencial tecnológico... Fin de las noticias... Esta estación espacial fue conquistada por el OBERKOMAND... Recuerde, OBERKOMAND: distinguiendo a las razas inferiores de las superiores para enviarlas a campos de gloriosa concentración y exterminio... Qué tengan un buen día...

Luego de ese curioso momento, se concentró y pudo encontrar la firma fisica de Aziz en el sueño; estaba a varias salas adelante, así qué galopó hacia allí.

Mientras, creyó ser observada en más de una ocasión, pero no le hizo caso. Sin embargo, un par de salas adelante la luz, qué hasta entonces brillaba bien, se apagó de repente, volviendose a encender con un tono rojo oscuro, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido de alarma.

Ella no entendió lo que pasaba, hasta que vio la escena que le provocaría pesadillas: vió a un alienígena que parecía un Kant'cheek, siendo similar en altura y aspecto fisico, pero no tenía pelo, sólo piel de color rosado claro y traslúcido, con dos hojas largas ubicadas en la manos, dos brazos normales en el vientre, y no posee cola. Pero lo que más la aterro fue qué tenía una gran cantidad de cortes, heridas o quemaduras en su cuerpo, además de que en algunas partes se veía limpiamente su carne... Sangrando.

El monstruo se lanzó contra la princesa, haciendo qué esta se diera cuenta de qué no era invisible; rápidamente se corrio del sitio y empezó a dispararle rayos al pecho y la cabeza, los primeros no le hacían nada; en cambio le arrancó la cabeza de un disparo, pero esto no la mataba, sencillamente siguió avanzando, y rápido le disparó a las piernas, cortandoselas, aunque aún seguía avanzando, arrastrandose con los brazos pequeños y tratando de ensartarla con una de sus hojas para horror de la princesa. Finalmente le amputó estos, matandolo. Pero justo cuando iba a tomar un respiro y asimilar la situación otro cayó del techo, obligandola a huir. En el camino se topó con más de esas criaturas, de muchos tamaños y formas, pero compartían algo: sólo morian al cortarles las extremidades, y no les dañaban los disparos en el torso o la cabeza. Finalmente la acorralaron en una habitación con una sola puerta, de dónde salian más; Luna no podía contra todos al mismo tiempo, la habían cansado con la persecución y los hechizos que hacía para atacar y defenderse; estaba por resignarse a su fin cuando...

¡BOOOOOOM!

(¡Deus ex machina forever!... XD)

Una fuerte explosión hizo volar una de las paredes, cuyos escombros volaron matando a muchos monstruos; del agujero creado salió un Kant'cheek, pero este llevaba una armadura un poco peculiar: era de color celeste en el pecho y las piernas, con unas bandas metálicas doradas recorriendole el pecho, con brazos y botas de color marrón y unas placas doradas cubriendo el brazo derecho; llevaba un casco de color dorado con tres líneas azules a modo de visor. Avanzó disparandoles con una cortadora de plasma en posición vertical , cortandole los brazos a uno y luego girando el arma para disparar horizontalmente, cortandole los pies, y finalmente le aplastó la cabeza de un pisotón. Luego se colocó frente a Luna, permitendole a ella ver que en la espalda del traje había una especie de mochila con unas linea de color azul brillante, la cuál llenaba una barra. Luego levanto el brazo con la palma abierta, lanzando un rayo naranja hacia un tubo de gas; al tocarlo con el rayo, cerró la mano, haciendo que el tubo sea atraido hacia él, quedando en el aire a unoa centimetros de su mano; finalmente se lo lanza a un grupo de monstruos, haciendolos explotar. Pero uno se acerca y forcejean, agarrandole los brazos con hojas por un rato. Finalmente, el Kant'cheek suelta el brazo derecho y le corta el otro brazo con una sierra brillante, haciendolo retroceder. Finalmente se le acerca dandole cortes con ese arma en diagonal, de abajo hacia arriba hasta que finalmente lo mata.

Se voltea para ver a la Princesa Luna apuntandole con su cuerno.

Luna-¡A-atrás! -ordena, algo asustada-¡No me hagas daño!

Ser-¿Princesa Luna? -pregunta este, con una voz que se le hacía terriblemente conocida. Finalmente el casco se retrae mostrando el rostro de su nuevo amigo.

Luna-¿Aziz? -pregunta estupefacta-¿En serio eres tú?

Y no era para menos: Aziz tenía una cara un poco más joven, cómo lo evidenciaba la ausencia de las matas de pelo en los costados y su tamaño un poco más pequeño del que tenía en Equestria.

Aziz- _Haï_ princesa; no creí que vendría. Le hubiera preparado un ambiente más digno-dice bromeando, para calmarla. -¿Que le trae por mi recuerdo?

Luna-¿Recuerdo? ¡Esto no es un recuerdo, es una auténtica pesadilla! ¿Cómo puedes dormir con esto?

Aziz-Creame cuando le digo que ni yo mismo lo sé. -luego, mirando alrededor, agrega-Si quiere hablar vayamos a otro sitio, ya vi que le aterran los Necromorfos.

Luna-¿Necroqué? -pregunta sumamente confundida, aunque ya se hacía una idea de a quiénes se refería...

Aziz-Ellos-señalando al grupo de monstruos mutilados en el suelo-Esta especie en realidad se trata de los cadáveres de la tripulación de la _USG Ishicrura_ , reanimados y mutados por una infección extraterrestre recombinante-ante la cara de no entender de Luna-Un virus que altera tu cuerpo.

Luna-Ahhhh-dice, pero se da cuenta de algo-¿Ca-cadáveres? ¿Quieres decir que ellos son no-muertos?

Aziz-Yo los llamaría _okendores,_ pero sí.

La princesa no aguanto más y se desmayó dentro del sueño.

Aziz- _¡Sackur!_ -maldice en voz baja-bueno, me la tengo que llevar-y dicho esto, guarda la cortadora y levanta a la princesa cómo si estuviera llevando a su pareja; a pesar de que ella era más grande que él, no tenía problemas en cargarla. Luego, el sitio se empieza a difuminar...

 **PDV Luna:**

¡Ayyyyy mii cabeza!, siento cómo si me hubiera desmayado un buen rato; pero cómo no hacerlo, ¡esasa cosas eran zombis! ¿Cómo no desmayarse ante eso?

Ahora que me desperté me da miedo abrir los ojos; tengo miedo de que una de esas cosas este esperando para asustame y luego atacarme, pero siento qué estoy sobre una superficie suave y mullida, así que me decido. Abro los ojos y veo que estoy sobre una ¿cama? Que está en una habitación metálica, con símbolos irreconocibles sobre las paredes, y unas sillas metálicas en un costado.

¿?-Ya despertaste... Bueno, tecnicamente no, aún estas en mi mente. -dice una voz.

Me volteo y veo a Aziz con esa misma ropa que en esa... Pesadilla, mirando una especie de espejo apoyado sobre su pierna, el cuál brillaba. Tocaba rápidamente en él, cómo si estuviera escribiendo.

Luna-¿Aziz? ¿Seguimos en esa pesadilla?

Aziz-Ya no, te saque apenas te desmayaste; creí que tu especie era más valiente.

Luna-¡Oye! Ya te dije que somos algo miedosos, debido a que apenas tuvimos conflictos.

Aziz-Hummm, cobardes-murmura.

Luna-¡Aziz!

Aziz-Ya, bueno, perdón. A propósito, ¿que hacias en mi sueño?

Luna-Es qué ví que tenías una pesadilla y quise ayudarte... Pero no contaba con que era esa pesadilla -dije algo asustada, pero luego recorde algo y le pregunté-¿Cómo es que podía entender lo que decían en el sueño, si tú hablas otro idioma?

Aziz- _Traíck,_ eso es muy simple: resulta que mí armadura está muy cerca de mí, permitiendole traducir todo lo que digo.

Luna-Wow, eso es nuevo.-digo algo asombrada. Pero de repente el sueño empieza a temblar.

Aziz-Es hora de despertar.

Luna-¿Ya? ¡Pero si ni siquiera hablamos! -hago un puchero y él me mira con cara de molesto-¡Uy! Bueno, adios. -y entonces el sueño termino, aunque antes escuche que él me hablaba.

Aziz-¡Prometo que responderé lo que quieras en el almuerzo! -y una luz blanca me cubrió.

* * *

 **-Habitación de Aziz -Palacio de Canterlot, Equestria-11:18 a.m.-**

 **PDV Aziz:**

 _¡Ziaik!_ Esta noche fue muy... Agitada, soñe con lo que me pasó en la Estación Titán, algo muy peligroso para mí, y lo digo yo mismo. Bueno, al menos la princesa Luna me ayudo al final, ¿o yo la ayude a ella? _Ta didan,_ lo importante ahora es almorzar, y espero que no me pase nada malo... Otra vez.

Me levanté de la cama un poco adolorido; dormir en esa posición mucho tiempo puede quebrarme el cuello, aunque no me importa, ya me acostumbré a esa forma y no la pienso cambiar, digan lo que digan. Acto seguido llamé a la armadura y, por suerte, esta vez si me respondió. Al menos no me la quitaron, lo que demuestra que confian más en mí, o eso espero. Apenas terminé de ponermela y activarla cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una voz femenina que decía:

¿?-¿Señor Seagan, se despertó ya?

Aziz- _Haï,_ -respondí -¿quién eres?

¿?-Soy la poni de limpieza, ¿puedo pasar? -aclara ella; así qué limpieza, ¿eh? No entiendo porque en todos los planetas a los que fuí siempre son las hembras, o parecidas en algunos casos, quiénes tienen que limpiar. ¡Eso es macartismo! ¿O era macrismo? No no, era... ¡Machismo, eso es! -¿Puedo pasar? -vuelve a preguntar; me quedé pensando tanto tiempo, que no le contesté.

Aziz-Ehhhh... _Haï,_ puedes-contesté.

(Para los que no entienden aún, _Haï_ es "sí" en el idioma de Aziz)

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una poni unicornio de color verde esmeralda, con melena rojiza con toques anaranjados con rulos, ojos violetas y una ropa negra y blanca con pollera también negra y blanca (la ropa de mucama). Llevaba con su magia una mesita con ruedas en la qué había mantas, vasos, platos, y cosas de limpieza de pisos y paredes.

Aziz-Disculpa pero... ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y porque la princesa te mandó, sí a mi no me agrada qué me hagan todo? -pregunté, algo enojado en la última parte.

¿?-Disculpe qué no me presenté; me llamo Radiant Emerald, y trabajo en el castillo cómo sirvienta, en caso de que ponis, o seres de otras razas, visiten a las princesas, y además las asistimos en algunas cosas. En realidad no mandó la princesa, es qué cada día tenemos que limpiar las habitaciones, y justo hoy me tocó esta parte del castillo, dónde está su cuarto. Y no sabía sobre eso señor Aziz, nunca lo dijo, y si lo hubiese dicho no estaría yo aquí -respondió de manera formal, pero con una gran sonrisa-Además, igual hubiese venido, sólo para conocerlo en persona; cuando mis compañeras se enteraraon que yó me encargaría de su habitación, se asombraron mucho, y algunas se enojaron.

Aziz-Wow-dije asombrado, y luego pensé-"Punto 1:Ese sistema de limpiar para recibir a alguien importante es muy curioso. Punto 2:Debo recordar aclarar mis costumbres. Y punto 3:Me estoy volviendo famoso en el castillo"-luego le dije-Es un honor, pero por favor, no me digas "señor", ni me hables formalmente, sólo tuteame: no tolero que me hablen así. Incluso en el ejército sólo me llamaban "señor " o "comandante" si había problemas. Claro que en mi idioma.

Radiant-Bueno Aziz, em... Gracias-dijo algo dudosa-Mientras limpio, ¿le puedo hacer unas preguntas?

Aziz-Claro, lo que quieras-y me senté en una silla mientras ella arreglaba la cama. O bueno, pensaba arreglarla; cuando vio que estaba casi sin desacomodar me miró y preguntó.

Radiant -¿Ya la acomodaste? ¡Ese es mí trabajo!

Aziz-Nop, ni siquiera la desacomodé. Yo duermo así -y, en la silla, me puse en la misma posición que uso para dormir.

Radiant -¡Wow! Qué... Forma rara de dormir. ¿No te molesta? Digo, te podrías romper el cuello.

Aziz-Sí, pero ya estoy cómodo así, no me puedo sacar la costumbre-explico mientras me vuelvo a sentar bien. Ella ya terminaba de limpiar las paredes, las sábanas y todo eso, y le pregunté-Radiant, ¿no me quieres acompañar al comedor? Así me sigues preguntando mientras caminamos.

Radiant-Bueno, esta era la última habitación que debía limpiar así que... ¡Sí! -dice feliz y con brillos en los ojos.

Aziz- _Tre, tre, trejj-_ me rio en voz baja. ¿Qué, pensaban que me reíria cómo poni, o cómo humano? Pues NO. Y ahora se aguantan... La verdad no sé a quiénes les dije eso... Creo... Qué ya enloquecí... Ya qué...

Y luego de ese momento extraño para mí nos dirigimos al comedor del castillo, qué no estaba tan lejos de mi cuarto pero estabamos tan entretenidos hablando que sin querer nos pasamos de puerta... _Yiack tatle zumu._

Mientras andabamos ella me iba haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida, cómo era mi mundo y todo eso. La cara qué puso cuando le dije que podíamos manipular la gravedad simplemente no tiene precio, pero ya qué... Cuando regresamos sobre nuestros pasos y nos dispusimos a entrar una voz refinada y algo molesta nos cuestionó.

(A ver si adivinan quién es)

¿?-¡Por Equestria! ¿Tú eres ese tal "alienígena" que dicen que hay en el castillo? ¡Jaja! No eres ni la mitad de elegante que pensaba que eras. ¿Y que haces hablando con una... Sirvienta? ¡Ella no tiene derecho a hacer eso! No lo tolero.

Me voltee para ver a un unicornio blanco con pelo dorado peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, vestido con un traje muy elegante (un smoking), perfectamente perfumado y con un aspecto fisico muy bien cuidado; ya antes se conocerlo se me hacia claro que no nos llevaríamos bien. _¡Tror Tranteör,_ si hasta su forma de hablar me caía mal!

Aziz- _Haï,_ ¿y tú eres...? -le pregunté verdaderamente confundido, pero en el fondo enojado.

Radiant -Él es el príncipe Blueblood, el sobrino de la princesa Celestia -dijo la unicornio verde esmeralda, con una nota de enojo en su voz-Quién me acaba de arruinar lo que queda de mi horario de trabajo.

Blueblood -¡Oye, ten más respeto por la realeza, plebeya! -exige enojado, y luego agrega-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve a tu trabajo, no seas perezosa!

Aziz- _¡Ragbatu!_ Dejala tranquila-le pedí.

Blueblood -¡Callate, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, puto bicho del espacio! -OK, con eso último ya me enojo...

Aziz-Decime... El puñetazo que me estás pidiendo a gritos... -comienzo a hablarle visiblemente enojado-¿Lo querés normal... Mediano... Grande... O con una descarga eléctrica?

Blueblood -¡Insolente! Ahora verás... -Y empezó a canalizar magia en su cuerno, cómo para dispararme, pero Radiant se puso en medio.

Radiant -¡Si le disparas a él me disparas a mí! -le grita.

Blueblood -¡Perfecto! Sólo por eso, lo haré más fuerte -y empieza a acumular más magia, y yo ya tenía preparado el escudo hasta qué de improviso un casco plateado aparece de la nada y le cae en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo desmaya. Miramos en la dirección en la que vino y vemos a Black Mesa aleteando al lado de una armadura a la qué le falta el casco.

Black Mesa-¡Ya callate de una vez crequino! -le dice al unicornio acercandose. Luego agarra el casco y lo coloca de nuevo en su lugar-Ah, hola Radiant.

Radiant -¡Black! -grita lanzandose sobre él para darle un abrazo. Yo pienso que estos dos tienen algo.

Black -Sí Radiant ¿Cómo estas?

Radiant -Bien... Hasta que este... Tarado me arruino la tarde.¡Mira! Conocí al señor Aziz.

Black-Hola Aziz-me dice en un tono algo enojado -Bueno Radiant, mejor vete de aquí. Bo querrás estar cerca cuando se despierte, ¿verdad?

Radiant -Es verdad. Bueno, ¡adios Black! -y le da un beso en la mejilla-¡Y adios señor Aziz! -me saluda a mí.

Aziz/Black-¡Adios/ _Jantoü_ Radiant -la saludamos al mismo tiempo.

Aziz-¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿No era que me odiabas por haber traído a otro alien? -le pregunto verdaderamente curioso.

Black-De hecho aún te odio, pero odio más a este pendejo-señala con el ala al príncipe, el cuál sigue desmayado. Luego se acerca a la puerta y la abre-Por eso le pege.

Aziz-Bueno, eso es algo-digo, y ambos entramos al salón. Ahí vimos a las chicas, las Crusaders y a las princesas sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa con muchos platos servidos. Miraban a la puerta por la cuál entramos con expresiones entre asombro, duda y hasta negación en los rostros; nosotros nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y saludamos sin recibir respuesta; nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, yo al lado de Spike y las Crusaders y Black Mesa del otro lado, mientras todos nos seguían mirando. Finalmente, Black rompió el hielo diciendo:

Black -Princesas, ¿podemos empezar a comer.

Celestia-¡Ah, si cierto! Bueno, empecemos-contesto la princesa, algo asombrada aún. Al instante nos trajeron los platos a nosotros dos; no sé que le dieron a él, pero yo tengo un plato con pequeñas bolitas moradas entremezcladas con unas hojas verdes de planta y un poco de salsa anaranjada en un borde; _haï,_ una verdadera comida Kant'cheek.

Aziz- _Fibontaccï ''a ta Durola._ -digo para mí mismos, pero un poco alto para que me puedan escuchar-veo que sus cocineros se esforzaron mucho para hacerlo similar al de mi mundo. Los felicito.

Celestia-Gracias Aziz, es un buen detalle el que haces, nos costó un poco conseguir algunos ingredientes, pero valió la pena. -dice algo triste. ¿Triste?

De reojo miro a mis costados y logro ver a Rainbow Dash y a Soarin, quiénes parecían algo agitados, y estaban extrañamente felices y a la vez algo asustados; bueno, algo habrá pasado. Por el otro lado veo a Luna, quién está algo asustada, supongo que por mi sueño; a decir verdad, todos parecían asustados, incluso Rainbow, y eso me asombro.

Spike -Aziz, ¿no vas a comer? -pregunta el dragon.

Aziz-Sí, pero no como cómo ustedes-le respondo simplemente; y abro unos pequeños compartimientos en las mangas sacando unos palillos de metal afilados, que agarro hábilmente con una mano mientras que con la otra cierro los compartimentos-Estos son _atunïs,_ los cubiertos que usamos los Kant'cheek para comer. -explico.

Todos-Wow-dicen algo asombrados, pero aún se nota que están incómodos. Finalmente le digo a la Princesa Luna.

Aziz-Princesa Luna, ¿no le tenía qué responder algo a usted?

En ese momento todos me miran.

Luna-De hechi Aziz, es por eso qué estamos así (alta rima me salió... Y sin quererlo XD)-me dice la princesa.

Celestia-Luna nos contó sobre tú... Pesadilla, y nos quedamos algo... Perturbados por lo que vio.

Black-¿De qué habla princesa? -pregunta el pegaso, para qué Rarity, qué está sentada a su lado, le hable al oido. Al terminar, me mira asustado él también -¡¿En serio con eso sueñas?!-pregunta.

Aziz-Ya le dije qué es un recuerdo; no tengo control sobre lo qué pasa, simplemente lo sigo. Además, me ayuda a superar los miedos qué me puedan quedar.

Twilight -B-Bueno Aziz, pero lo qué soñabas era muy... Aterrador. ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por algo así?

Aziz-Fue hace tiempo... Yo aún era _talumni,_ qué es el rango más bajo en mi ejército, cuando nos enviaron a mí y a otros soldados en una misión de recuperación. Resultaba qué la estación espacial Titán y el planeta Aeghis VII habían sido tomados por una organización terrorista llamada el _OBERKOMAND,_ un grupo cuyo objetivo era crear una nación sólo para Kant'cheeks, separandonos de las otras razas. Y lo lograron en ese planeta y en la estación, de hecho, hasta la Federación tuvo que reconocerle la autonomía política al sector.

Applebloom -¿Y entonces qué fueron a recuperar?

Aziz-Ese sector; es qué el _OBERKOMAND_ le declaró la guerra a la Federación debido a los tratos que teniamos con otras razas. Y podían hacerlo, ellos contaban con soldados entrenados y sus naves eran las gigantescas naves mineras qué usabamos en ese lugar. No miento cuando digo qué podían atacarnos con esas naves. Pero no contabamos con su descubrimiento: la Efigie Negra o, cómo la llamamos nosotros, el _Leïnchetaust,_ un artefacto de origen desconocido que fue el qué empezó la plaga de Necromorfos. Cuando eso pasó, mi equipo se había separado, así que tuvimos qué pelear sólos, no sólo contra los monstruos, sino también contra los soldados del _OBERKOMAND_ qué sobrevivían. Era muy difícil, y de hecho sólo yo sobreviví; mis compañeros fueron convertidos en esos monstruos y me los tuve qué enfrentar. Y creanme, sí que eran dificiles de matar los _hatzxsinos_ monstruos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el comedor mientras yo terminaba de almorzar, y estaba a punto de clavar el último bocadillo cuando, de improviso este se movió.

Aziz-" _¿Sock huá?_ " -me pregunté, volví a intentarlo, pero el cubito de fruta se movió para el costado, luego otra vez, y así cada vez qué intentaba ensartarlo. Finalmente me canse, me paré de la mesa, saque una de mis pistolas y le apunte al plato.

Twilight -¡Aziz, qué haces!-dice alarmada la princesa, pero no la escucho, ya qué apreté el gatillo... Y dispare.

Toda la habitación se lleno de un estruendoso ruido mientras una potente luz roja iluminaba todo, obligando a taparse los ojos, pero cuando termino y ví de nuevo hacia la mesa, note qué no le había pasado nada... Ni siquiera el plato fue afectado, y el pedacito de comida qué había ahí ahora se estaba... ¿Riendo de mí?

Aziz- _¡Erk'orba!_ ¿Cómo es posible qué un simple vegetal se burle de mí? -pregunto entre confundido y enojado.

Fluttershy -¡Discord! -grita la pegaso amarilla-¡Sal de ahí y disculpate con Aziz!

En un flash el boadillo desaparece y es reemplazado por una criatura extraña qué está flotando en el aire en el medio de la mesa. El ser parece hecho con partes de diferentes animales, y el conjunto le da un aspecto algo grotesco, pero mayormente divertido. El tal Discord estaba _riendosé a cola tendida_ , mientras que las chicas y lad princesas lo miraban con cara desaprobatoria.

Discord-¡Jajaja, que divertido! Jamás pensé provocar a un alienígena y ahora qu lo hice no puedo creerlo. ¡Jajajaja!

Fluttershy -¡Discord! -lo regaña la pegaso.

Discord -Bueno, esta bien, perdón por provocar qué casi partieras el castillo a la mitad, ¿está bien?

Fluttershy -¡Perfecto! -y le da un abrazo.

Miro con una ceja alzada la escena, mientras qué Celestia habla.

Celestia-Bueno Aziz, él es... Discord, un dracunequus y el dios del caos y la desarmonía. Ahora que está reformado sólo le juega bromas a algunos ponis, pero... A veces se pasa-mirandolo enojada.

Discord -¡A ti también te dije qué lo sentía! Además, él me estuvo a punto de freír el trasero-mostrando su cola, la cuál estaba algo quemada cómo resultado de mi disparo -Creo que me lo merezco.

Rainbow -¡Sí que te lo mereces, a ver si con eso aprendes a no jugar bromas de mal gusto!

Discord -¡Oye, ya dije "lo siento "tres veces en un día! Se me agotarán las existencias. Tengo qué ahorrar-Mostrando una caja que sacó de la nada, en la cuál había papeles que decían lo siento. Dicha caja estaba casi vacia. Luego la arrojo por la ventana.

Aziz-¿Es, así todo el tiempo? -pregunto.

Applejack -No, cuando se siente inspirado, lo cuál pasa seguido, es mil veces más molesto.

Aziz- _¡Raquesh!_ -maldigo en voz baja.

Celestia-Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen todos, ¿porque no van a recorrer Canterlot? Así los ponis se van acostumbrando a tu presencia.

Aziz-Buena idea, vamos.

Discord -¿Puedo acompañarlos? -pregunta.

Twilight -Sólo si prometes no hacer nada raro.

Discord -Lo juro por mi garra derecha-dice poniendo esa mano en dónde creo que está su corazón.

Pinkie-Has una Pinkie Promesa. -sugiere la poni rosa.

Soarin -¡Eso! Has esa promesa.

Discord -Ufff bien. -dice molesto. Y con desgana empieza a recitar una oración-Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo-Al mismo tiempo que habla, hace gestos con las manos.

Pinkie-¡Biennnnn! ¡Ahora no podrás romperla nunca o sino perderás a tus amigos PARA SIEMPREEEEE! -grita la poni, agregando un roque misterioso y amenazante al final« no lo entendí.

Aziz- _Haï_ , ¿nos vamos? -pregunte algo molesto

Todos- Sí -dicen al unísono, y salimos del castillo.

* * *

 **-Calles de Canterlot -Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria-01:37 p.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Vemos cómo Aziz y los ponis, acompañados de Discord, salen del castillo listos para presentar de mejor forma a su amigo, mientras qué todos los ponis de la ciudad lo miran; la mayoría, ponis nobles y adinerados, lo miran durante un instante y luego se van con la cabeza en alto, en una clara muestra de superioridad (¿quién te cree superior con esa estatura, eh? ). Otros, los plebeyos, simplemente se acercaban a hablarle para conocerlo más. Y otros se le acercaban asombrados con la tecnologia qué mostraba, sobre todo la HH (recuerden, HoloHerramienta), la cuál fascinaba a grandes y pequeños, pero lo qué más asombraba era su habilidad para moverse ágilmente por todos los sitios. Irónicamente los potrillos querían llevarselo debido a qué decían que tenía un pelaje muy suave, lo qué provocaba qué las Crusaders lo protegieran cómo si fueran sus guardaespaldas, cosa qué le sacó más de una risa. A veces Discord veía por el camino objetos, situaciones y hasta a los mismos ponis qué le podrían servir para hacer bromas épicas, e incluso troleadas del más alto nivel, pero se contenia para no romper la promesa. Ya entrada la tarde, se disponían a regresar al castillo mientras charlaban de todo lo qué vivieron durante el día.

Rainbow -¡Jaja! ¿Y vieron a ese poni qué tenía un balde en el techo de una casa cómo para caerle encima, y atrás una carretilla?

Starlight -¡Sí, hubiera sido divertido ver qué pasaría, lastima qué alguien no puede! -dice la unicornio mirando al draconequus de forma provocadora.

Discord -¡Ahhhh! Ya me CASARON, me voy de aquí -dice, y hace aparecer una puerta mágica detrás suyo, por la qué entra dando un portaso y luego la puerta desapareció.

Todos-¡Jajaja!

Spike -¿Alguien se dio cuenta qué dijo "casaron"?-pregunta el dragon. Al oír eso todos se vuelven a reir.

Aziz- _Tre, tre, trejj,_ -se rie nuestro amigo. Luego agrega-La verdad, Canterlot es una ciudad hermosa, jamás creí ver tanta naturaleza. ¡Y está encima de una montaña!

Rarity -Me alegra oír eso querido-dice la unicornio feliz. Pero le asalta una duda y le pregunta-¿Cómo qué tanta naturaleza junta? ¿En Rao no hay plantas?

Aziz-De hecho, si hay, pero pocas, y debido a la radiación y los cambios bruscos de clima apenas crecen árboles. Además, nuestras ciudades estan dentro de gigantescas cúpulas de cristal reforzado qué nos protegen de esa misma radiación y permiten qué haya habitats artificiales ahí dentro. En ese sentido, la gran mayoría de la población de mi planeta vive bajo la superficie, dentro de ciudadelas excavadas en roca para permitir que haya más espacio. Simplemente no tenemos muchos recursos para construir ciudades desde cero; solamente creamos las cúpulas para las ciudades ya existentes.

Todos-¡Wow!

Sweetie Bell-¿Y no te gustaría volver a vivir en naturaleza? -pregunta la pequeña unicornio.

Aziz-Es uno de mis mayores deseos-dice nostalgico. De repente una voz desconocida le responde.

¿?-Pues entonces te lo cumpliré... Cuando te envie al otro mundo.

De repente los guardias que los acompañaron fueron golpeados por difusas sombras rojas qué se movian rápidamente, casi sin darles tiempo a defenderse. Algunos eran noqueados de un golpe, otros se desmayaban gracias a flechas envenenadas, mientras que otros, al ser golpeados en su armadura recibian un poderosa descarga eléctrica que los mataba.

Las chicas, Black Mesa, Soarin y Aziz se ponen en guardia, excepto Fluttershy que se escondio con las potrillas y el dragon, mientras qué de unos arbustos, emergen unos 10 ponis de todas las razas, los cualés llevan una campera estilo Assasin's Creed (la verdad no se cómo se llama ese uniforme; si alguien lo sabe por favor digalo en un rewiew) de color rojo, con un cinturón negro con hebilla verde esmeralda, una capucha blanca, la cuál impide que les vean la cara más alla de sus hocicos y sus ojos, y unas botas en las cuatro patas, de color morado oscuro.

Twilight -Soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y en el nombre de la Corona de Equestria exijo saber quiénes son y qué quieren con Aziz Seagan-exige la princesa de forma autoritaria.

Poni 1-Al carajo princesa-dice el qué parece ser el jefe, un pegaso de hocico color naranja oscuro y ojos amarillo brillante-Mi nombre es Flaming Sword y nosotros-señalando a sus compañeros -somos el Sindicato. Necesitamos a Aziz Seagan.

Rarity -¿Qué quieren con él?

Pinkie -Sí, ¿qué quieren con mi Azizito? -pregunta la terrestre apuntandoles con su cañon de fiestas.

Flaming Sword-Representa un peligro para nuestra percepción del mundo, y su presencia pondría en peligro los pilares de la existencia y creencias de los ponis. Debe ser eliminado.

Aziz- _Ak salüm, trajder._ Eso sí que no, soy un _Mitreon,_ ¿recuerdan?

Poni 2-Sí si, lo qué sea; ya sabiamos eso.

Poni 3-Por lo qué preparate, ya entendemos de qué serias capaz.

Aziz, en voz baja a Twilight -Twi, tú y los demás vayan al castillo y avisen a las princesas, yo los enfrento.

Soarin-¡Ah no! Tú sólo no podrás; yo te ayudaré, por algo soy un Wonderbolt.-dijo dando un paso al frente.

Black-Yo también. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ellos en lo de qué eres un peligro para los ponis, -todos lo miran estupefactos-no comparto el método qué usan.

Twilight -De acuerdo. Vamos- pero antes de que lograran irse, el pequeño dragon da un paso al frente-¿Spike? ¿Que haces?

Spike -Twilight, soy un dragon, ¡debo ayudarlos! -dicr intentando ser valoente, pero con miedo por dentro.

Detrás de las portadoras, una de las Crusaders lo mira con expresión triste.

Sweetie Bell-Spike, no-susurra.

Aziz-Eres muy joven Spike, debes irte-dice.

Spike-¡No, debo ser valiente! Tengo que hacerlo.

Aziz -Uff-suspiro-De acuerdo, pero toma-y le entrega su brazalete-escudo -Esto genera un escudo que cambia a lo que piensese para defenderte. Te ayudara.

Spike-Gracias Aziz.-dice el dragon. Las chicas, al ver que no podían cambiar su decision, se van hacia el castillo.

Flaming Sword -Bla bla bla-dice el pegaso con tono de fastidio-¿Ya terminarin de cursilerias?

Aziz se levanta y lo mira desafiante-Por el _autarç,_ te juro que te haré quedar peor que un _Tricorbe Mautsho._

Flaming Sword -No se que sea eso, pero no le temo a tus amenazas. Además, ¿eso es tu equipo? No veo que estén muy de acuerdo.

¿?-Y no te olvides de mí -dice una voz burlona. Luego su portador se revela cómo el ya conocido draconequus -Una buena pelea no está mal de vez en cuando.

Flaming Sword-Bueno, esto aumenta la apuesta-dice, mientras sus botas se cubren de un fuego azul; misteriosamente, ni su ropa ni su pelaje se queman. -Espero que estén listos.

Aziz-Siempre lo estoy-dice mientras saca su espada y aprieta el botón de la base. Al instante el filo se cubre de electricidad

Flaming Sword-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba-reconoce el pegaso rojo. Luego levanta su casco izquierdo a su costado., y sus compañeros se preparan-¡Sindicato, en guardia!

Aziz-Chicos, espero que sepan lo que hacen.

Spike-Yo también -dice el dragin mientras se cubre con el escudo.

Flaming -¡Ataque! -grita, y él y sus compañeros se arrojan en formación hacia nuestros amigos. Cada uno se lanza contra un encapuchado mientras los otros se le arrojan por atrás. Y la imagen se detiene en Flaming dando un salto, listo para quemar a Aziz, mientras este se desliza por abajo, listo para ensartarlo con su electrosable...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Yyyyyyu... Aquí doy por terminado este capítulo. Muchos me dirán "ahhhh, no, lo cortaste justo cuando se ponia bueno, te voy a sacar de mis favoritos" bla bla bla y cosas así. Pero el capítulo me quedaba largo, y no quería alargarlo más; no me gusta alargar de golpe los capítulos, en vez de eso lo hago de a poco, y cuando las ideas me ayudan.

Bueno, y he terminado lo qué sería el Arco de la Llegada, dónde presento a los personajes qué aparecerán en la trama, algunos más qué otros. Los demás personajes (entiendase Cadence, Flurry Hearth, Shining Armor, Sunburst y otros) aparecerán en lo siguientes capítulos. Si quieren poner OC's pueden, sobre todo porque necesito ponis para el Sindicato. Hay 9 lugares disponibles, así que si quieren poner un poni mandenme un PM o escribanlo en el rewiew, diciendome nombre, aspecto, Cutie Mark, qué raza de poni es, habilidades y personalidad, y después veo si encajan.

Pregunta del capítulo :¿les gusta cómo presenté a Blueblood? ¿Y que les parece el capítulo :esta bien, o debe mejorar? No olviden comemtar.

Sin más qué decir me despido. ¡Chau chau!


	8. Capítulo 8-Combate contra el Sindicato

Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"! Antes que nada disculpen por la tardanza y aclaro qué nunca había escrito peleas, así que puede que no sea tan bueno. Ahora sí, aquí van las aclaraciones:

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola" pensamientos

(Hola) notas de autor, o, en escenas de pelea, indica a quién le narro la pelea.

- _Tulá_ \- palabras en idioma Kant'cheek, o cualquier idioma desconocido. También será para frases de la raza de Aziz, pero escritas para que se puedan entender.

Y el disclaimer :

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad.**

Sin más qué decir... Comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 8-Combate contra el Sindicato.

En el final del capítulo anterior...

Flaming -¡Ataque! -grita, y él y sus compañeros se arrojan en formación hacia nuestros amigos. Cada uno se lanza contra un encapuchado mientras los otros se le arrojan por atrás. Y la imagen se detiene en Flaming dando un salto, listo para quemar a Aziz, mientras este se desliza por abajo, listo para ensartarlo con su electrosable...

* * *

 **-Calle de Canterlot-Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria-10:58 p.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

(Con Soarin... )

Su enemigo había demostrado ser hábil... En cierta forma, ya qué era bastante impulsivo y eso lo demostró cuando se lanzó contra él sin ninguna estrategia, pero a gran velocidad, eso sí. Justo en el último segundo Soarin se lanza hacia atrás, esquivando un alazo directo al pecho. Ahí pudo ver qué las alas de su enemigo estaban tapadas con unas placas de metal negro con bordes afilados, semejando un serrucho. El pegaso intentó enpalarlo con las alas, pero Soarnin esquivaba a una gran velocidad, y le encajaba golpes por doquier. Por supuesto, su enemigo no se quedaba atrás.

Pegaso-¡Porque... No... Te... Mueresssss!-gritaba enojado, mientras seguía dando golpes con sus alas, los cualés eran esquivados de forma magistral y casi burlona por Soarin. Finalmente este le agarro de las patas de atrás y lo lanzó violentamente hacia una casa.

Soarin-"Los ponis de hoy deben aprender a pelear mejor, la guardia está muy descuidada"-penso algo aburrido, pero de improviso unas tres flechas fueron lanzadas hacia él desde el centro de la pelea, teniendo que dar una mortal atrás para esquivarlas. Las flechas se clavaron en el suelo y instantaneamente empezaron a emitir un pitido y una luz roja intermitente y finalmente explotaron, lanzandolo hacia atrás. Por fortuna logró estabilizarse en plena caída, y empezó a escudriñar su entorno.

Soarin-¿Quién ha hecho eso? -preguntó a los enemigos que estaban más cerca, aunque todos peleaban contra alguien.

¿?-Fui yo amigo. ¿Qué pasó, no te gusta mi carta de presentación? -dijo una voz algo burlona (y con rima, me agrada). De una nube de humo (qué dramático) surgió un poni terrestre, un poco fornido y alto de pelaje anaranjado y crin de color castaño, qué usaba la misma ropa qué el resto pero con la diferencia de que no tenía puesta la capucha. En su pata derecha llevaba una ballesta gris amarrada a la bota derecha y un carcaj en el lomo. El recién llegado se volteo y miro en la dirección en la que fue lanzado su compañero -Pobre Rorschach, esta es su primera misión y ya no puede pelear, me sorprende qué no haya seguido el plan cómo le enseñamos, pero bueno, los jovenes son así, muy apresurados en todo... Hasta en las citas jejeje-dice en cierto modo burlandose de su aliado. Al verlo distraido Soarin pensó.

Soarin-"¡Es mi oportunidad! -y se lanzó a toda velocidad dispuesto a embestirlo, pero el terrestre sencillamente dio un potente salto y acto seguido le dio una doble patada voladora en el lomo, lanzandolo al piso. Seguidamente le da patadas en el lomo, paralizandolo un rato, y se aleja apuntandole con la ballesta.

¿?-Pero dejemos de hablar de él, ¿quiéres? -dice cómo si no lo hubiesen atacado. -Puedes llamarme Orán. Mi verdadero nombre no te lo diré, pero si te diré qué después de ti tengo planeado llenar de flechas a ese bicho del espacio, para que no arruina nuestra preciosa Equestria. -se presenta, para finalmente apuntar con la pata a Aziz, quién estaba ensartado en una pelea a puñetazo/cascaso (el golpe con el casco) contra Flaming, siendo este apoyado por un unicornio lanza rayos.

Aziz-¡Te escuche _hatzxino!_ \- grita desde lejos el alien, para seguidamente rechazar un directo incendiario del pegaso naranja, y después rodar para esquivar los rayos, devolviendolos con su pistola.

Orán-Sí, sí, cómo sea, bicho-dice sin darle importancia-Ahora,-mira a Soarin con una sonrisa- ¿quieres rendirte pacíficamente... O morir estúpidamente?

Soarin-¡Vete al carajo! -insulta el pegaso y se lanza otra vez contra el terrestre.

Orán-Morir estúpidamente, OK-dice, y le apunta con su ballesta. Pero justo antes de lograr disparar Soarin ya había llegado hacia él, y con un derechazo desvia el arma, para acto seguido darle una patada al vientre dejandolo sin aire.

Luego sigue peleando esquivando cada flechazo hasta que lo arroja hacia atrás y le aplasta levemente una pata. Entonces presiente peligro y se arroja al suelo, justo a tiempo de evitar un "serruchazo" aéreo. Al voltear se encuentra con el pegaso que lanzó contra la casa, totalmente recuperado, pero sin la placa metálica del ala izquierda y con algunos moretones y cortes menores. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Rorschach?

Rorschach -¿Me extrañaste, Wonderbolt?-pregunta de una manera extrañamente tranquila, cómo si hubiera olvidado parte del ataque. Luego sonrió y voló a alta velocidad para placarlo. Soarin sólo atino a aletear rápidamente para ponerse arriba y patearlo, tal cuál le hizo Orán. Pero el cálculo le salió mal y golpeo una placa de metal en el lomo, abollandola. Lo que consiguio fue un dolor en las patas, y además, que el otro cayera sobre su compañero. Al instante se precipitó sobre él y le sacó el otro "serrucho", pero antes de lograr desencapucharlo otra flecha le rozó la cara, y logró ver al terrestre a punto de darle un culatazo en toda la cara. Lo esquivo girandose y luego usando a Rorschach como escudo, lanzandolo hacia el terrestre, y luego agarró la placa qué logró quitar del pegaso y la uso para tratar de cortarles. Orán esquivo la mayoría de los golpes, aunque sin devolverlos, limitandose a esquivar, estando así un buen rato antes de que ambos cayeran cansados.

Orán -Ufff. La verdad... No me esperaba.. Que fueras... Tan resistente-dijo agotado el terrestre, mientras se abanicaba con el ala de Rorschach.

Soarin-Yo tampoco, entrenas bien, supongo.-dijo el pegaso sin una pizca de cansancio, aún con la placa-serrucho de Rorschach agarrada.

Orán -Sí, pero no tanto cómo tú. -halago el terrestre, aunque no funcionó-Oye, ¿porque no te nos unes? Tus habilidades nos vendrían muy bien, y tú y la pegaso presumida de tu novia podrían pasar muy bien el resto de sus vidas-propuso.

Soarin-No gracias, lo hubiese hecho si no se dedicaran a matar aliens-respondió sarcásticamente. De repente, se dió cuenta de un detalle-¿Cómo qué pegaso presumida?-dijo algo enfadado.

Orán -Si, amigo; debes admitir que Rainbow Dash es presunida y fanfarrona, la verdad sorprende que la hayas escogido cómo tu poni especial, su engreimiento la hace algo... Desagradable.

Soarin-¡Cómo te atreves! -dijo enfurecido-¡Preparaté! -y se levantó para seguir peleando.

Orán -Ya que... -dijo con desgana, y empieza a disparar con la ballesta a alta velocidad, dándole a algunos árboles o edificios, pero nunca a Soarin, quién esquivaba cómo todo un profesional, o usaba la placa cómo escudo. Orán siguió disparando hasta quedarse sin balas, entonces activo un escudo en su bota izquierda con el qué se dispuso a bloquear cada ataque del pegaso y regresarlo... Esta pelea iba a ser muy dura...

* * *

(Ahora con Black... )

Cascotazo tras cascotazo, Black ponía a raya a uno de sus oponentes, un terrestre de color verde oliva con ojos plateados, que al igual que los demás tenía la capucha puesta para evitar reconocerlo. El poni no llevaba botas en las patas delanteras, revelando su color; en cambio, llevaba unas cadenas amarradas, en las cualés había unas espadas negras con borde dorado, recorridas por incontables runas mágicas del mismo color. Él lanzaba las espadas/cadena cómo Kratos, sosteniendose en dos patas gracias a unos amarres en las botas traseras, pudiendo caminar unos pocos pasos con ello.

Black lograba esquivar todos y cada uno de los lanzamientos, aleteando, rodando mientras trataba de darle golpes directos en el cuerpo, en el pecho, cabeza y patas, siendo bloqueado por su oponente; aún así no se rendía.

Black arremete y lo lanza hacia el aire, para luego volar arriba de él rápidamente y lanzarlo hacia abajo. Luego se tira en picada y lo empieza a golpear a gran velocidad, incluso arrancandole algunos dientes de paso. Su oponente se reincorpora, y de una doble patada lo envia hacia atrás, chocando contra unas columnas. Ambos se levantan.

Black-¿Eso es todo lo qué tienes? ¡Se ve patético!-dijo valerosamente, aunque por dentro estaba algo nervioso por sus armas. (¿Quién no lo estaría cuando ves a alguien usando armas similares a las de un personaje de ficción qué se volvió dios?)

Terrestre-¿Mis Espadas del Orden... Te parecen patéticas?-dice sonriendo perturbadoramente -¡Ahora veras si Méister Sword es patético!

Y dicho y hecho empezo a lanzar las Espadas del Orden a una velocidad y una distancia mucho mayor que antes, golpeando el suelo, los árboles, e incluso algunas casas. Mientras esquivaba Black notó que las runas brillaban el doble de fuertes y despedian un ligero zumbido... Lo qué no hubiese sido alarmante si no hubiese visto a esa espada atravesar paredes, techos, árboles e incluso los escudos superpuestos de varios guardias qué tuvo qué usar para defenderse, desintegrando todo en el proceso.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un espadazo cuando se le ocurrió agarrar la cadena y atraerlo hacia sí. Ya cerca le hizo llaves por cada pata y luego le quiso patear la cabeza, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la pata, seguido de una parálisis leve en está. Al revisar notó una daga azul clavada en está, de la qué salía un liquido verde entrecruzado con su sangre. Al barrer con la mirada su entorno se encuentra con un poni terrestre de pelaje morado oscuro casi al negro y ojos azul marino, con la "campera de asesino" roja, pero con detalles dorados, recorrido por lineas geométricas negras. Sus botas delanteras tenían unos compartiemientos de los qué salian más cuchillas, algunas de aspecto intimidante.

Terrestre-... -el poni no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando con expresión seria, mientras otra daga surgia de su bota izquierda.

Black-¿Quién eres? -pregunta molesto, mientras se sacaba la daga del casco, notando cómo el movimiento regresaba a esta-¡¿Y por qué no podía mover la pata?!-otra pregunta, sólo qué esta vez más enojado.

Méister-No te responderá, es mudo-dice el terrestre caido, con la cara amoratada pir los golpes-Su nombre es Knifes Silent, o Silent, cómo le gusta. Un experto en lanzamiento de cuchillos con veneno paralizante-Black se alarma-... Y tu perdición jejejeje.

Silent arrojó un cuchillo con una precisión tan alta, qué de no ser qué Black podía volar le hubiera dado en la yugular. Rápidamente vuela con intención de placar contra él pero Silent simplemente se voltea y le da un derechazo perfecto en el lomo. Black se voltea justo para bloquear un cuchillazo al corazón. Ambos hacen fuerza para evitar/provocar la muerte, pero Black le da una fuertísima patada en la entrepierna , con tanta fuerza, qué incluso juró oír algo partiendose ahí abajo. Silent se arrodilla, soltando la daga, mientras frotaba sus partes con expresión de puro dolor. (La vieja confiable XD).

Apenas se levanta, una espada con cadena le pasa por arriba y se voltea al ver a Méister Sword levantado en dos patas, con las espadas totalmente brillando en dorado y lanzando olas de calor; se había sacado la capucha para evitar asfixiarse por el calor, dejando ver su cara llena de cicatrices y quemaduras antiguas.

Méister-¡Regresé estúpido, ahora muereeeee! -grita lanzando sus espadas en moviemientos rápidos y certeros, cortando el aire de tal forma que incluso convertia en vapor la humedad. Black esquivaba sin atreverse a tocarlas; ya veía venir una quemadura de octavo grado si hacía esa pendejada.

De repente sintió una gran cantidad de pinchazos en el cuerpo, seguido de una parálisis masiva que lo dejó casi sin poder respirar. Y no pudo esquivar un golpe de las Espadas del Orden directo a su cara...

Extrañamente, no sintió ardor, ni dolor por el golpe, o por el (posiblemente grave) corte en el rostro; suerte qué la espada no le atravesó la cabeza con la velocidad a la qué iba. Apenas podía mover los ojos y se sentía preso de su propio cuerpo, mientras caía rápidamente al suelo.

Méister-Vaya vaya, no duraste ni una hora jejeje-dijo sonriente. Luego miro a su compañero-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó al ver qué, a pesar de estar con su expresión seria, seguía frotandose la entrepierna, muy adolorido.

Silent -...-Cómo parecía, el otro terrestre no dijo nada; tan sólo se limitó a asentir lentamente mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho.

Méister -Okkkkkk... -dijo nervioso-¿Ayudamos a algún otro?-pregunta viendo a Soarin pelear contra Orán limpiamente y a Rorschach tumbado en el suelo, en nocaut uno.

Silent sólo asintió otra vez mientras miraba al pegaso negro en el suelo, qué movia los ojos desesperadamente.

Méister-No te preocupes, pegaso-dijo en un falso tono de calma-El veneno paralizante se mantiene en tu cuerpo mientras las dagas estén clavadas en tu piel, así que no te podrás mover en un buen rato... Aunque tampoco morirás, si eso es lo qué te preocupa, el veneno no es mortal, sólo adormecedor... O eso creo-dice algo confundido; al mirar a su compañero este le responde negando con la cabeza -Como sea, cuando volvamos, quizas te hayas replanteado el no ayudarnos a matar a ese... Monstruo-un escalofrío le recorre el lomo -Cuando lo hagas, ten por seguro qué el Vigilante te admitirá cómo miembro del Sindicato. Adiós-y se van corriendo hacia Soarin y Orán, no sin antes qué Silent le quite una daga del cuello, para qué pueda respirar mejor.

* * *

(Con Discord... Pues... Veanlo ustedes)

Discord-¡Esto... Es... Equestriaaaaaa! -grita cómo loco él draconequus mientras sus oponentes se cubrian de su ataque cómo podían. Y no era para menos, ya que Discord, con una cinta roja en la cabeza y un cuerpo más musculoso qué lo usual (o qué lo natural), les estaba disparando con una ametralladora Gatling desde un extraño vehículo volador verde con aspas encima. Aunque los ponis no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo qué eran esas cosas...

Unicornio-¡No... Puedo... Más! -grita la unicornio plateada, de ojos rojos, cuyo traje incluia, además de la capucha, un pañuelo blanco qué le tapaba el hocico. Dicho unicornio usaba su magia para crear un escudo entre ellos y el ataque extrañamente Rambo del dios del caos. Detrás de él había un pegaso y un terrestre, los cualés estaban esperando el momento en el qué se le agotara la energía del ataque, o las municiones. Por desgracia para ellos... No parecían terminar pronto.

Terrestre-¿Acaso no tiene fin está cosa? -pregunta el terrestre, de color gris y ojos azules-¡Este tipo nos lleva haciendo bromas desde qué empezamos y justo ahora se hace el valiente, por Celestia!

Pegaso-Calmate Bright Spark-le dice su compañero, de color blanco y ojos verdes -Seguramente lo hace para que nos cansemos, pero ¡ah no!, no lo haremos-termina triunfante.

Unicornio-Para ti es fácil decirlo; yo estoy manteniendo este escudo con mi propia magia. ¡Y esto no parece un juego!

Discord-De hecho, esto aún es un juego, sólo qué a otro nivel.

Los tres se voltean y ven al draconequus con su aspecto normal sentado en un sillón inglés justo debajo del artefacto, tomando un café y leyendo un libro vestido a la usanza del siglo XIX, dandose cuenta además qué la máquina había desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta. Los tres vieron al draconequus en la silla con expresiones confusas.

Bright Spark-¡Biennnn, ya acabo!-festejaba cómo si hubiera ganado un mundial-Ahora... ¿Hacemos esto por las buenas... O por las malas?

En respuesta, Discord sólo cambia la página del libro, cómo si no le importara un carajo lo qué dijo el poni, a lo qué este respondío.

Bright-¿Por las malas, eh? Ahora vas a ver... ¡Whitewhatch! -le dice a su compañero pegaso, mientras el unicornio crea un campo de fuerza insonorizador.

Whitewatch-¿Sacamos las "esposas"-pregunta, a lo qué Bright asiente. Y dicho y hecho, ambos agitaron sus patas delanteras y surgieron unos anillos antimagia de color plateado, además de unas esposas (cómo las de los policias) del mismo color. Las agitaron para comprobar si estaban bien y se prepararon.

Unicornio-Hay algo qué no entiendo, si solamente veniamos por él alien, qué supuestamente no posee magia... ¿Por qué nos dieron anillos antimagia, además de dos pares de esposas? Parece cómo si supieran qué habría alguien con magia para pelear-pregunta extrañado, haciendo notar qué, efectivamente, había dos pares de esposas, y unos anillos antimagia qué parecían ser para ¿seis o siete ponis?

Bright -Fue orden directa del Vigilante traer de más, y no podemos contradecir sus órdenes, Magnus -dice algo molesto por la curiosidad de su compañero. Acto seguido, miran hacia dónde estaba el draconequus, pero había desaparecido-¿Dónde se metió ese mutante? -pregunta enojado.

Discord-¡Yujuuuuu, estoy aquiiiiii! -el draconequus había aparecido justo sobre la grupa de la unicornio, la cuál se asusto por su repentina aparición, rompiendo el campo de fuerza.

Magnus-¿Tú cómo entraste aquí? -pregunta enojado, distrayendolo mientras sus compañeros se acercaban por detrás.

Discord -Emmmmmm, ¿ser el dios del caos es explicación convincente? -le pregunta mientras se encogia de hombros, justo en el mismo momento en el qué los otros dos le lanzaban las esposas y anillos. Pero justo antes de qué lograran siquiera tocarlo, él desaparece, provocando qué todas las cosas le caigan encima al pobre unicornio, qué quedó encadenado.

Magnus-¡Ahhhh, no me encadenen a mí, era a él! -les dice furioso.

Whitewhatch-¡Fue un accidente hombre! -dice, y luego agrega-Este tipo es un bromista de primera.

Bright-¡Ya me cansé! Ahora veras-y sacando unas manoplas con garras de metal antimagia de su traje, se lanza contra Discord-¡Ahhhhh!

Discord juega ping pong con otro él en el aire.

Bright -¡Ahhhh! -sigue corriendo.

Discord está acostado en una playa en medio de la calle descansando con revistas, palmeras, una silla reclinable y una bebida de coco, con el mar y sonidos de pájaros.

Bright -¡Ahhhh!-sigue gritando el unicornio, cuando se da cuenta de qué no se ha movido del lugar -¿Por qué no te alcanzo? -pregunta furioso.

Discord-Mira hacia abajo-le dice mientras él dirigue una obra de teatro de Discords, muy mala por cierto.

Al mirar a dónde le dijo nota qué está en una caminadora para ponis a gran velocidad... Qué ocupa todo el ancho del piso. Intenta salirse pero el draconequus con un chasquido acelera la máquina lanzando al pobre poni a una caja cúbica de vidrio gigante, con la qué choca y se estampa contra la pared, mientras sus compañeros miran la escena con una gotita estilo anime cayendo de su cabeza, e intentaron escapar.

Discord -¡Ah no, ustedes no se van a ningún lado! -y con otro chasquido convierte el piso en hielo y le quita las alas al pegaso, haciendolos resbalar y chocar con una tabla de madera gigante, la cuál los tiró al cubo-celda, qué se convirtió en una celda normal. Enfrente de ellos aparece Discord disfrazado de carcelero, y les grita-¡Ahora quedensé allí hasta qué yo regrese! Ire a ayudar a alguien más -y con un destello desaparece dejando a un terrestre atontado, un pegaso sin alas y asustado y un unicornio encadenado accidentalmente atrapados en una celda imposible de abrir... Extrañamente a ninguno se le salió la capucha en ningún momento, a pesar de todo el caos.

* * *

(Con Spike... )

Poni-¡Muereee! -grita un encapuchado de color marrón y ojos azul azabache, qué ni siquiera usaba armas; peleaba a casco limpio contra el pequeño dragon, qué trataba de usar el escudo.

Spike-¡Por favor, no!-grita asustado, pero su oponente ni lo escucha y le da un cascaso al pecho, del qué logra protegerse poniendo lo poco qué logró crear del escudo, lo qué le lastima la pata.

Poni-¡Ahora verás, pequeñito jejejeje! -de sus botas salen pequeñas cuchillas de acero, recubiertas de runas azules-¡Vualá! -se jacta-¿Ves estas preciosuras? Están reforzadas mágicamente para atravesar la piel de un dragon cómo tú... Aunque esperaba probarlo con un adulto... Da igual, tu piel me servirá cómo sustituto de esta fea capucha-sacandose la capucha y revelando su rostro. Pero no le da oportunidad de ver porque da un salto para clavarselas.

Spike esquvaba cada ataque tratando de evitar se golpeado, aunque lo lograba... De forma cutre, al no saber pelear tenía qué andar esquivando todo los golpes mientras trataba de cubrirse con el escudo alienígena qué, por cierto, apenas y podía usarlo, ya qué no sabía ni siquiera qué podía hacer.

Spike -"¡No puedo rendirme ahora!"-piensa el dragon, recibiendo cada golpe y cubriendose cómo podía con el arma-"¿Qué hago ahora? Soy un dragon, debo verme valiente... ¡Y escupir fuego, sí! -y dicho y hecho, respiro profundamente y exhalo una poderosa llamarada verde justo en la cara del poni.

Poni-¡Ahhhhh! -da un alarido tan fuerte qué aturde a Spike-¡No, un dragon tan insignificante no puede ganarme a mí, a Shanxi, no puede... -Y Spike le da un golpe con el escudo, atontandolo y dejandolo semi K. O. en el suelo. Por precaución, le sacó las manoplas, pero al intentar sacarle el traje este le lanzó una descarga eléctrica qué no le afectó demasiado al ser un dragon.

Spike-Buenoooo... Mejor voy a ayudar a alguno, pero por las dudas de qué se despierte de nuevo... -le pega de nuevo con el escudo, ahora más fuerte y con más control. -Perfecto.

Luego ve a sus compañeros pelear y, al ver a Black tirado en el piso con dagas en el cuerpo se alarma y va a levantarlo, rezandole a Celestia qué aún siga vivo...

* * *

(Con Aziz...)

Flaming-¡Ven aquí, bicho del espacio, no seas cobarde! -vocifera el pegaso, casi totalmente cubierto de llamas azules, siendo acompañado por un unicornio de ojps violetas, cuyo hocico no se notaba al estar tapado por un pañuelo blanco brillante. El pegaso y su acompañante se encontraban rodeados por un campo de llamas y cráteres en el suelo, provocados por los continuos ataques y choques entre Aziz y los del Sindicato. Pero no se veía al Kant'cheek por ningún lado

Unicornio-Tranquilo maestro, de seguro se habrá ido; no era un desafío para nosotros -trata de calmarlo el poni, con un tono de voz femenino, mientras ambos miraban su entorno en busca de su oponente.

Flaming -¡Cállate Gypt! -le recrimina el poni llameante-Debe estar esperando qué nos distraigamos, y entonces...

Aziz-¡Entonces esto! -grita saltando desde un edificio de tres pisos disparando las pistolas, obligando a la tal Gypt a cubrirse tras un pedazo de pared, pero el pegaso ni amagó a aquello.

Con sus botas Flaming crea poderosas bolas de fuego qué arroja en dirección al alien, pero Aziz les dispara, desvia con los pies o los esquiva incluso en el aire. Al caer al suelo sigue disparando mientras corre al encuentro del pegaso, qué sigue disparando fuego hasta qué...

Flaming-¡LLAMAS A MÍ! -grita, y todo su traje se cubrió de llamas amarillas mientras volaba, lo qué le daba un efecto peligroso-¡Ahora vas a morir, engendrooooo!

Aziz-¡Eso lo veremos _tlomak'fa!_

Ambos chocan.

Aziz logra evitar qué Flaming lo lance hacia atrás con la fuerza del choque, pero el pegaso no para allí y empieza a darel cascazos de fuego a la cara, qué eran bloqueados con gran agilidad por el alien. Seguidamente Aziz le da una patada al pecho, lanzandolo hacia atrás, y sigue disparandole aprovechando la guardia baja. Pero unos rayos potentes de Gypt lo arrojan hacia una casa. La unicornio se acerca a su maestro, el cuál tenía todo el traje agujereado por los disparos del alien.

Gypt-¡Maestro! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta la poni alzandolo.

Flaming-¡Claro qué no idiota! -reclama enojado golpeandole la cara a la unicornio-Ahora, quiero qué tú lo mates, yo no puedo hacer más. Me recuperaré aquí.

Gypt-Si, maestro-dice, aún algo adolorida por el golpe, y se levanta, poniendose en frente de Aziz. Al verla, nuestro amigo exclama.

Aziz - _¡Erk'orba_ , eso no se vale! No puedes enviar ayudantes en tu reemplazo, esto es entre tú y... -no logra terminar al recibir un disparo de la unicornio.

Gypt-¡Ahora es entre tú y yo!-la poni se coloca en posición de pelea, cuál ninja.

Aziz- _N'yet_ , veo qué eres decidida pero... ¿Tú sola podrás?

Gypt-Sólo tienes una forma de averiguarlo... -hace brillar su cuerno y a su alrededor se despliegan sendas luces violetas. Al desvanecerse se vé no sólo a una, sino a 20 Gypts en fila. Al ver la expresión de Aziz, añade-Magia de ilusiones, soy experta en eso.

Aziz-Eso explica varias cosas-comenta, antes de sacar su espada y decir-Supongo qué la mayoría de ustedes se desintegrará a los golpes, así qué...-Aziz se puso en posición de defensa, con los pies extendidos y los brazos cruzados, y le grita-¡Ven a por mí, equina suicida!

Gypt se ofendio por el comentario, y ella y sus clones le dispararon rayos desde sus cuerno, qué Aziz esquivo echandose para atrás mientras los rayos le pasaban por arriba en cámara lenta.

Actp seguido, Aziz dispara rápidamente miebtras corre hacia una Gypt y la golpea, sólo para atravesarla, y luego aparecen otras dos, qué le disparan, aunque sus rayos sí lo lastiman, pero ellas no lo golpean a pesar de estar muy cerca.

Cansado ya de los rayos Aziz arremete, pero es golpeado por otro rayo qué lo lanza hacia un costado, soltando las pistolas. Al levantarse logra ver a lo lejos a Black lleno de cortadas sangrantes. Él, de espaldas a Soarin y Discord, tenía agarrado a Spike de la cola y la cabeza usandolo cuál lanzallamas.

Aziz-"En mi planeta ya habían investigado con armas biológicas, pero esto... No me lo esperaba"-piensa el alien mirando fijamente aquella pelea. De pronto una andanada de láseres le da de lleno obligandolo a cubrirse con los brazos. Al ver se encuentra con varias Gypts, quiénes cargan energía en sus cuernos a punto de disparar.

Gypt-¡Estás atrapado alienígena!-le gritan todas al mismo tiempo, haciendole imposible identificar a la auténtica. -Te tengo rodeado, y no tienes nada para defenderte.

Aziz-Claro qué sí tengo algo-saca el electrosable y activa la carga eléctrica.

Gypt-Bu.. Bueno... ¿Qué harás con esa espada? Jeje, ni siquiera sabes cuál es la real-dice tratando de sonar valiente, pero con un tono nervioso, aunque razón no le faltaba; Aziz no sabía cuál era la auténtica Gypt.

Aziz-Simple y llanamente... Con esto. ¡OLA CRECIENTE! -grita, y luego realiza un barrido horizontal con la espada, crea una onda eléctrica qué va rápido. Gypt no logra esquivarlas y la onda les da a todas y a cada una, provocando qué la mayoría desaparezca y qué la original se termine electrocutando gravemente, quedando tirada en el suelo. Aziz junta sus pistolas y se acerca a la poni.

Gypt-Es... Es... ¡Es imposible! -grita en medio de espasmos la unicornio.

Aziz-¿Qué es imposible?

Gypt-¿Cómo me ganaste tan rápido? -pregunta.

Aziz-Simple: de todas las unicornios, tú eras la única a la cuál se le veía brillar su cuerno al acumular magia-para ese entonces, Gypt ya se había recuperado un poco, y lo miraba algo confundida-Además, con esto no tengo necesidad de atacarlas por separado... Pero antes de qué te levantes-y con un movimiento rápido le pega en la frente con el mango de la espada, desmayandola.

Justo antes de poder descubrir su rostro, un fogonazo le da en el costado, y al voltearse ve a Flaming levantado, cubierto totalmente de llamas verdes, a punto de intentar carbonizarlo.

Flaming-¡Ahora... Vas... A MORIIIIRRRR!-grita el pegaso, con un tono de voz más profundo qué antes.

Aziz-¡Intentalo _akrarca!,_ no creo qué puedas hacerme nada, ni siquiera con esas llamitas qué llevas-lo provoca, haciendo qué se enoje y empiece a dispararle bolas de fuego mucho más grandes de lo qué hacía antes, provocando qué Aziz tuviera qué esquivarlo de formas bastante ágiles mientras corría hacia él, al mismo tiempo qué Flaming volaba raso a gran velocidad, lanzando llamaradas.

Aziz-¡Ahora vas a ver! -grita. Y ambos se encuentran.

Aziz empieza dando puñetazos al vientre del pegaso y este le tiraba cascasos en llamas, tratando de noquearlo en la cara. Flaming se voltea tratando de pegarle con el ala, pero Aziz se tira al piso y le da un barrido horizontal arrojandolo atrás. Aziz intenta darle una estocada eléctrica pero Flaming se protege bloqueando sus patas delanteras en X, las cualés se habían convertido en cuchillas candentes. Ambos presionan para aplastar, pero Flaming da una doble patada al pecho de Aziz empujandolo hacia atrás, y luego se le arroja ensartandole las cuchillas. Aziz salta al costado y le da un corte oblicuo directo al lomo, electrocutandolo y empujandolo hacia el centro del lugar. Extrañamente su traje no se rasga, ni se arruga siquiera.

Aziz- _Trej, trej, trej._ Veo qué no eres tan fuerte cómo creía, poni.

Flaming -Ya ¡CALLATEEEEEE! -grita con su nueva voz grave, lanzando ondas de calor en su entorno. Acto seguido contraataca soltando rayos de calor de sus patas, siendo bloqueado por la espada de Aziz prendida en electricidad. Ambos rodaron por el campo de batalla lanzandose eatocadas y cortes, con intención de matar al otro, sin ceder, esperando qué cometa un error. Y ese error lo cometió Aziz, quién dio un paso en falso qué fue aprovechado por Flaming para desarmarlo y tumbarlo al suelo. Antes de poder sacar las pistolas Flaming le clavo las cuchillas en las palmas de las manos, haciendolo gritar de dolor. Luego le pega un cabezazo a la mandibula, con tanta fuerza qué casi se la quita.

Flaming -¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad? -pregunta arrogante mientras se desclavaba y se levantaba sobre el Kant'cheek -Te ves sólo, patético, en un planeta muy diferente al tuyo, según parece.

Aziz-¿Y eso... Qué tiene... Qué ver? -pregunta aguantando el dolor de su boca y manos-Este... Mundo... Me acogió... Me ayudo... Y, aunque viva poco tiempo en él... Es un buen lugar.

Flaming -En eso te doy la razón alien-reconoce el pegaso -Equestria ERA un buen lugar para vivir, pero contigo en él, temo qué las creencias sobre las qué se asienta nuestra sociedad se romperán, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Por eso-junta los dos cascos, y forma una daga de fuego entre ellos, apuntandole al rostro de Aziz, entre los ojos-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

¿?-¡Tú no harás nada! -grita una voz autoritaria, y antes de poder hacer nada un grupo de Guardias Reales unicornios placa contra Flaming con escudos mágicos para protegerse de las llamas.

Al voltear todos ven qué son las Princesas Celestia y Luna, junto a las Manes y Starlight, qué han llegado justo a tiempo. Rápidamente los secuaces de Flaming son reducidos por la guardia y encerrados en la jaula mágica de Discord, incluso lps desmayados excepto Flaming. Cuando le preguntan a Discord por qué no hizo eso desde el principio él responde diciendo qué "no tuve tiempo de mostrarlo, pero luego lo mostré con mis enemigos personales, y vaya qué sirvió",aludiendo a Bright, Whitewatch y Magnus. Aziz y Black son rápidamente atendidos por unos médicos qué vinieron con ellos, mientras las chicas, especialmente Rainbow y Twilight, se reúnen con sus familiares; Rainbow felicita a su novio y Twilight... Bueno, ella estuvo a punto de regañar al dragon hasta qué Celestia la conveció de felicitarlo. Luego las dos princesas se reúnen con el semi recuperado Aziz.

Luna-Aziz Seagan, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta educadamente la princesa de la noche.

Aziz-Algo adolorido, y con ganas de gritarle a ese pegaso, pero bien, gracias-responde el Kant'cheek.

Celestia-Veo qué has tenido bastantes problemas, ¿no es así?

Aziz-Un poco; estos me recuerdan a los _Tricordianps voorcha,_ una raza guerrera tribal del otro lado de la galaxia. Acostumbraban pelear usando artilugios ocultos en sus armaduras, así qué no teniamos ni idea de lo qué iban a usar en las batallas. Estos ponis pelean casi igual.

Twilight -Interesante-menciona la alicornio lavanda a lo lejos, mientras anotaba en una libretita (desde luego, esta Twi aprovecha cualquier situación para aprender más XD)-Me pregunto por qué te querían matar, no era necesario tanta violencia. Aunque... Lo de ser una posible amenaza para nuestro modo de vida sea probable, no tenían qué tomar acciones tan drásticas tan rápido; deberían haberte entendido mejor.

Flaming-¡Estúpida alicornio, no debes subestimarlo así, el es un monstruoooo! -grita el pegaso asustando a todos, acto seguido se suelta de los guardias y lanza un gran rayo de calor en dirección a Aziz, pero este es bloqueado por Celestia. Sin embargo, no calculo bien la potencia del disparo, y su rayo repelió limpiamente el de Flaming... Y lo sobrepasó, lanzando al pegaso hacia atrás, quemandole gravemente la cara-¡Ahhhh, mi rostro! -grita en el aire antes de impactar contra un muro y romperlo, cayendole pedazos de este encima.

Todos se conmocionan.

Celestia-¡Oh no, qué he hecho! -grita asustada la princesa del día, mintras todos miran shockeados la pared derribada.

Discord -O vamos Celly, no te pongas así; él se lo merecía, era un malo-dice el draconequus tratando de calmar a la princesa.

Celestia-¿Qué no me ponga así? ¡Él es un poni, lor Equestria! No merecía eso.

Aziz-Tranquila _Autarç_ Celestia, él se lo merecía después de todo lo qué hizo; además, fue en defensa propia, así qué está justificado-la trata de calmar él también, pero en ese momento se oye una voz grave y sin emoción desde el muro.

¿Flaming? -Vaya vaya vaya, mira quién lo dice. Además, no fue en defensa propia; era para tí, y ella lo devolvió. Cómo odio la suerte qué tiene tu especie-Todos se voltean y ven a Flaming levantado, pero algo anda mal; les miró con una sonrisa en la cara, qué moria al llegar a sus ojos. El dercho parecía sin vida, mientras qué el izquierdo había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un circulo de luz amarillo brillante, rodeado de piel quemada, y atravesada por tubos metálicos qué se hundían en la carne dandole un aspecto grotesco, ahora qué no tenía puesta la capucha. Fluttershy y Rarity se desmayaron al verlo, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Starlight y Pinkie se asustaron sobremanera, Rainbow, Black, Soarin y los guardias se sorprendieron pero luego se pusieron en posición de defensa; pero las princesas tenían una cara de terror al verlo. Aziz, y Discord tenían caras serias y divertidas, respectivamente.

Twilight -Pero... ¿Qué...?-iba a preguntar pero Flaming lo detiene.

Flaming -¿Qué me ha ocurrido princesa? -completa con su voz profunda, aterrandolos más -Simplemente estoy en otro nivel de conciencia, mi mente y cuerpo están mejorados de tal forma qué soy mejor qué cualquier poni-Y, cómo para demostrarlo, vuela a una alta velocidad contra los guardias qué lo rodean, y en apenas segundos ya están todos muertos-Tengo el poder supremo, podría haberte matado desde el principio, pero el Vigilante te quiere vivo y "alerta"

Celestia-¿El Vigilante? -pregunta algo aterrada por la visión de los guardias.

Flaming -Mi mejorador. El ser más poderoso del planeta, y quizas del universo. Él es el verdadero dios y vendrá a reorganizar Equinox, pondrá a los equinos sobre las otras razas, y luego se expandira por las estrellas, par asegurarnos el espacio.

Aziz-No creo qué ese tal "dios" lo haga así cómo así, considerandome a mí y al otro qué vino conmigo en Equestria. Además, esas cosas de tu cara me confirman quién es, y creeme, no es nada bueno, ¿conoces la teoría de los multiversos en llamas? -pregunta llamando la atención de todos.

Flaming - " _Con cada decisión qué tomamos, con cada elección qué hacemos, tantos futuros son destruidos"-_ recita el pegaso, antes de preguntar-Sólo me queda una cosa por saber. ¿Te rendirás por voluntad, o tendré qué matar a todos aquí por tí?

Aziz-¡No has entendido nada! -La decepción en el rostro del alien dolia de sinceridad-No eres más qué un Adoctrinado, una marioneta de una máquina muerta.

Flaming -Entiendo qué hay una guerra librandose a nuestro alrededor. Una guerra de la qué saldremos cómo señores, o cómo esclavos-En un arrebato el cyborg agarró a Aziz por el cuello, y sus cuchillas se hundieron profundas en su carne. Con un gesto imperceptible les ordenó a sus compañeros encerrados qué aguardaran y, rodeado por ponis qué estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento suyo, atrapo a Aziz con un tentáculo biomecánico de lo qué antes eran sus alas, y le susurró al oido una frase, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar y a quemarse internamente- _In hoc a signo vinces,_ engendro.

Y explotó.

La onda expansiva fue tan potente, qué obligo a las princesas y a Discord a crear escudos para todo su entorno y ellos, mientras trataban de no salir lanzados por la explosión. Otro caso fue de Aziz, ya qué, al estar este en el centro de todo, fue lanzado a una gran distancia, impactando contra una casa, y esta se le cae encima. Y su último pensamiento antes de ser aplastado por los escombros fue...

Aziz-"Las leyendas eran ciertas. Él ha regrasado... Y lo quiere todo... "

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Sí, ya lo sé...

Soy pesimo escribiendo peleas...

Pero, al menos, hice un intento...

Para ustedes, ¿Cómo quedó?

Yo digo qué necesito mucha más práctica. Cómo sea, este capítulo fue intenso. Las peleas fueron... Tal vez buenas, tal vez malas, opinen. El final fue... Uffff, difícil.

¿Saben por qué no actualice en estas tres semanas? Pues qué en la primera tuve pruebas, en la segunda pruebas y bloqueo de ideas, además de problemas familiares graves. Recién en la tercer semana se me ocurren las cosas. Tarde 3 días en hacer este cap. Espero qué lo disfruten. Dejen sus comentarios sobre cómo está en los rewiews, así me ayudarán diciendome en qué debo mejorar.

Ah cierto: los ponis Orán y Knifes Silent son OC's de **C-moon 19** (o algo así, no recuerdo). ¡Gracias por prestarmelos bro!

Cómo sea, este es el capítulo de hoy. Comenten y den rewiews, no importa si son constructivos o destructivos, después de todo... Son mi paga XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de "Un alien en Equestria", y ahora me despido con un clásico mío:

¡Chau chau! (Tengo qué hacerlo marca registrada XD)


	9. Capítulo 9-La amenaza, la IA y el alien

Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria". Cómo siempre, aquí van las conocidas aclaraciones:

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola" pensamientos

(Hola) notas de autor y, en peleas, identifica a quién pelea.

 _-Tula-_ palabras o frases en Kant'cheek o cualquier otro idioma alienígena.

Y el ya archirecontraconocido disclaimer:

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad.**

Sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 9-La amenaza, la IA y el alien.

 **-Mundo onírico, sueño de Aziz-Hora desconocida-**

 **PDV Luna:**

Me encontraba en un paisaje bastante diferente al de hace unos días en las pesadillas de Aziz; en vez de aparecer peleando por su vida en cualquier clase de lugar contra criaturas aterradoras para nosotros los ponis, estaba en un lugar algo... Desolado...

A mi alrededor se extendia un desierto amarillo con grandes montañas, bajo un sol rojo qué en el mundo real me quemaría el pelaje, el cuál parecía estar escondiendose para dar paso a la noche. En el horizonte se distinguia una luna naranja, atravesada por luces amarillas y verdes por toda su superficie. Además, pude ver a lo lejos un gigantesco domo negro rodeado por esas carrozas voladoras a las qué él llamaba "naves", además de poder ver a su alrededor siluetas algo difusas, qué parecían de Kant'cheeks. Estuve concentrada en esa ciudad hasta qué una voz a mi espalda me sobresaltó.

¿?-Sé lo qué están pensando, y sí... Bienvenida a Rao...

Me voltee y pude ver a Aziz parado sobre una loma bastante alta con su típica armadura blanca, aunque ahora completa, con el casco y el guante faltantes, mirando hacia la luna del planeta, algo deprimido según parecía.

Luna-Oh, hola... Aziz, no esperaba verte en un lugar tan... Calmo-dije, recordando las cosas que ví las noches anteriores. Él simplemente suspiro, se quitó el casco tirándolo a la arena y luego, con un tono de voz cansado, me contesto.

Aziz- _Tula_ princesa Luna (me quedó rimado XD), el hecho de verla a usted aquí me hace darme cuenta de qué aún no estoy muerto-contesta tratando de sonar alegre, luego mira hacia el domo a la lejanía y agrega-Supongo qué se esperaba algo más... Diferente del lugar de origen de mi raza, pero con la situación actual qué hay en él no creo qué tengamos buenas vistas en, por lo menos, 300000 años más.

Luna-¿Trescientos mil años? -pregunte sumamente sorprendida, no me esperaba qué vivieran tan mal.

Aziz- _Haï_ , pero no te preocupes, ya nos acostumbramos a vivir así, y además, vivimos bien; observa-chasquea los dedos y aparecimos en una habitación metálica muy bien decorada, con mesas circulares y sillas de metal, además de algunos extraños aparatos mecánicos; obviamente las sillas y las mesas estaban adaptados para su especie, para mí tuve qué imaginar una silla real y hacerla aparecer en su sueño. Las paredes estaban recorridad por una línea horizontal azul a la mitad de su altura total, la cuál brillaba intermitentemente. Las puertas tenían forma de iris y eran doradas, teniendo arriba de ellas una extraña gema verde. Había un gran ventanal negro ocupando toda una pared, pero no se podía ver nada a traves de él. La gran mayoría de las máquinas flotaban o se mantenían a cierta altura del suelo, suspendidas por una especie de rieles en el techo; en conjunto el lugar era muy extraño para mí.

Aziz-Bienvenida a mi hogar, princesa. ¿Y? ¿Qué opina de él? -dijo educadamente antes de sentarse en una de esas sillas.

Luna-La verdad, si Twilight Sparkle estuviera aquí no dejaría de preguntar para qué sirven todas estas cosas-comente mirando fijamente a una máquina con forma de pelota blanca, la cuál se movia por un riel en el techo y revisaba algunas otras máquinas qué se mantenían en un sólo lugar, cómo si fueran electrodomésticos.

(Recuerden qué en la serie si hay de esos, sólo qué no tan avanzados cómo los nuestros)

Aziz- _Haï,_ la verdad es qué esa poni es muy apasionada de la ciencia; no me extrañaria qué quisiera saber todo sobre ellos-luego, al haberse dado cuenta de a qué miraba con tanta atención, me dijo-Esas cosas qué estás viendo se llaman _tradrots_ y son máquinas qué creamos para ayudarnos con algunas tareas, y pueden, en parte, pensar por sí mismos; creo qué tu raza los llamaría "robots"

Luna-Máquinas con mente propia, casi parece magia, sobre todo ellos-dijo apuntando con mi casco a uno de los robots flotantes, qué tenía forma de disco y, con varios tentáculos, se disponía a cortar sobre una mesa metálica, algunos ingredientes para comida, a pesar de qué no parecía haber cocinas allí.

Aziz-Haï princesa; la verdad estas máquinas fueron uno de nuestros mayores logros, qué nos hacía muy orgullosos... Hasta qué lo conocimos a él... -de repente se pone meláncolico, pero sonrie de forma forzada y trata de desviar la conversación. Sin embargo, no podrás hacer eso conmigo Aziz.

Luna-Aziz, ¿qué pasa? -pregunto concentrandome más en él. Y parece qué mis sospechas fueron ciertas, ya qué se sobresaltó y miro para otro lado-¿Aziz?

Él, sin poder negarlo, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana.

Aziz- _Servalesh_ -dijo, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Al instante el ventanal se aclaro lo suficiente cómo para ver a través se él, y lo qué ví me asombro:

Había una enorme cantidad de edificios muy altos, de color marrón oscuro, formando perfectos cuadrados en el entorno. En cada uno de ellos se veían muchos ventanales cómo este, de tal forma qué veía la pequeñez qué eran las ciudades ponis comparadas con está. Enfrente de cada edificio pasaban muchas naves en fila, además de pasarelas a diferentes alturas por dónde veía pasar Kant'cheeks y a otros alienígenas. La visión en sí era impresionante, pero me concentre en mi amigo, qué tenía la frente apoyada en el cristal.

Aziz-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?-pregunta desconcentrado.

Luna-Unas... Nueve horas; según recuerdo, te encontramos tirado entre los restos de una casa, con la cabeza abierta por el golpe, y el cuello totalmente quemado-me dio un escalofrío. Luego recordé lo qué ocurrió en esa pelea y me atreví a preguntar-Aziz, ¿qué pasó allí? ¿Qué le pasó a ese poni? ¿Por qué te perseguían? ¿Quién es el Vigilante? ¿Y a qué te referiste recién con qué lo conocieron a "él"?

Aziz-Puedo contestar las tres primeras preguntas, pero para la anteúltima mi respuesta es: no sé. Sólo tengo una teoría de quién puede ser, y esta teoría responde la última pregunta, pero la tengo qué comprobar con algo-se voltea y me mira fijamente -Princesa Luna, agradezco su visita y qué se preocupen por mí. Dile a la princesa y a los demás qué estoy bien, pero qué les contestaré todo lo qué quieran más tarde. Ahora necesito descansar un poco.. Y después levantarme.

Luna-De acuerdo Aziz, pero recuerda: nos debes contar todo lo qué sepas sobre... Ese monstruo.-miro hacia arriba, dónde el sueño se empieza a romper-Creo qué es hora de qué despiertes. Adiós-y me voy volando del sueño, mientras él me sigue con la mirada hasta qué desparezco. Ahora, a avisarle a los demás...

* * *

 **-Hospital de Canterlot-Hora desconocida-Habitación de Aziz-**

 **PDV Aziz:**

Abro los ojos, encontrandome en la misma habitación qué la última vez, con la única diferencia de qué ahora me encuentro mucho más vendado qué aquella vez, teniendo muchas vendas especialmente en el cuello, la frente, el pecho y las manos; incluso en la izquierda, la cuál estaba casi totalmente sin piel dejando ver las bandas metálicas circulares qué forman el brazo. Sí, ya se deben de haber hecho a la idea; mi brazo izquierdo es biónico, o sea, soy un cyborg. Supongo qué las ponis ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero lo qué no entiendo es por qué la princesa no pregunto sobre eso. _Ta didan_ , luego me lo preguntarán, supongo.

Acabo de darme cuenta qué no llevo puesta la armadura... _¡Erk'orba!_

Apenas desperté pude ver cómo entraba por la puerta el mismo médico qué la otra vez, o sea, un poni unicornio de color verde, pelo blanco con celeste y una Cutie Mark de una cruz roja bajo una jeringa y una tabla de anotar. El unicornio pasaba trayendo una tabla de anotar con su magia, hasta qué me vió despierto, momento en qué se sobresaltó, para luego recuperar la compostura y mirarme.

Médico-Vaya, ya despertaste; creí qué tardarias más en volver-dijo mientras caminaba hacia las máquinas y las revisaba.

Aziz-Sí doctor, la verdad no creí qué todo esto pasara así -conteste algo mareado por el repentino despertar. Entonces noto qué el poni miraba concentrado mi brazo artificial -¿Disculpe?

Médico -Oh, lo siento señor Aziz-dice sumamente apenado-Es qué jamás había visto una prótesis metálica cómo la suya. ¿Su raza es igual a usted en esto?-preguntó examinando el brazo y dandole pequeños golpecitos en las articulaciones.

Aziz - _N'yet_ ; esta "prótesis metálica", cómo le dicen ustedes, o _falç_ , cómo le decimos nosotros, es uno de los más avanzados qué hay. Muy útil la verdad.-digo halagando un poco al _falç,_ el cuál es más útil de lo qué imaginan estos ponis.

Médico -Increible pieza de ingenieria. Y pensar qué nosotros usamos patas de madera rígida cómo reemplazo.

Aziz-Interesante-La verdad si era interesante; al parecer estos equinos habían inventado las extremidades artificiales, y estaban en el inicio de esa tecnologia. -¿Y tú eres...?

Médico -Oh, no me presente, disculpa mis modales-se disculpa el poni-Me llamo Maximus Urgency y soy tú doctor. ¿Entendido?

Aziz- _Haï_ , -Respondo sonriente, cosa rara en mí, hasta qué le pregunto-¿Cuanto tiempo debo estar en cama, _hipnurär? -_ al ver su cara de confusión aclaro-Significa _"el qué restaura salud"_ en Atleyano, un idioma de la Federación. Perdona; es qué decidí intercalar frases o palabraa de mi nación en mis oraciones para qué sepan más sobre mí.

Maximus-¡Wow! Interesante comportamiento-Y ya me empezaron a tratar cómo animal, estos ponis... -De hecho, -ojea un poco la tabla y luego me mira-ya puede levantarse; a pesar de tus heridas en el rostro y cuello, está fuera de peligro. Y le pusimos vendas en el pecho debido a qué la fuerza cinética del impacto pudo haber atravesado la armadura en forma de ondas, y desmembrarlo por dentro-Eso no me gusta... -Por suerte no detectamos daño alguno-Uf, qué alivio...

Aziz-Bien, al menos no quedé paralítico o algo así-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama. Sin embargo termine cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Maximus-¡Señor Seagan!-dice asustado el poni-¿Cree qué está bien? ¿Se siente mareado?

Aziz-No, no... -mi mano artificial buscó algo a lo qué asirse y se agarró al borde de una mesa, con tanta fuerza qué esta se deformó bajo los dedos.

 _¡Raquesh!_

Maximus-Vigile, señor Seagan-dijo el poni médico-Debe andar con cuidado debido a la anestesia.

Aziz-Estoy bien, estoy bien...-Balbucee mientras intentaba levantarme. Entonces le pregunte-¿Ya puedo irme? Debo hablar de algo de suma importancia con las princesas.

Maximus-De acuerdo, puedes irte, yo ya te dí el alta-dice poniendo un sello en la tabla, antes de agregar-Y no me trates cordialmente; soy un médico, no una alta autoridad cómo las princesas.

Aziz- _Vamistautua_ -ante la, de nuevo, mirada confusa del médico, aclaro-Significa "gracias" en Kant'cheek. Ahora, debo irme. Adiós-y abro la puerta, aunque recuerdo algo... Sin embargo antes de siquiera preguntar, el poni dice:

Maximus-¡Ah! Antes de qué me olvide, tu armadura la tienen en la sala del trono, dicen qué la están estudiando- _¡Raquesh!_ Se aprovechan de mi convalescencia; _ta didan,_ son una raza joven, es natural qué hagan eso... Suerte qué hasta ahora no hayan tratado de diseccionarme, eso es nuevo entre los mundos qué he visitado, aunque aún no confio mucho en ellos...

Cómo sea, ahora hay qué ir a la Sala del Trono... Me pregunto: ¿porque siempre nos vemos allí cuando hay algo muy importante?

* * *

 **-Salón del trono-Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot, Equestria-4:45 p.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Todos se encontraban en esta habitación, desde las princesas y las portadoras (naturalmente), hasta Discord, Starlight, Radiant Emerald y otros nuevos ponis: uno de ellos era una poni unicornio azul claro con crin y cola blancos con celeste claro, ojos violetas, y llevaba puesto una capa violeta con estrellas azules y amarillas, y un sombrero de hechicera del mismo color y con los mismos detalles, con la Cutie Mark tapada por la capa; además estaban un fornido unicornio blanco, de crin y cola azul con líneas celestes y ojos verdes, con Cutie Mark de un escudo azul atrás de una estrella morada de 6 puntas; y una alicornio rosa de crin y cola de lìneas violeta, rosa y amarillo, con Cutie Mark de un corazón de cristal. Está última llevaba en el lomo a una potrilla alicornio rosa claro, ojos azules con crin y cola violeta claro y azul; por último, también estaba un unicornio naranja, con crin y cola naranja y amarillo y ojos naranjas, qué llevaba gafas y una capa azul. (A ver sí adivinan quiénes son)

Celestia-Bienvenidos, Shining Armor, Cadence, Sunburst y... La adorable Flurry Heart-saluda la princesa del día a la alicornio rosa y al unicornio blanco, además de al unicornio naranja, antes de abrazar a la pequeña potrilla, ganandose la atención de todos.

Cadence-Siempre es una alegría poder juntarnos todos,-comienza la alicornio, antes de poner una cara sombría-Excepto por lo qué ocurrió ayer. ¿Qué fue?

Shining Armor-Sí, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Y qué tiene qué ver ese tal "alienígena" con todo esto? -pregunta molesto.

Luna-No se preocupen, les responderemos todo cuando Aziz llegue. Hable con él en su sueño.

Scotaloo -¡En serio!-la princesa asintió-¡Genial! ¿Nos podría contar qué vió?

Luna-Por supuesto; a diferencia de los anteriores, en los qué estaba peleando contra criaturas aterradoras, o contra un ejército alienígena, -Shining, Cadence, Radiant, Trixie y Sunburst se asustaron-él estaba en un paisaje desértico qué, según lo qué me contó, era su mundo.

Applebloom -¡Increible! ¿Y cómo era?-preguntó asombrada la potranca.

Luna-Como ya dije, era desértico, de color amarillo, con un sol rojo el doble de grande qué el de mi hermana, una luna anaranjada, y ellos vivían en ciudades dentro de enormes domos negros, pero las ciudades son increibles, dejen qué les muestre-y lanzó un hechizo qué les permitia ver en el aire lo qué ella vió desde cierto momento, cómo un holograma, aunque sin sonido. Todos quedaron asombrados con sus ciudades y su mundo en general. Entonces oyeron una voz.

¿?-Vaya, siempre me asombraba su capacidad de crear hologramas, pero esto supera todo lo qué ví antes. -y al voltearse vieron qué Aziz había entrado en la sala, algo aturdido por su brusco despertar.

Black-¡Tú! ¡Trajiste a ese monstruo!-grita enojado y, agarrando el escudo de un guardia se lo arroja a Aziz con toda su fuerza. Él simplemente levanta su brazo artificial agarrando el escudo, y luego lo apreta, logrando aplastar la parte que agarró, seguidamente lo arroja al suelo, dejandolo clavado en este.

Celestia-¿Aziz? -pregunta visiblemente sorprendida, y asustada por su fuerza - Creí qué tardarias más en despertar, pero ya qué estás aquí, podemos discutir lo qué ocurrió allí afue...

Aziz- _Rot b'ae'zò,_ princesa-interrumpe-No es momento de discutir nada. Simplemente quieren saber sobre ese ser o, al menos, mi teoría sobre él. Eso me dijo Luna.

Shining -¡Cómo te atreves a tutear a la princesa Luna! Llamala por su título-le recrimina enojado.

Aziz-Para qué sepas, las princesas me dejaron decirles así. Y hablando de algo, ¿quiénes son ustedes? -pregunta mirando a todos los ponis presentes.

Cadence-Oh, pues... Yo soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, pero llamame Cadence; si Luna te dejó decirle por su nombre, no veo porque yo no. Él -señalando al unicornio blanco-Es mi esposo, Shining Armor, gobernante del Imperio de Cristal y...

Aziz-No me digas, emm...-chasquea los dedos, cómo si quisiera recordar algo- Hermano de Twilight, ¿no? -Shining iba a decir algo pero él se le adelanta-Y si se preguntan cómo es qué sé eso, es porque Twi me lo dijo... Anteayer, creo.

Shining/Cadence-¿Twi?

Aziz- _Haï_ ; se me ocurrió decirle así ya qué su nombre es algo... Curioso de decir para mí-Shining iba decir algo pero otra vez lo interrumpe-Además de qué ne agrada más decirle así.. Ah bueno, mucho gusto-y pone su mano derecha en su pecho, con el puño cerrado, y se inclina ligeramente. Al ver a todos confundidos dice-Es el saludo militar del Ejército Terrestre de la Federación. Me acostumbré mucho a usarlo.

Luego vino el unicornio naranja.

Sunburst -Hola, señor Aziz, me llamo Sunburst, y soy amigo de Starlight Glimmer; seguramente ella le habló de mí.

Aziz-No, de hecho no lo hizo-y el poni voltea a ver a Starlight, quién se encoge de hombros cómo diciendo "perdón"-Aunque mucho gusto igual.

Trixie-Disculpa, ¿sí? -dice sacando de en medio al pobre unicornio -Yo soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, otra amiga de Starlight. Espero qué te haya hablado de mí grandeza y mis geniales trucos-dice la poni azul presumiendo un poco.

Aziz-De tí sí me habló -dijo, y para ese punto Sunburst miraba a Starlight con una cara de "¿Me estás jodiendo, de ella sí le hablaste, pero de mí no? "y luego la poni se volvió a encoger de hombros.-Creo qué falta alguien más ¿no?

Cadence-Si, nuestra hija-y levita con su magia a la potrilla sobre su lomo-Se llama Flurry Hearth. Saluda Flurry.

La bebe poni mira hacia el alien y intenta agarrarlo con sus patitas, enterneciendo a todos.

Twilight -Aww, creo qué le agradas-dice la poni lavanda mirando a la potrilla

Aziz-Sí, _trej, trej, trej_. -dice el Kant'cheek de forma alegre, para luego poner una expresión seria-Pero concentremosnos. Ustedes quieren saber mi teoría, yo se las dire. Pero antes-mira a los científicos qué estaban con su armadura -necesito qué me la devuelvan

Shining -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nos quiéres traicionar? -pregunta desconfiado el unicornio blanco. Ante esto Aziz respondió molesto.

Aziz-No es eso; es qué ahí tengo algo qué necesito para qué compruebe mi teoría. Deben devolvermelo-exigió. Al ver la duda en ellos agrega-Ademâs de qué con está ya van DOS veces qué me la quitan sin permiso.

Celestia-De acuerdo, te lo devolveré porque nos ayudaste ayer, contra ese tal Sindicato.

Aziz-A propósito, ¿qué paso con esos ponia qué capturaron con Discord?-pregunta, a lo qué la princesa pone cara nerviosa y dice:

Celestia-Oh eso... Jejeje, pues... ues... Verás: después de qué Flaming te agarró...

 **Flashback :**

El cyborg había agarrado a Aziz por el cuello, atrapandolo con un tentáculo robot y evitando qué escape, mientras los ponis se mantenían alertas frente a cualquier movimiento de su parte. Apenas empezaban a pensar en un plan cuando vieron cómo el pegaso brillaba.

Celestia-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta asustada.

Luna-No tengo ide... ¡Cuidado! -grita la princesa justo antes de qué Flaming explotara.

Inmediatamente las princesas y Discord crearon una barrera mágica para proteger a todos los ponis, aunque vieron cómo Aziz salía volando por la fuerza de la explosión.

Todos-¡Aziz! -gritan asustados.

Luego desactivan el escudo para revisar el lugar.

Twilight -¡Rápido, hay qué ir a ayudarle!-exclama, y luego prepara magia cómo para teletransporte, pero inexplicablemente su cuerno no se se enciende-¿Pero qué?

Applejack -¿Qué pasa Twilight? -pregunta.

Twilight -¡No puedo usar magia!-exclama asustada la alicornio.

Rarity -¡Yo tampoco!

Starlight -¡Tampoco yo!

Celestia y Luna-¡Nosotras tampoco!

Discord-¡Hay por favor, cómo si mi magia también se hubiera ido jeje! -trato de chasquear los dedos pero no consiguio nada-¿Queeeeeee? -exclama asustado, para seguir intentandolo sin éxito, incluso probando de formas extremadamente rídiculas (inserte formas rídiculas aquí; se me acabó el presupuesto).

Unicornios y alicornios (y draconequus)-¡No podemos usar nuestra magia!-exclaman desesperados.

¿?-Oh sí, ustedes no pueden pero nosotros sí -exclama una voz, y al volverse ven a Orán y los demás miembros del Sindicato libres, y a Magnus quitandose los anillos antimagia-Por desgracia Gypt perdió su magia a pesar de estar encerrada en una celda aislante, pero por suerte esos anillos impidieron qué mi querido amigo Magnus perdiera su magia, al apagarla antes de la explosión qué, por cierto, anula la magia de cualquier unicornio qué este a menos de 50 metros de distancia por tiempo indeterminado jejeje-agrega el poni-Ahora, si nos disculpan, debemos irnos. El Vigilante nos esperaaaaa jajajaja.

Luna -¡Ah no, ustedes no se irán a ningún lado! ¡Guardias, a ellos! -grita la princesa y acto seguido los guardias salen corriendo hacia los del Sindicato.

Orán -Oh no, no lo harán. Silent, ¿harías los honores? -le pregunta al terrestre, el cuál responde afirmativamente con la cabeza y acto seguido lanza una fila de cuchillos al suelo, obligando a los soldados a detenerse.

Las cuchillas se clavan en el suelo a la misma distancia unos de otros. Luego, de ellos emergen una serie de palos metálicos qué se extienden 2 metros hacia arriba, y luego, apenas sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el espacio entre esos palos se llena con una pared de energía de color naranja traslúcido qué se veía peligrosa. Sin embargo Rainbow se evalentona y pregunta:

Rainbow -Sí, crearon una pared entre ustedes y nosotros, ¿y qué? Los pegasos podemos pasar volando y los terrestres pueden embestirla y tirarla.

Gypt-Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes-agrega la unicornio -Ese muro esta hecho de algo llamado "plasma inducido por láser"-hace las comillas con las pezuñas -La verdad no sé qué significa, ni me importa, pero en resumidas cuentas, si intentan golpearlo-agarra con su pata un pedazo de piso qué cayo cerca de ella cuando Flaming explotó -pasa esto. -y lo arroja contra el muro.

La roca impacta contra la muralla atravesandola y saliendo por el otro lado cortada en láminas tan finas qué parecían papel. Todos se estremecen al pensar qué pasaría si un poni atraviesa esa cosa.

Orán-A propósito, si un pegaso intenta volar sobre esta pared, será electrocutado. Literalmente sentirá cómo si rayos le cayeran encima en el mismo sitio... Mas de un millón de veces, así qué te recomiendo qué no lo hagas.

Magnus-¡Chicos, vamonos, no puedo mantener el portal mucho tiempo! -grita el poni porque, efectivamente, había creado un portal con su magia, y sus compañeros ya estaban pasando.

Orán-¡Ya voy jejeje! -dice mientras él, Gypt y Silent siguen mirandolos-Ah, Rainboooow Daaaash-canturrea el terrestre, y la pegaso lo mira-Cuando puedas te desafío a una carrera.

Rainbow -¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensr qué YO correria contra alguien cómo TÚ? -dice la pegaso poniendo enfásis en esas palabras.

Orán -No sé, porque eres presumida-dice bromista enojando a la pegaso cian-¿Qué? Sólo decía, aunque creo que tienes miedo de perder contra un pobre poni terrestre cómo yo. Da igual. Adiós-y entra al portal justo antes de qué Rainbow responda, seguido de Gypt, pero Silent, antes de entrar, activa un botón de su bota y se mete.

Magnus-¡Jejeje!-se rie el unicornio al ver la escena-Princesas, portadoras, guardias inútiles qué no sirven para nada más qué para dar sombra... O hacer de estatuas si es el caso jaja-Nombra apuntandolos, apuntando al final a los guardias, a los qué no les hizo gracia la frase qué usó con ellos-les aconsejo qué retrocedan, esa pared no estará eternamente. Bueno, me despido. Adiós-y entra al portal, el cuál se cerro tras él. Luego de un rato los cuchillos empezaron a emitir un pitido y explotaron. Por fortuna los ponis le habían hecho caso al unicornio y se protegieron tras los edificios. Cuando volvieron a ver el sitio no había ningún rastro de esas cuchillas.

 **Fin de flashback.**

Celestia-... Y eso fue lo qué pasó.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Aziz algo avergonzados.

Aziz-¿En serio pasó eso? -pregunta, y todos los qué estuvieron allí asienten-No me extraña,si ese Vigilante es quién creo qué es, era obvio qué tendrían algo así. Igual hicieron lo qué pudieron-se asombran con sus palabras-Bueno, ¿qué pasó después?

Twilight -Pues fuimos a ver cómo estabas y un grupo de unicornios se puso a estudiar el lugar del hechizo, para tratar de averiguar a dónde se fueron-contesta la alicornio -Pero no pudieron hacer nada, el hechizo estaba muy bien cubierto y sólo encontraron trazas residuales de magia, qué no servian para nada-dice triste.

Aziz-Bueno, al menos lo intentaron-trata de animarla-A propósito, ¿no me iban a dar mi armadura o se olvidaron a propósito?-cuestiona.

Celestia-Cierto. Profesor, por favor devuelvale su armadura a nuestro amigo-y acto seguido los científicos se la devolvieron y, tras ponersela, se desplegó, asombrando a todos los qué no lo conocían, hasta a Flurry. Después activo el HB y le empezó a ¿hablar?

Aziz-Vigil, activate, usa el Analizador para ser entendido-luego paro y le dijo al brazalete - _Aüna sactur._

Todos estaban desconcertados por lo qué hizo.

Applejack -Compañero, ¿qué haces, por qué le hablas a tú brazalete?

Rarity-Si querido, no es cómo si tuviera vida pro...

(Insertar voz de JARVIS aquí)

Brazalete- _Aüna sactur_ Aziz. ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué me reactivas? Y, sobre todo, ¡¿Por qué me desactivaste en primer lugar?! -dijo una voz masculina grave desde el brazalete, sonando enojada en la última parte. De más está decir qué las ponis se sorprendieron sobremanera por esa voz.

Aziz-Necesitaba ahorrar energía en la batalla; estas armaduras no generan energía eternamente-se intentó excusar hablando con su brazalete.

Brazalete-Claaaaroooo Aziz, cómo si el iridio qué había almacenado en el traje no alcanzara y sobrara para el HoloBrazalete-dijo la voz de forma sarcástica, y luego añadio-Y pues... ¿En dónde _takunma_ estamos?

Rarity-¡Aziz, tu brazalete habla! -dijo asustada.

Pinkie -¡Tiene un espiritú adentro! ¡Ahhhhhh!-dijo, aunque con un tono divertido.

Brazalete-¿Espiritú? Esa es la comparación más inexacta y estúpida qué me han hecho-contesto el brazalete ofendido. Ante esto Aziz dijo:

Aziz-No se preocupen, vino conmigo. Chicas, princesas, demás; él es Vigil, la IA de mi armadura. Vigil, ellos sin los habitantes de este mundo-los presenta.

Sweetie Bell-¿IA? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta confundida.

Vigil-Inteligencia Artificial-aclara el brazalete-En términos entendibles... Soy una singularidad existencial.

Todos-... -los ponis quedaron cómo en "cortocircuito", sin poder reaccionar, ni entender... Excepto Twilight y los científicos, qué no dejaban de hacer anotaciones y teorías.

Aziz-Podrías esforzarte un poco más, ¿sabes? -le recrimina a la IA.

Vigil- _¡Erk'orba!_ -maldice en voz baja-De acuerdo. En forma más simple aún, soy... Una máquina, con mente propia, capaz de pensar, razonar u actuar cómo un ser vivo, aunque no estoy, de forma exacta, "vivo". Sirvo cómo un compañero que puede ejecutar estudios complejos en segundos y un centenar de simulaciones de prueba por minuto.

Científico 1-¡Increible! Una máquina con autoconsciencia, eso debemos anotarlo-y dicho y hecho todos los científicos y Twilight empezaron a anotar.

Luna-¿Máquina inteligente? ¿Cómo los... Robots de tu sueño?-pregunta la princesa de la noche.

Aziz-Algo así, sólo qué más avanzado. En resumen: es cómo uno de esos "espiritús", si son lo qué creo qué son, sólo qué hecho con la más avanzada tecnologia de mi raza, teniendo la habilidad de manejar la armadura si yo no estoy en ella.

Shining -¿La armadura se puede mover sola? -pregunta asombrado.

Aziz-Sí, más o menos; él la controla y puede usar sus armas, a excepción de las pistolas, u armas más grandes aún ya qué seria muy peligroso con estas. Y además, eso no es lo único. Muestrales-le dice.

Y acto seguido un enjambre de insectos luminosos emerge del brazalete, acumulandose en el aire y tomando una forma definida hasta formar a un Kant'cheek un poco mayor qué Aziz, con el pelaje azul cian cómo Rainbow, vestido solamente con una capa roja y unos brazaletes negros en los brazos y piernas. Su cresta estaba hecha de puro código binario qué ondulaba, y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos. Su cuerpo exhalaba luz dorada.

Vigil-Y, ¿Qué les parece? -pregunta presumiendo de su cuerpo.

Todos-¡Increible!-responden asombrados los ponis, incluso los guardias.

Fluttershy -¿Él... Acaba... De-de... Aparecerse... Aquí?-pregunta temblando.

Aziz-No; en realidad es un... ¿Cómo se decía? ¡Ah, sí! Metaholograma, un holograma qué tiene partes qué se pueden tocar; sirve cuando necesitamos qué la IA nos reemplace en algunas tareas.-Explica asombrando a todos-Ahora vamos a lo qué nos importa. Vigil, ¿ya asimilaste el bloque de memoria de mi cerebro?

Vigil-Si y me sorprende lo qué ví; si es él, la verdad es qué creí qué él fue destruido al final de la Guerra de la Diáspora, pero parece qué no...

Black-¿De quién hablan? ¡Vamos, diganlo!-ordena enfurecido el pegaso.

Aziz-Tuuuuu...-dice el alien apuntando con su brazo robot a Black, quién retrocedio ligeramente-No eres mi jefe-termino la oración, molestando un poco al poni por haberlo asustado, aunque nadie se atrevio a preguntar sobre su brazo. -Ahora, Vigil, decodifica los datos sobre la Guerra de la Diáspora.

Shining -¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con esto? -pregunta enojado.

Aziz-Tiene mucho qué ver-responde sin inmutarse -Ahora Vigil, hazlo

Vigil-Ya está hecho Aziz, estaba esperando qué termines de hablar-respondió la proyección mientras tecleaba unos teclados holograficos qué habían aparecido delante suyo.-Proyección iniciada.

Enfrente de los ponis apareció una imagen holográfica de un ser bípedo un poco más alto qué la princesa Celestia, de piel azul con líneas blancas brillando, vestido con una armadura negra con un círculo blanco en el pecho y una ametralladora sobre el hombro derecho. Sobra decir qué el conjunto era bastante intimidante.

Aziz-Él-Señala a la criatura -es un Darkiano, la raza contra la qué estaba peleando antes de llegar aquí. Y la causante de la Guerra de la Diáspora.

Celestia-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya se habían enfrentado antes? -pregunto.

Vigil-No exactamente-responde la IA tocando unas imágenes holográficas qué sólo el y Aziz veían-Verán, hace mucho tiempo, diez mil años atrás, ellos dominaban tanto las estrellas más allá de la Vía Láctea como la biología de la sentiencia.-Decía mientras mostraba imagenes de esa época-Eran capaces de corregir sus cuerpos y adaptarlos a voluntad según sus necesidades, para poder prosperar en mundos donde la vida jamás hubiera sido posible de forma natural-Los ponis, en especial Twilight y los científicos, se asombraron-Sin embargo, incomprensiblemente su civilización entró en un periodo de estancamiento y declive. La cantidad de población bajoo hasta extremos insostenibles. Nadie sabía el porque pero se extinguían día a día, cayendo en el olvido galáctico.

Rarity -Eso es terrible-dijo asustada-¿Y qué hicieron entonces?

Vigil-Un grupo religioso conocido como los Instrumentalistas empezó a transmitir la idea de que había que acelerar la evolución artificial de la civilización-prosiguió la IA-Según sus preceptos, habían alcanzado su máximo desarrollo genético y lo único que les quedaba por hacer cómo especie era abandonar la limitada existencia física y convertirse en consciencia pura; en palabras simples, convertirse en una raza de energía qué ascendería a otro plano dimensional. Para poder acelerar la ascensión diseñaron una inteligencia artificial híbrida, la cuál se llamó a sí misma Calibán.-Vigil calló y alzó la mirada al cielo-Esa inteligencia fue la qué construyó la nave conocida cómo la Estrella de la Mañana.

Luna-¿La Estrella de la Mañana?-preguntó la princesa.

Aziz-Es la nave que inició la guerra-dijo el Kant'cheek ladeando la cabeza.

Vigil -El motor que la hace funcionar no es como nada que haya existido jamás. Su función era la de hendir el tejido mismo del espacio y el tiempo y hacerlos avanzar como especie. Poner la trascendencia al alcance de su mano... O casco, cómo le quieran decir-añadio luego de ver los rostroa confusos de los equinos.

Aziz-La darkianidad estaba destinada a convertirse en la primera civilización transuniversal. Tal vez incluso la única-siguió narrando él -Pero a los pocos segundos de haber cobrado consciencia de sí mismo, Calibán se dio cuenta de un fallo grave en su programación: Sí la darkianidad o cualquier otra raza ascendía a un plano metafísico superior por su ayuda, él desaparecería. Solamente los organismos vivos pueden dar ese paso evolutivo, y además, el ser la única máquina creada con ese propósito la hacía ser muy codiciada. Como era de esperar, tomó la única decisión lógica que podía tomar para garantizar su propia supervivencia: Asumir la dominación sobre las razas de la galaxia, obstruyendo directamente su evolución.

Vigil-La vida es algo precioso-dijo la IA-Hasta una máquina es capaz de estimar su propia vida por encima de la de los demás.

Soarin-Pero la derrotaron, ¿verdad?-intervino el pegaso-Esa inteligencia, ese Calibán, si de verdad existió alguna vez, debió perecer en esa tal "Guerra de la Diáspora"

Aziz-No es del todo cierto-dijo, centrando la atención de los ponis en él-La Estrella de la mañana se perdió durante la guerra, pero nadie sabe qué sucedió con ella. La Federación y otras razas de la galaxia llevan enviando naves al espacio buscándola desde que acabó la guerra, sin resuktados. De ahí mi teoría.

Vigil-Sigue ahí fuera-continuo-Calibán fue derrotado, pero sólo en apariencia. Necesitaba entender a todas las civilizaciones, recabar información para poder adaptarse a la nueva realidad. Nos teme tanto como nos envidia. Cuando esté listo volverá y acabará lo qué empezó.

Shining-¿Y por qué crees qué este tal "Calibán" es el Vigilante?-pregunta desconfiado.

Aziz-Simple; los implantes cibernéticos qué tenía en la cara eran muy parecidos a los qué usaban los Adoctrinados, el ejército de alienígenas de Calibán.

Twilight -¡Por Celestia! ¿Por qué los alienígenas se aliarían con ese monstruo, si el intenta dominarlos?

Vigil-No estaban aliados con él; Calibán tiene una tecnologia qué le permite dominar las mentes de los seres vivos. La Adoctrinación es un término utilizado para definir el "lavado de cerebro" de Calibán en los orgánicos-explica-Una señal o campo de energía llega a escucharse desde una antena instalada por él, el cual termina influyendo en las mentes de algunos seres vivos, casi cómo un control mental. Otro tipo de adoctrinación requiere de implantes cibernéticos, como los utilizados en los Segadores, su fuerza de ataque, para tener así un control más fuerte del huésped pensado para poder ser utilizado en combate.

Rainbow -Ehhhhh... ¿Y qué son esos implantes ciber... Noseque? -pregunto la pegaso sumamente confundida.

Vigil-Son cómo esto-Aziz les muestra mejor su brazo robot-Esas cosas servian para mejorar mucho más sus habilidades, y además le permitían controlarlos. En el caso de Aziz reemplazan su brazo normal, qué...

Aziz-Lo perdí-completa, algo meláncolico. Todos los ponis se dan cuenta y prefieren no hablar más...

Applejack -Hablando de eso compañero... ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste sobre eso?!-... Excepto la poni granjera.

Aziz-Es qué... No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sobre esto. Es qué su raza es muy...

Discord-¿Primitiva?-dice con una expresión divertida.

Aziz-¡No! Emmmm... Joven, así qué pensé qué no reaccionarian bien.

Rainbow -¡Ah, sí! ¿Jovenes? ¡Sí tenemos algo de tecnologia! -dijo enojada.

Vigil-ALGO de tecnologia, peeero no la suficiente. -dijo haciendo enfásis en el "algo", desanimando a la pegaso.

Aziz-¡Vigil, deja de burlarte de las otras especies, no es agradable!-Le reprocha a la proyección.

Celestia-Aziz, ¿por qué Calibán estaría en nuestro planeta? ¿Quiere algo con nuestra raza? -preguntó asustada.

Aziz -Vera princesa, su mundo está habitado por razas con habilidades tan sorprendentes cómo únicas-explica -Por ejemplo, los dragones pueden escupir fuego y resistir el calor más intenso y los pegasos pueden volar más rápido qué el sonido y manejar el clima a voluntad... Simplemente quiere apoderarse de esas habilidades, ya qué, si las utiliza en su ejército, tendrá más posibilidades de sobrevivir y, de paso, de controlar a las otras razas a través del miedo. Esto los hace demasiado importantes cómo para perder sus poderes.

Twilight -Entonces... ¿Quiere a nuestra raza para crear su ejército? -pregunta.

Aziz-Sí, pero no sólo a su raza; todas las razas de este mundo estarían en riesgo de ser utilizadas por Calibán, así qué hay que estar alertas-dice.

Todos se quedan pensativos.

Shining -Hay algo qué no concuerda-menciona-Ustedes dijeron qué Calibán quería evitar la evolución de las razas, ¿verdad? -Aziz y Vigil asienten-Entonces, ¿por qué ayudaría a los ponis a dominar a las otras razas y llegar al espacio? -pregunta y todos, hasta los guardias, le prestan atención.

Aziz-Eso, mi _quagdino_ amigo-responde el alien, confundiendolo con la frase qué utiliza-, es lo único qué da al _tranteör_ con mi teoría.

Vigil -Según lo qué recuerdo, Calibán nunca hacía promesas cómo esa, sobretodo porque su programación lo hacía tener qué cumplirlas sí o sí-explica-Además, jamás ayudaría a una raza a llegar al espacio, pues eso significaría qué podrían convertirse en enemigos suyos al descubrir su naturaleza. Y también podrían tratar de utilizarlo.

Soarin-Entonces quizá no sea Calibán. Tenemos suerte-dice esperanzado, pero Aziz niega con la cabeza.

Aziz-Tal vez no sea él, quizás sea un poni muy inteligente e inventor-Le da la razon.-Pero aún así sería una amenaza, ya qué su tecnologia es bastante avanzada comparada con la qué tienen aquí. Esto, junto con el Sindicato, lo podrían hacer muy poderoso, incluso con la capacidad de declararles la guerra a las demás razas por el mismo-termina.

Cadence -Entonces el Vigilante puede ser cualquier cosa-Sintetiza la princesa del amor. En ese momento todos se preocupan.

Aziz -No se preocupen, nosotros los ayudaremos-promete el alien, antes de escuchar un "ay por favor, ni yo me creo eso"en el oido, proveniente de Vigil. Le lanza una mirada asesina y la IA se excusa levantando los hombros. -"¡Ay _Tor Tranteor!_ "-piensa frustrado el comandante -"De todas las IA's de la Federación, me tuvo qué tocar una con personalidad sarcástica. Qué suerte la mia"

Vigil -Bueno, sí ya no me necesitan desactivare la proyección para "ahorrar energía"-dice en un claro tono de burla, justo antes de desvanecerse y dejar en su lugar en la sala a una nube aúrea compuesta por millones de pequeños insectos luminosos. Aziz los observó bailar ante él antes de entrar a su brazalete.

Justo después de eso, un reloj ubicado en la pared de la habitación dio varias campanadas, y Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron.

Celestia-¿Ya es hora de bajar el sol? ¡Pensé qué era más temprano!

Luna-¡Yo también! La... Historia de Aziz fue muy... Entretenida. Rápido, avisen qué preparen la cena para todos-le ordena a un guardia, el cuál hace una reverencia y se va.

Twilight -Nosotros iremos hacia el comedor-dice la poni, y ella y todos los demás se dirigen hacia ese lugar, excepto Aziz, qué se queda pensando.

Vigil-¿Órdenes comandante? -pregunta la IA desde el brazalete. Aziz se asombra, ya qué sólo lo llama "comandante" si el asunto es serio, cosa qué parece ser la situación.

Aziz-Por ahora, ninguna; nos quedaremos con ellos para protegerlos. Quién sabe si el Vigilante, o Calibán si es él caso, intentan atacar o algo.

Vigil -De acuerdo, pero aún hay algo qué le preocupa, ¿no es así?

Aziz-¿Sabes? A pesar de tu personalidad eres realmente útil cuando te lo propones-le responde sonriente, para luego poner una expresión sombría- _Haï_ , me preocupa el Darkiano; no pensé qué el podría haber sido transportado por el vórtice. Ahora debe estar aquí con nosotros.

Vigil -¿Y qué te preocupa de eso?

Aziz-Qué no haya atacado aún. Sé qué está sólo y no tiene mucha tecnologia, pero ya debería haber hecho algo. ¿No crees?

Vigil -Honestamente sí me preocupa, pero él qué no ataque es algo bueno, ¿no?

Aziz- _¡Erk'orba!_ -le grita enojado- _¡Tak aer'duà dé, dar'kae!_

Vigil-Eso no ha sonado bien. -comenta.

Aziz-Lo sé, pero no se lo quiero decir a ellos, los preocuparia innecesariamente. Aunque creo qué ya lo deben sospechar por cierta cosa-dice recordando lo qué dijo abiertamente Black durante su presentación en Canterlot.

Vigil -¿Entonces qué haremos con él?

Aziz-Rastrealo y busca la manera de aislarlo con nosotros. Si el Vigilante sabe sobre mí presencia aquí, también debe estar tras él.

Vigil-¿Y qué harás una vez qué lo haya rastreado?-pregunta con tono de preocupación.

Aziz-No te pases de listo, qué no te lo diré sino hasta qué sea el momento.

Vigil-Cómo adoro qué seas así conmigo-dice de manera sarcástica.

Luna-Aziz, ¿vienes a comer?-pregunta la princesa al verlo parado en el salón.

Aziz- _¡Haï!_ -responde.

Vigil-¿Comerás las píldoras?-pregunta haciendose el ingenuo.

Aziz-Ya viste mis recuerdos, así qué no-le contesta burlón mientras camina hacia el comedor-Bueno, sólo espero qué ese Darkiano no este haciendo nada malo.

Vigil-Para qué lo dices-dice en voz baja su IA, empezando a calcular la posible ubicación del otro alien...

* * *

 **-Ubicación desconocida-10:12 p.m.-**

En los cielos de un sitio nevado se puede ver avanzar una estela de energía qué calienta el aire a su paso. Dicha estela es en realidad un ser bípedo con una armadura roja y amarilla y un triangulo invertido blanco en el pecho, el cuál brillaba. Dicha criatura avanzaba en el aire gracias a unos rayos repulsores ubicados en sus manos y pies, con los qué tenía gran estabilidad. En ese momento se encontraba volando mientras miraba atentamente de un lado a otro, cómo buscando algo.

Criatura-"Era por aquí qué detecte esa presencia hace menos de un ciclo pero ahora parece haberse desvanecido... _¡Sumacla laūr!"_ -piensa la criatura mientras los sensores de su traje escaneaban el entorno sin detectar nada-"Aquí no hay nada, debo irme"-y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando suena una alarma de la armadura -"¡¿Y ahora qué?!"

De repente un pedazo de tierra sale volando enfrente suyo desde un bosque congelado y la criatura cambia de dirección bruscamente para evitar el ataque. Acto seguido dispara con los rayos de sus manos hacia ese bosque, quemandole todos los árboles, y luego aterriza levantando la nieve de su entorno, apagando eficazmente sus propias llamas.

Criatura- _¡_ _Na vik karrokkaeu-do aer touq'bau! ¡Komand'tia jhosgitr alymnai'tau! -_ grita enojado. Al no recibir respuesta se dispone a irse, hasta qué escucha qué le hablan.

Voz- _Er dàtk'r bo rae touq'ae, b'aerkorąê'il otká botkuattaek. Tu'saeuod lauot æ vabou kauraeu ae otkaeu or rírae utma-_ Le dice una misteriosa voz grave.

Al oír la respuesta el alienígena aterriza y se queda en el lugar, mirando hacia la dirección de la qué vino esa voz.

Criatura-¿Quién eres? ¡Muestrate!-ordena a la voz, pero en vez de ver a alguien empieza a ser golpeado a gran velocidad desde todos lados sin darle posibilidad alguna de defenderse, para finalmente ser lanzado hacia unos árboles con gran violencia.

¿?-Patético, creí qué los tuyos habían mejorado desde la última vez qué nos vimos, Rother -dijo la voz grave justo enfrente de él. El alien llamado Rother se levantó y vio enfrente suyo a dos minotauros, uno de color gris claro, con ojos marrones, y otro azul, con ojos naranjas, los cualés poseen una gran musculatura. Nota además qué sus pies y manos estaban cubiertos de acero y en vez de dedos, en las manos poseen garras de acero, y sus pies son en realidad ruedas magnéticamente unidas a los laterales del pie.

Rother-¿Quiénes son? Y _cror Sobeŕtan_ , ¡¿cómo saben mi nombre?!-pregunta furioso y confundido, aunque ya dandose una idea de quién sería.

Minotauro 1-Eso no importa ahora alienígena...-Empieza a decir uno mientras extiende aún más sus garras.

Minotauro 2-Lo qué importa es qué debes... ¡MORIIIIIIRRR!

Sin esperar más el alienígena activa los repulsores y trata de embestir a los minotauros pero estos desaparecen de la vista y empiezan a darle golpes por todos lados aprovechando su velocidad. Finalmente obligan a Rother a elevarse por el aire disparando rayos hacia los árboles, sin darle a ninguno de los dos.

Entonces ambos se elevaron junto con el alien, unos instantes después se precipitaron desde el aire, desde la derecha de Rother en diagonal y de tal modo que el minotauro gris se precipitaba por el lado del frente y el azul por el de atrás. Mientras bajaban ambos alinearon sus garras y lanzaron un grito de guerra.

Ambos-¡Por la gloria del Sindicato y la vida y la sangre del Vigilante, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Apenas acabaron de gritar, clavaron sus garras en el hombro derecho de Rother y sin soltar bajaron hasta la mitad de su cuerpo en diagonal y a la mitad volvieron a ascender, tal modo que si el alien hubiera sido una hoja doblada y el ataque una línea dibujada, al desplegarlo, veríamos una W.

La mayoría de los seres, hubieran sido partidos en dos por este ataque y los pocos capaces de sobrevivir, hubieran muerto a los pocos segundos por el ácido concentrado que tenían impregnadas esas garras... Lamentablemente, Rother, no era ninguno de ellos.

Cuando ambos minotauros iniciaron la trayectoria ascendente, el alien se giró y les agarro por una pata a cada uno y con un movimiento los estampo contra el suelo y una vez allí, solo tuvo que girar un poco las muñecas y...

CRACK CRACK

Minotauro 1-AAGGGG- Se lamentó dolorido, Rother le había roto la pata tanto a él como a su compañero, ambos eran un guerreros experimentados desde el ejército de Cretauria, la patria de los minotauros, y estaban acostumbrados al dolor, pero este era un dolor indescriptible para ambos. Miró a su compañero, estaba con la mirada perdida, el dolor le había provocado un shock.

Rother- _¡Krac saüd_ , creí qué, por todo lo qué tenían, podrían hacerme algo! -se jactó, hasta qué se dio cuenta de algo en su hombro-Ouh, sí lograron hacerme algo jejeje -dice viendo cómo la coraza del hombro estaba rasguñada de tal modo qué si no los hubiera agarrado le hubieran quitado el brazo, y además el ácido estaba corroyendo lentamente el metal-Al menos me permitieron averiguar la capacidad de pelea de este mundo, pero bueno, ya deben desaparecer-y les apuntó con la palma de la mano con intención de dispararles, pero desaparecieron en un parapadeo-¡Pero qué!

Acto seguido sintió una potente descarga eléctrica qué atravesaba su armadura obligandolo a detenerse, y al intentar ver qué la producía se encontró con ambos minotauros "patinando" a su alrededor con las ruedas, generando electricidad estática con cada giro, mientras qué sus manos, ahora convertidas en bobinas tesla, surgian relámpagos qué le daban en el cuerpo.

Rother-¡Oughhjjj, ya me cansarooooonnnn! -y con este grito lanzó un potente rayo desde el triangulo en el pecho de su traje, quemando al minotauro azul qué pasaba frente a él, y dandole un codazo al otro, lanzandolo hacia los árboles. Acto seguido se impulso hacia el quemado y empezó a dispararle desde el cielo con toda potencia, generando un enorme cráter en el qué se veía el cuerpo desfigurado del minotauro. Luego voló hacia su compañero, quién seguía en el sitio dónde cayó, aunqur ahora sonreía perturbadoramente.

Rother-¿De qué te ries? -pregunta furioso.

El minotauro sin dejar de sonreir, respondió.

Minotauro 1-Nada, sólo qué ya termine mi misión. El Vigilante ganará... _In hoc signo vinces,_ engendro.

Rother se asombra por la frase, pero antes de poder preguntar el minotauro explota lanzandolo varios metros hacia atrás, arrastrandolo por el suelo y golpeandolo con rocas.

Al levantarse vé qué la explosión devastó todo el pequeño bosque y dejó un cráter enorme. Se acerca al borde y, tras no ver nada en el fondo piensa.

Rother-"¿Así qué Vigilante eh? _¡Sadskua_ , ahora tengo dos problemas! Aunque tal vez el Kant'cheek ya lo sepa y se este preparando"-Luego dice para sí mismo-De mi no te librarás Aziz Seagan, puede qué tengamos un mismo enemigo, pero aún te cazaré-y se va volando del lugar sin ver qué del cráter emergen dos pares de manos mecánicas bastante dañadas...

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo. Puede qué les haya parecido algo aburrido al principio, pero al final hay algo de acción jejeje.

Bueno, ahora las ponis conocen a un nuevo aliado, esa IA amiga de Aziz. Aunque tal vez lo digan, no; el nombre de la IA no tiene qué ver con él del villano, así qué no digan nada. Y saben algo más sobre el mundo de Aziz, no saben cuanto me costó crear esa historia, pero si le encuentran parecido a algo... ¡No fue a propósito! Sólo es una mera coincidencia.

Ah, mejor aclaro algo: **Silverwolf850** , el personaje de Calibán no tiene nada qué ver con el villano de tu fic de Mike Bluer (muy bueno, por cierto), simplemente se me ocurrió el nombre y ya.

También vimos cómo va el otro alienígena en su misión de cazar a Aziz y su propio primer encuentro con el Sindicato. ¿Qué, creyeron qué me había olvidado de ese personaje? ¡Pues no!

A propósito, puede qué el siguiente capítulo se retrase ya qué en estas semanas tengo evaluaciones, así qué si no publico en varias semanas, no se preocupen, sólo es por las pruebas.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya saben, comenten, ponganlo en sus favoritos (si les gusta) y, porfa, comenten (re molesto XD). Bueno, no les molesto más. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"

¡Chau chau!


	10. Capítulo 10-Entrenamiento y visitas

Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"(me voy dando cuenta qué le plagie la frase a Vegetta777, pero me da igual). Cómo siempre, aquí van las conocidas aclaraciones:

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola", pensamientos

(Hola), notas de autor y, en peleas, identifica quién pelea.

 _-Tula-_ palabras o frases en Kant'cheek o cualquier otro idioma alienígena.

Y el ya ultramegaconocido disclaimer:

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad. Algunas frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos, los qué son de sus respectivos creadores.**

(Sip, es mucho más largo)

Sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 10-Entrenamiento, "visitas", y descubrimientos.

 **-Habitación de Aziz-Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot, Equestria-06:40 a.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Aziz se levantó de la cama por novena vez en la noche, no podía dormir aunque lo intentara de diversas maneras: dormir cómo humano, sentado, parado en el suelo al lado de la cama, acostarse cómo normalmente lo hacía, pero en el suelo...

El pobre no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación de un lado a otro poniendo molesto a Vigil, pero este no quería decir nada, esperando qué su compañero le responda, lo qué no ocurria, molestandole mucho más, pero aún no lo suficiente cómo para intentar recriminarselo. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más molesto se ponía, y al final le dijo:

Vigil- _¡_ _E imo viso kardo!_ Es un simple Darkiano, no es nada grave.-trataba de calmarlo,dando a conocer la causa del problema. La IA estaba en su forma de metaholograma, sentado al borde de la cama mirando caminar a Aziz con los brazos cruzados.

Aziz-¿Qué no es grave? Estos ponis pueden estar en peligro mortal por mí culpa, yo lo traje...

Vigil-Pero... Al Vigilante no lo trajiste tú, ¿verdad? -le dice intentando animarlo.

Aziz-En eso tienes razón... -le responde algo alegre, pero en seguida vuelve a ponerse sombrío-Aún así, me aterra qué el Darkiano no haya atacado aún.

Vigil-Aquí vamos de nuevo... -dice la IA, con el típico tono de alguien qué ha escuchado muchas veces lo mismo.

Aziz- _¡Erk'orba_ Vigil, puedes dejar de ser tan despreocupado! -le dice, tratando de hablar bajo para no despertar a los ponis.

Vigil-¿Eso fue una pregunta o una orden? -pregunta retóricamente en voz baja también, molestando a Aziz.

Aziz-¿Sabés qué a veces eres peor qué un _aktuma_ no? -le pregunta bromista.

Vigil-¡Ey, deja de insultarme! -le responde -Además, sabes qué tengo mucha más velocidad de pensamiento qué tú -presume la IA.

Aziz-Claaaaarooo, cómo digas. "Ni siquiera sé a qué vino eso último, ni siquiera lo insulté"-responde burlonamente, para luego pensar algo, pero antes de qué Vigil pueda responder a su sarcasmo ambos escuchan un aleteo fuera de la ventana.

Los dos-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntan rápidamente, y al no recibir respuesta Vigil regresa al HB y Aziz se coloca nuevamente la armadura, acercandose seguidamente a la gran ventana de la habitación. Al abrirla levemente ven la ciudad de Canterlot por la noche, casi sin ninguna luz excepto la de la luna y las estrellas, qué iluminan todo.

Aziz- _¡Tor Tranteör_ , qué bella noche!-exclama asombrado.

Vigil-¡Pero si ya la viste ayer a la noche!-protesta la IA.

Aziz- _Haï_ , pero en este planeta las noches son increibles, mucho más qué en Rao.

Vigil-No compares Equinox con Rao, Aziz. Estos ponis viven en una época de paz bastante larga, mientras qué nosotros tuvimos qué pasar por guerras... Y destrozamos nuestro mundo de paso.

Aziz-Por eso me preocupa. Si finalmente este se vuelve el campo de batalla… ¿Cómo se supone que los salve a todos?-se pregunta triste.

De repente vuelven a oír el aleteo a su izquierda y Aziz cierra rápidamente la ventana, mirando por una rendija. Ven pasar volando a un equino similar a un pegaso, pero de color negro con alas de murcielago, ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad y dientes afilados. Portaba una armadura similar a la de los guardias reales, pero de color azul y con pinchos para hacerla más atemorizante. Él poni se queda un rato frente a la ventana, viendo el horizonte cómo si estuviera vigilando, para luego irse volando, momento en el que abren de nuevo la ventana y miran hacia la dirección en la que se fue. Entonces oyen voces abajo y ven a varios ponis murcielago similares al anterior, aunque con diferentes tonos de voz y color de ojos.

Vigil-¿Quiénes son esos? -pregunta desconfiado y sumente curioso.

Aziz-No lo sé, parecen ponis, pero por sus alas y color no lo son-contesta pensativo.

Entonces a Vigil se le ocurre una idea.

Vigil-¿Y si vamos a investigar? -se pregunta, pero mira a su compañero y dice-Aunque sé qué tú no lo harás porque romperia el código del soldado y todo es...

Aziz-Vamos-responde sin dilación, sorprendiendolo.

Vigil -¿En serio? -Aziz asiente -¿Pero por qué?

Aziz-Me parecen sospechosos. Además no me haría mal algo de ejercicio nocturno.

Vigil-Sabes qué podrías dejarlos en rídiculo si quieren pelear contra tí, ¿verdad?

Aziz- _Ta didan;_ después de todo, son desconocidos, debemos investigar si vienen a atacar o algo. Sólo si son enemigos pelearé-se excusa el alien, conformando a Vigil. Pero al sentir una leve corriente eléctrica en sus botas le ordena-No enciendas los anclajes de gravedad, voy a bajar a mí estilo.

Al no recibir respuesta, Aziz se sube a la ventana y mira hacia abajo, viendo la gran distancia hasta el suelo, para luego retroceder, correr hacia la ventana y saltar de ella dando un "salto de fé" (curiosamente, cuando saltó se escucho un grito de águila de fondo), y finalmente una mortal al frente, para terminar cayendo de espaldas sobre una gran pila de heno qué estaba cerca de las cocinas reales (la ración diaria de los guardias XD). Ya en el suelo avanza agachado hacia un grupo de ponis murcielago mientras Vigil decía para sí mismo.

Vigil-¡Esto va a ser divertido!

Aziz-Tal vez...

* * *

 **-Salón comedor del castillo-Castillo de Canterlot-10:30 a.m.-**

Celestia-¡Awwwww! Qué bien dormí hoy-bosteza la princesa del día al entrar al comedor, viendo qué ya estaban las portadoras, Black Mesa y Soarin.

Soarin-Buenos días su majestad-saluda el pegaso azul haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras los demás saludan normalmente a la princesa.

Celestia-Buenos días a todos-contesta ella, y luego agrega-Soarin, no debes hablarme tan formalmente; ahora eres parte de la familia, por decirlo de una manera. -responde la princesa del día dando una pequeña risita, mientras el pegaso se avergonzaba un poco.-Bueno. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a comer? Me muero por pasteleeeeess -dice ansiosa mientras babea ligeramente con la lengua afuera, junto con Pinkie (Al estilo Homero Simpson XDD).

Luna-Ay hermana, nunca dejarás de ser tan angurrienta, debes esperar a qué lleguen los demás-dice riendose la princesa de la noche mientras entraba al salón. Al oirla la princesa Celestia da un pequeño puchero haciendo reír a todos.

Finalmente los ponis qué faltaban llegan al salón charlando entre sí animadamente. El último poni en llegar fue Blueblood, con quién tuvieron un desayuno algo... Especial; en varias ocasiones tuvieron qué reñirlo por hablar mal de las chicas, e incluso agarrar a Black para evitar qué le pegara por hablar mal de Radiant (y se lo tendría merecido). Pasando por alto esto, el desayuno fue normal, exceptuando qué...

Celestia-¿Aziz no salió de su habitación aún? -le pregunta a un guardia pegaso qué le estaba informando.

Guardia-No, princesa; no sabemos qué está haciendo. Ni siquiera contestó nuestros llamados.

Blueblood-¡Ja! Seguramente es tan cobarde qué no quiere ni venir a hablar con la realeza. O aún mejor: es tan alienígena qué nos considera inferiores a él, y nos desprecia-dice el pendej... Digo el príncipe con un nombre mal puesto.

Luna-¡Blueblood, no hables así de él! Es nuestro amigo, y nos ayudó-le contesta gravemente, a lo qué el príncipe se enoja bajo la mirada asesina de todos.

Black-Aunque lo considero un idiota sin remedio,-empieza a decir, señalando al príncipe, ofendiendolo-creo qué tiene algo de razón.

Todos-¿En serio? -preguntan.

Blueblood -¿En serio? -pregunta idiotamente, para luego vanagloriarse-Emmm, sí, claro qué tengo razón.

Black -¡Tuuuuuuuuu...! -le dice apuntandole con su pata de forma amenazante, asustandolo-... No hables, eres pendejo-completa enojandolo, y luego piensa-"Esto es realmente útil, debería copiarmelo"-recordando cuando Aziz se lo hizo-El caso es qué, cómo no sabemos mucho de él, debemos prepararnos para lo que sea qué haga. Ustedes vieron cómo nos hablo de ese tal Calibán, y, según yo, sí vino con alguien más, qué NO nos dijo, y lo está ocultando. No sé ustedes, pero yo no confiaria en él.

Twilight -Pero... -comienza la princesa-Hasta ahora nos ha ayudado, no hay por qué dudar. Además nos compartió toda su información sobre eso, no es malo.

Shining -Ahora yo le tengo qué dar la razón al "príncipe"-reconoce ganandose las miradas desconcertadas de todos, y la de odio de Blueblood-No sabemos cómo llegó a Equestria, ni cualés son sus intenciones aquí. Ni siquiera nos dejó estudiar, o al menos vigilar, sus armas y tecnologia, para qué no caigan en las manos equivocadas. Eso es sospechoso.

Celestia-De acuerdo, pero lo mejor ahora es buscarlo y mantenerlo... Vigilado, para ver qué hace. Pero le dare el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, se hizo amigo de las portadoras, y de mi familia.

Blueblood -¡No! ¡Lo qué necesitamos es expulsarlo de Equestria! O mejor aún, encerrarlo y estudiarlo a él y su tecnologia jejeje-reclamo el noble.

Twilight-¡Eso nunca!-exclama de pronto la princesa.

Rarity-Es nuestro amigo, y lo apoyaremos, no lo trataremos cómo un experimento-secunda la modista

Blueblood-¡Callense, estúpida plebeya y intento de princesa!-les contesta enfureciendo a las manes, pero en especial a Spike, quién estaba a punto de achicharrarlo vivo.

Celestia-¡Ya basta Blueblood! Retirate-le ordena a su sobrino, quién obedece de mala gana. Ya más tranquila le iba a dar órdenes al pegaso (quién en ningún momento se movió de al lado de ella... Qué obediente XD), cuando un segundo guardia, un terrestre ahora, entra corriendo.

Guardia Terrestre -¡Princesas, ya lo encontramos! -exclama bastante cansado.

Twilight-¿En serio? -pregunta ansiosamente y el guardia asiente-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Llevanos con él -ordena rápidamente, pero Celestia la detiene.

Celestia-Alto Twilight, quizá el tenga motivos para qué no lo veamos-luego mira a los demás en la mesa-Además, muchos aún no terminamos de comer, y yo aún tengo hambre jiji-dice avergonzando un poco a su ex-alumna.

Cadence -De hecho, yo y Flurry ya terminamos-menciona dejando su plato y el de su hija adelante.

CMC-¡Nosotras también! -gritan alegres las tres potrancas.

Soarin y Rainbow-Nosotros también.

Fluttershy-Ah, emmmm... Yo también.

Applejack -Y yo.

Y así todos terminaban de comer, dejando a la princesa con una cara de «¿por qué a mí?» al no poder seguir comiendo pasteles. Acto seguido todos se levantaron y siguieron a los guardias, saliendo del castillo.

* * *

 **-Campo de entrenamiento de la guardia real-Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria-Al mismo tiempo qué lo anterior-**

Para paliar el malestar físico derivado del estar casi 4 días en coma (tres seguidos y luego 1 sólo) el equipo médico del hospital de Canterlot le aconsejaba a Aziz realizar una tabla de ejercicios diaria que al cabo de pocos días ya no seguiría. En cambio prefirió dedicar su tiempo a ejercitarse con los guardias nocturnos luego de aclarar el malentendido, para mantener sus músculos y articulaciones activos y poder moverse en la gravedad de Equinox con más comodidad.

Desde que se licenció en la academia militar apenas había reparado en la importancia de ser disciplinado con su propio cuerpo, a pesar de ser el comandante. Los soldados del Ejército Terrestre de la Federación estaban acostumbrados a entrenar en naves cuya potente aceleración creaba entornos con gravedades tres veces mayores que la de la de Rao, la cuál era, a su vez, cinco veces mayor qué la de Equinox. Él, en cambio, llevaba demasiados años viviendo bajo la benevolente gravedad de Eden Prime y su cuerpo había pagado el precio, aunque por suerte había respondido bien durante la batalla de Tarso 4 y la lucha contra el Sindicato.

La rutina de entrenamiento había derivado en un pequeño torneo de esgrima o _bokken_ , cómo le decían los Kant'cheeks, usando un sable equino de madera de un metro de largo. Ejercicios como aquel habían perdido su simbolismo original para su raza, si bien seguían siendo una práctica empleada para disciplinar no solo el cuerpo sino también la mente de los soldados. En cambio, en Equestria era una de las prácticas más comunes y usadas.

El rival de Aziz era el sargento de artillería Samir Okafor, un batponi veterano que había servido en la frontera grifotomana protegiendo caravanas de transporte del ataque de piratas y había luchado en las revueltas de la colonia de Valhala en el continente de Zebráfrica. El resto de los guardias estaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los muros de la zona de carga. Apartado de ellos, recostado sobre la pared de una de las carpas dobles y con las piernas colgando en el aire, la IA Vigil en forma de Metaholograma observaba el espectáculo. A su lado estaba la armadura de Aziz plegada, por lo qué el alien estaba vestido solamente con la bufanda marrón.

Okafor sostenía el sable con los dos cascos con su punta dirigida hacia Aziz, en alerta mientras se mantenía flotando en el aire con sus alas. El viso húmedo de su pelaje se agitaba con cada paso al frente que daba. Aziz estabilizó su sable, sopesándolo en su mano derecha. No recordaba la última vez que había sostenido uno así, pero su peso y equilibrio le resultaban familiares.

El sargento cargó levantando el sable por encima de su cabeza y lanzó una serie de golpes veloces acompañados del ¡SSS! ¡SSS! de la hoja al cortar el aire. Los ataques del sargento hablaban no solo de su técnica sino también de su carácter: Era un pony vehemente, directo en su forma de hablar y al que sus soldados respetaban, pero carecía de cualquier atisbo de creatividad. Sus movimientos estaban escritos en manuales de combate caducos. O al menos así lo veía Aziz.

Aziz-"Decepcionante"-se dijo mientras esquivaba sus embestidas.

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca interpuso el filo de su _bokken_ en la trayectoria de una de las estocadas del sargento, de modo que el sable de este se deslizó a lo largo del suyo. Como era de esperar, Okafor perdió el equilibrio y Aziz aprovechó para asestarle un golpe certero justo por debajo de la pata delantera izquierda, en las costillas. El sargento se derrumbó como un saco de patatas, luchando por respirar.

Aziz-Siguiente-se limitó a decir volviendo a la posición de inicio.

Su siguiente rival era el soldado Zephyr Vargas, un pegaso joven que llevaba apenas unos meses en el servicio activo. Al igual que todos los marines jóvenes el chico atacaba con brío, más preocupado de abrumar a su oponente que de dominar el duelo, sin planear sus movimientos más allá del inmediato, lanzando estocadas por doquier, sin orden. Aziz lo utilizó para soltarse un poco el óxido de las articulaciones y, cuando se hubo hartado, le dio una estocada en el pecho, justo en el esternón, y lo lanzó contra los ponis qué esperaban su turno para luchar.

A su espalda alguien soltó un sonoro bostezo. Aziz se giró y vio a Shining Armor tumbado de lado sobre el ala de una carpa, con cara de aburrimiento. Junto a él estaban las princesas y los demás, quiénes lo miraban sin entender.

Aziz-Capitán Armor-dijo, alzando la voz y caminando hacia él -¿No deberían estar desayunando ahora?

Él se incorporó y su mirada buscó un lugar seguro en el que esconderse.

Shining-No importa eso-empezó el poni-, lo qué importa es qué te estuvimos esperando para comer, y no apareciste-a su espalda todas se enojaban un poco.

Aziz- _Haï_ , lo qué pasa es qué estuve ocupado-se excusó el alien, y luego le preguntó-Shining, ¿Te aburrimos tal vez?

Shining-Es sólo que… -empezó a decir, para luego callarse. Aziz dio un paso más hacia él, como instando al príncipe a hablar-Usted les da demasiadas facilidades-completó-, pero parecen tener miedo de aprovecharse de ellas.

Aziz-¿Facilidades?-preguntó.

Shining-Sí-asintió el príncipe-Tu técnica es excepcional, sin duda alguna, pero se le nota falto de ritmo. Cualquiera de los dos habría podido ganarte.

En la academia Aziz había tenido un instructor que siempre les decía a los cadetes que la capacidad de un soldado se medía por la de sus oponentes. Cuanto más poderosos fueran estos, más te debías exigir para estar a la altura. Si sus hombres no se atrevían a ponerle a prueba, de nada le servirían a él las horas de entrenamiento.

Aziz-Príncipe Armor-le llamó de repente-¿ha recibido entrenamiento de combate?

Los guardias abrieron los ojos como platos.

Shining-Sí-asintió él mientras sonreía divertido-, ¿no es obvio? Todos los soldados entrenamos en la academia con el resto de marines. ¿Qué, acaso dudabas de mí?

Aziz-No,es porque en algunas razas qué conocí, los soldados de más alto rango solamente daban órdenes, sin siquiera saber luchar. Eran unos verdaderos cobardes. Me esperaba qué fueras cómo ellos, mi error-le dice, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara a Shining, y luego agrega-Coja un sable-Aziz le dio la espalda al poni y volvió hacia el dojo improvisado, sin dar más explicación.

Shining se quedó callado un instante, luego entro al dojo y caminó decidido tras él. Los ojos curiosos de los soldados se posaron en él e intercambiaron comentarios cómo «Miren; es el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal», «Ja, seguramente lo pondrá en su lugar a ese bicho», «Nunca más vendrá a molestar aquí jajaja», y cosas así. Uno de los marines le arrojó un sable que atrapó con su magia, ganandose la atención de Aziz: no había previsto qué el príncipe usara su magia, pero sí esa era la única forma qué tenía para sostener el arma, qué así sea.

En comparación a su cuerpo, el sable se veía ridículamente grande. Lo blandió y lo meció en el aire para probarse, y luego se encaró hacia Aziz, quién a su vez lo estudió con detenimiento. La posición de inicio del príncipe era relajada, en verdad no era la primera vez que el poni se encontraba en un combate con espada.

Aziz-Quiero que me ataque sin reservas, capitán, -le pidió-porque yo no pienso contenerme con usted.

Al unísono se acercaron el uno hacia el otro.

Aziz tomó la iniciativa buscando con su sable el cuello de Shining. El poni retrocedió justo a tiempo de esquivarlo, pero Aziz siguió su ataque con una serie de estocadas rápidas, qué Shining desvió con su sable.

El choque de los filos reverberó en el descampado, nada más se oía. Los sirvientes habían abandonado su trabajo y no perdían detalle del duelo junto a los guardias.

Con cada estocada Aziz obligaba al experimentado príncipe a retroceder, arrinconándolo. Ya casi veía llegar la estocada final cuando, sin esperarlo, Shining se agachó, esquivando un corte plano, y se propulsó con las patas hacia adelante para embestir a Aziz con la punta del sable, con tal potencia que Aziz apenas logró mantener el equilibrio y repeler la lluvia de golpes que Shining le descargó sobre torso y cuello.

A pesar de que Aziz intuía cada golpe, el capitán los ejecutaba a tal velocidad que él apenas si lograba desviarlos. Y a su vez cada contraataque suyo era esquivado por el poni con presteza. A pesar de su juventud (comparado con Aziz), Shining sabía cómo moverse y controlar su cuerpo.

A medida que el combate avanzaba, la viveza del intercambio de estocadas se acrecentó. Los chasquidos de la madera se asemejaban a una tormenta detonando furiosa en el cielo. Los sables de uno y otro cortaban el aire silbando apenas una décima de segundo antes de alcanzar al adversario.

En una de las embestidas, el filo del sable del comandante impactó contra el suelo con tal violencia que se partió y su extremo superior salió volando a través del área. El Kant'cheek se quedó muy quieto, con la rodilla izquierda hincada en el suelo y el sable de Shining posado sobre su hombro derecho, junto a su cuello. Los dos jadeaban cansados.

Se quedaron así, inmóviles, hasta que finalmente Shining apartó el sable de su cuello y le ofreció la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aziz-Deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez-dijo cansado.

Shining-Sólo si te vez capaz de ello-respondió alegre, y luego añadió-compañero.

Ambos se saludan al estilo militar para terminar el combate, y seguidamente todos empiezan a explorar el lugar.

Se encontraban en una enorme barraca militar a un costado del castillo dónde un grupo de 200 Guardias Reales entrenaban y vivían. Estaba dividida en dos áreas, una para los guardias diurnos y otra para los nocturnos, con sus propios sectores de entrenamiento y descanso, además de zonas de descanso. Todos los ponis, en especial las Crusaders y Flurry, quedaron maravillados.

Black -Increible, ¿así entrenan los guardias? -pregunta mirando a un grupo de guardias qué estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y otros con lanzas.

Celestia -Sí, esta es la base militar más grande de Equestria. Y con razón-responde-Este lugar es enorme, ni yo creía qué crecería tanto.

Aziz- _Nánhuān nǚài_ -dijo el alien. Al percatarse de las miradas confundidas de sus acompañantes se lleva una mano atrás de la cabeza-Lo siento, es qué, cómo ya les dije, tengo la costumbre de intercalar frases de mi raza en las oraciones.

Vigil-Y cuantas veces lo has hecho-dice el holograma mirando hacia un costado.

Aziz-¡Tú te callas, qué les cuento lo qué pasó cuando te dejaron con el control en unas estaciones de entrenamiento en la Kreckus!- le contestó haciendole una amenaza no velada, lo qué lo hizo callarse e irse a otra parte-Bueno, esa frase no tiene un significado claro, simplemente es una frase de admiración.

Twilight-Interesante-menciona la princesa en voz baja mientras anota en su libro (Claro, está Twilight nunca se separa de ese libro, cómo si se le fuera a escapar XDD).

CMC-Pssss, Aziz-le dicen en voz baja las potrillas cuando Vigil se va-¿Qué pasó en esa "Krecus"?-preguntan, al mismo tiempo qué el resto prestaba atención.

Aziz-Primero, se llama Kreckus, y es la luna de Rao; segundo, pues lo qué pasó es qué erró de tal manera en unos cálculos de probabilidad de ataques que terminó por activar los drones y torretas de defensa, sin permitir que nadie se acercara a las instalaciones-Responde, dejando algo asustados a los equinos.

Rarity-Emmm... ¿Enserio hizo eso? ¡Es horrible!-pregunta mirando de reojo a Vigil, quién estaba viendo el entrenamiento de tiro al arco con rayos de unos reclutas unicornios, y finalmente se queda con expresión de miedo.

Aziz- _Haï_ , pero no se preocupen; lo repararon y le agregaron códigos qué evitan qué falle de esa manera. Cuando hace algo parecido "o cualquier cosa extraña, lo cuál hace a menudo"-piensa-, se reinicia.

Se cruzan con un guardia nocturno de pelaje morado oscuro casi al negro y crin blanca con ojos azul marino y un guardia terrestre de pelaje gris, crin celeste claro y ojos azules, los cualés llevaban sobre su lomo una caja rectangular de color plateado qué parecía ser muy pesada, a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros.

Shining-Soldados, ¿necesitan ayuda?-pregunta el príncipe, acercandose.

GT (Guardia Terrestre)-No, gracias-dice bruscamente sin verlo, pero luego se da cuenta de quienes son y se cuadra delante de Shining-¡Príncipe Armor, Princesas Celestia, Luna, Mi Amore Cadenza y Twilight Sparkle! No sabía qué eran ustedes, disculpenme por favor.

(Si no saben qué es cuadrarse, no saben ni lo básico del ejército)

Celestia-No se preocupe soldado, descanse-responde, a lo qué el poni se relaja-... Y, por favor, ayude a su compañero, mire cómo lo dejó- señala al pobre batponi, quién tenía la caja sobre su lomo por la brusca reacción de su compañero, quedando algo aplastado y quejandose de dolor.

Batponi-Ayuda... -decía en un susurro casi inaudible para los demás, con los ojos en espiral y la lengua fuera.

Discord-Y dicen qué yo soy gracioso, ¿no lectores?-dice en voz baja y mirando a la cámara.

Pinkie-I can't feel bro, hace varios capítulos qué aparecí y apenas me nombran-responde también en susurros la poni rosa-¡Ahora no te hagas el qué nos incluyes, Nahuel836!-me reclama, otra vez en susurros "enojados".

Dejando estas locuras de lado...

GT-Lo siento compañero, no me di cuenta jeje. Ahora te ayudo-y junto con la magia de Shining y la fuerza de Aziz (aunque este sólo usó su brazo robot, pero qué más da) levantan la caja mientras el guardia nocturno se para y se estira, lograndose escuchar un leve crujido de huesos.

Batponi-Gracias-dice con un tono seco y algo inaudible, asombrando a su compañero por alguna razón.

Shining-¡Uf! ¿Pero qué llevan aquí?-pregunta cansado, ya qué la caja pesaba más de lo qué parecía.

GT-Puessss...-responde, antes de revisar una nota al costado de la caja-Suministros médicos para el castillo. Necesitamos más, sobre todo porque ahora se incorporaron más de 300 guardias de toda Equestria al entrenamiento de recapacitación en Canterlot.

Black-¿Tantos? -pregunta el pegaso asombrado del número.

Shining-Sí; según recuerdo, en está época los soldados de todas partes de Equestria deben venir para re-entrenarse en nuevas técnicas de combate, además de entrenar mejor aquí a los nuevos reclutas de sus lugares-explica.

Celestia-Bueno, sí es eso los dejamos irse.-les dice mientras Shining y Aziz les volvían a poner la caja sobre el lomo-De hecho, desde aquí se puede ver el camino a la enfermeria del castillo-y con su pata señala hacia un lugar de la zona de entrenamiento en el qué había unas escaleras bastante empinadas, y por arriba se veía una ventana en la qué había reunidos varios médicos, entre ellos el qué atendio a Aziz. Este al notar quién estaba afuera levanta la pata y saluda a Aziz, quién le responde extrañado.

GT-¡Glup!-Traga saliva el pobre terrestre al ver el camino qué debían tomar. En cambio, su compañero permanecio impasible-Bu-bueno majestades, debemos seguir. Vamos-y ambos van caminando hacia las escaleras, tambaleandose por el peso de la caja.

Fluttershy-Pobrecitos... ¿Creen qué estarán bien? -pregunta preocupada mientras ve cómo caminan en plan borrachos. De repente, se caen.

Trixie-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie cree qué sí, y qué no debemos preocuparnos por ellos-responde en tercera persona la unicornio maga, a lo cuál los demás la miran-¿Qué? Aún no se me quita lo de hablar así-sonríe.

Rainbow-A todo esto... ¿Cómo lograste qué te dejaran entrenar con ellos?-ante esta pregunta todos prestan atención.

Applejack-Tiene razón, porque cuando veníamos hacia acá, los guardias qué nos guiaron dijeron qué habías hecho algo increible para conseguirlo.

Aziz-¿Sobre eso? Pues lo qué pasó fue qué...

 **Flashback:**

Podemos ver a un grupo de guardias nocturnos haciendo guardia (valga la redundancia XD) en la parte este del castillo. Eran un grupo de 14 batponis machos, los cualés iban en grupos de dos por el aire mayormente.

Batponi 1-Oye, ¿viste a ese nuevo recluta, el qué se unió hace 3 meses?-le pregunta uno con melena gris y ojos morados.

Batponi 2-Sí, ¿qué hay con él? -le responde su compañero, de crin azul, pelaje morado con negro y ojos rojos sangre.

Batponi 1-¿Te diste cuenta de qué nunca lo vimos volar? Según él le cansa volar tanto, pero nunca voló.

Batponi 2-¿Y qué? ¿No se puede cansar?

Batponi 1-No, no es eso; es qué...-iba a explicar pero justo los llaman.

¿?-¡Eh, ustedes, vengan aquí ahora!-llama un tercer guardia, el cuál resulta ser el mismo qué pasó por la ventana de Aziz.

Los dos ponis aterrizan justo al lado de su compañero, y el de crin azul le dice al qué los llamó:

Batponi 2-¡Escucha esto! Él-señalando a su compañero-no deja de hablar mal de un nuevo guardia; creo qué le molesta.

Batponi 3-Emmmm... Mejor paso; cómo sea, aquí están las nuevas armaduras reforzadas-dice mientras destapa una carreta qué estaba cerca de él y deja ver unas armaduras con gemas verdes en las patas, pecho y cuello.

Ambos-Wooooow-dicen los otros dos, pero justo entonces el tercer batponi pregunta.

Batponi 3-A quién engaño; ¿por qué dices esas cosas? -pregunta.

Batponi 1-Verás, es qué...-iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpen.

¿?-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunta un cuarto batponi, de melena y ojos dorados, quién venía acompañado por el resto de los guardias.

Batponi 3-Nada; una de las discusiones normales entre ellos; a veces pienso qué se gustan entre sí en secreto-dice risueño, a lo qué los otros dos se enojan.

Ambos-¡Claro qué no! -dicen algo sonrojados.

El resto-¡Jajajajajajaja!-se rien todos, hasta qué oyen un golpe sordo en las cercanías.

Batponi 4-¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí!-pregunta mientras se ponen en guardia. Entonces ven la figura de Aziz acercandose por un lateral del castillo. Todos miran asombrados su aspecto, sin saber qué era él.

Batponi 3-Criatura, ¿qué eres y qué haces aquí?-preguntaba el guardia que no sabía quien era aquel extraño ser. Aziz no dijo nada; simplemente se acercó a una de las armaduras nuevas que cargaban en el carro. Los ponis nocturnos miraban un tanto nerviosos a la extraña criatura mientras esta se ponía a examinar las armaduras.

Batponi 7-Oiga, eso es propiedad del Principado de Equestria, no se juega con eso-le prohibía el guardia pero Aziz seguía sin hacerle caso. El alien cogió una de las armaduras nuevas, específicamente una sección pectoral, y antes de que alguien hiciera algo la lanzó muy alto por el aire.

Ninguno entendía lo que hacía hasta que Aziz sacó su electrosable, activando el modo eléctrico y poniendolos en alerta. El Kant'cheek empuñando la espada no apartaba la vista de la armadura que había lanzando por el aire y aun mas cuando esta comenzaba ya a caer. Cuando la tuvo casi a su altura lanzó un tajo vertical partiendo en dos la armadura, dejando caer las dos mitades al suelo bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de los guardias nocturnos, uno de los cualés con expresión precupada comentó.

Batponi 2-¿Cómo las logró romper? Esas armaduras están hechas de Moonlita, el metal más duro de Hollow Shades y Equestria, y reforzadas con hechizos de devolución de daños.

Preguntaba el guardia que no comprendía como había partido en dos el traje. Aziz con una sonrisa confiada comentó.

Aziz-¿Devolución de daño dices? _Baka ka_ , ahora sé qué pasó aquí; abolló un poco el electrosable-dijo mostrando qué un borde del filo estaba algo agrietado, resultado de chocar con los hechizos combinados del casco.

Batponi 1-¡Ha-habla! -dijo asombrado.

Batponi 5-¡Por Luna! ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

Batponi 2-Seguro quiere atacar a las princesas. ¡A por él!-ordena el poni.

Batponis-¡Por Luna!-gritan todos al unísono.

Los guardias se lanzaron hacia Aziz con intención de atraparlo. El alien se mantuvo tranquilo pese a las amenazas y se puso a hablar rápidamente con su IA.

Aziz-Ya descubrimos qué son guardias buenos-dice en voz baja sin perder de vista a sus oponentes.

Vigil- _Ta didan_ , te están por atacar.

Aziz-Al menos comprobaremos qué tan fuertes son estos. _¡N'bo karvaé! -_ gritó mientras se ponía en guardia.

Un guardia trató de atravesarlo, pero Aziz lo esquivó haciendo un barrido al suelo, lo agarra de la pata y lo arroja contra un muro, para luego girar sobre si mismo esquivando un rayo. Rápidamente da un codazo para atrás golpeando a un guardia que pretendía atacarle volando, derribándolo al suelo y haciendo que soltara su arma. Rápidamente agarró la espada del guardia y la uso junto con la suya para bloquear el ataque de otro guardia, contraatacando con un cabezazo, cortandole en dos el casco con su cresta.

Varios batponis con arcos y flechas dispararon contra Aziz, haciendo qué este varias mortales atrás esquivando ágilmente las flechas. Acto seguido fue corriendo hacia los guardias mientras estos seguía disparando flechas tratando de derribarle y él las esquivaba rodando o yendo en zigzag. Seguidamente da un salto parabólico aprovechando la inercia de su carrera, siendo seguido por las miradas de los guardias. Finalmente Aziz desciende en medio de ellos y, antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, los golpea a todos con veloces puñetazos y patadas, derribandolos al instante.

Batponi 14-Necesitamos refuerzos. ¡Demos la alarma! -grita deseperado uno de los qué quedaban.

Batponi 8-¡Vamonos!-y ambos salen volando.

Aziz-No, no lo harán-Seguidamente saca sus dos pistolas y comienza a disparar hacia dónde estaban los pegasos, quiénes fueron alcanzados por el disparo provocando que cayeran al suelo incoscientes.

Aziz-"Al menos no estaba activo el modo de desintegración"-penso el alien al ver qué se habían desmayado, dando un suspiro de alivio"-Bien. Parece que esto ya está-Comentó viendo que todos los guardias estaban ya noqueados.

De repente empieza a oír unas pisadas atrás, y al voltearse se encuentra con otro grupo de guardias nocturnos, los cualés miran a sus compañeros caídos y se ponen en guardia, pero su jefe los detiene.

Guardia jefe(Gj)-Aziz Seagan, me imagino-dice sin dejar de verlo.

Aziz-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunta molesto el alien.

Gj-Ví la noticia de tu aparición ese día. Siempre he querido hablar contigo, después de todo, eras el comandante de un ejército, ¿no?

Aziz- _Haï_ , la verdad, no creí ser tan... Conocido-decia algo asombrado, pero entonces pregunto-¿Y entonces por qué ellos me atacaron, si soy tan conocido?

Gj-Es qué ellos nuuuuunca leen las noticias, o se informan de algo. Lo único qué hacen es entrenar, vigilar, y, en algunos casos, luchar; se merecen un buen castigo-responde mirando reprobatoriamente a los ponis tirados en el piso. Entonces le pregunta a Aziz-Oye, ¿no te gustaría venir a practicar con nosotros? Podriamos aprender mucho de tí.

Aziz-Es una buena idea... Excepto por la parte de aprender, así qué... De acuerdo, vamos-y acto seguido acompaña a los ponis, pero Vigil le pregunta:

Vigil-¿Confiaras en ellos así cómo así? Mira qué pueden estar llevandote a una trampa.

Aziz- _¿Ét ae'zò kouk?_ (Traducción: ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?)-le pregunta retóricamente en su idioma, haciendo qué el guardia jefe levantara una ceja.

Gj-¿Qué dijiste?

Aziz-Nada, hablaba con mi IA-responde mientras Vigil se materializa, poniendo en guardia a los soldados-¡No le hagan nada! Viene conmigo.

Gj-De acuerdo, bajen sus armas-ordena a los guardias y estos le obedecen-Ah, por cierto, no me presenté; mi nombre es Samir Okafor, sargento de artillería de la guardia lunar.

Vogil-¿Artilleria? Vaya, no me esperaba qué una raza tan primitiva tenga artilleria-reponde asombrado la IA, sólo para qué los batponis lo miren molestos-¿Qué?

Samir-No nos digas "primitivos", por Luna-dice llevandose una pata a la cabeza.

Aziz-No le hagan caso, él siempre es así-comenta mientras se dirigían hacia las barracas...

 **Fin Flashback:**

Las princesas y las manes miraban con reprobación al alien qué tenían enfrente suyo, qué tras terminar su explicación miró hacia otro lado, cómo tratando de librarse de sus miradas. Finalmente Soarin fue el primero en hablar:

Soarin-¿En serio tuviste qué romper ese casco? -pregunta algo molesto.

Aziz-Bueno, quizá no, pero quería tener una entrada dramática, _trej trej trejjjj-_ responde de forma nerviosa el alien.

Luna-Bueno, pero no era necesario, Aziz; ese metal es demasiado difícil de trabajar, y toma bastante tiempo poder aplicarle esos hechizos; por eso los lleva su jefe; es cómo una especie de ceremonia de autoridad entre los batponis-explica ella.

Vigil-Ahora los entiendo mejor-comenta este-A propósito _autarç_ Luna, tengo una pregunta: ¿los batponis vienen de la luna de Equinox?-pregunta captando la atención de todos.

Aziz-Mira tú, yo también tengo esa duda-reconoce el comandante.

Black-Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con ustedes dos, pero yo también me preguntaba eso desde qué los ví.

Twilight-¡Y yo! Siempre es emocionante conocer algo de una especie misteriosa-dice con brillitos en los ojos.

CMC-¡Y nosotras!-gritan a pleno pulmón las potrancas, rompiendo varios vidrios en el proceso con sus voces. Ante esto la princesa Luna empieza a sudar ligeramente.

Luna-Pues verán... Eh e-ellos son... Emh, vienen de... -Pero justo en ese momento...

Guardia unicornio)-¡Princesas!-las llama un poni diurno de pelaje azul marino y con crin rojiza con verde.

Celestia/Luna-"Te salvó la campana hermana/Me salvé por un pelo"-piensan respectivamente ambas hermanas, para acto seguido decirle al unicornio al unísono-¿Qué ocure soldado?

Guardia unicornio-Acabamos de recibir un mensaje vía águila mensajera, de qué el castillo fue atacado.

Todos-¡¿Atacado¿!-gritaron todos,

Guardia unicornio-Sí sus majestades, no sabemos quiénes fueron, pero parecían ser menos de 10, con unas misteriosas armas derrotaron a toda la Guardia de Cristal (ya por el nombre parece débil XDD)-ya por esa descripción varios ya se hacían idea de quiénes serían.

Gj-¿Qué hacemos ahora su majesad?-pregunta el guardia.

Algunos de los que entrenaban voltearon a ver con miradas expectantes, esperando cualquier orden de su princesa, lo qué ocurrió.

Celestia-Iremos al Imperio-dijo con decisión.

Continuará...

* * *

¡EEEEEEE VUELTO CHICOS! Después de tanto tiempo, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. Lamento la tardanza, es qué tuve varias pruebas(matemática, cómo te odio), qué fueron algo... Dificiles... ¡Pero lo conseguí! «¡We are champions!»

 **YEAHHHH.**

Bueno, para no hacer esto más largo, espero qué les agrade el capítulo, y esperen el siguiente...

¡Chau chau!


	11. Capítulo 11-Encuentro en Imperio Cristal

¡Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"! Cómo ven, no me morí, simplemente... Estuve ocupado. Si quieren saber qué pasó, lo diré al final (tal vez... Muajajaja). Bueno, cómo siempre, aquí van las conocidas aclaraciones:

 **-Ubicación-País o territorio-hora-**

-Hola-diálogo de personaje.

"Hola", pensamientos

(Hola), notas de autor y, en algunas peleas, identifica quién pelea.

 _-Tula-_ palabras o frases en Kant'cheek o cualquier otro idioma alienígena o desconocido.

Y el ya conocido disclaimer:

 **My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Aziz Seagan y demás OC, así cómo la historia en sí, son de mi propiedad. Algunas frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos, los qué son de sus respectivos creadores.**

Sin más que decir comencemos...

* * *

Capítulo 11-Encuentro en el Imperio de Cristal.

 **-En camino al Imperio-Tierra de Hielo-06:09 p.m.-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

En las tierras siempre nevadas del territorio del Imperio de Cristal, entre una feroz tormenta de nieve, se aprecia a un tren qué iba velozmente hacia el Imperio.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del tren del Imperio, este era de metal marron con negro, sin adornos y con sólo 3 vagones, además de la locomotora, la cuál poseía un paragolpes más grueso y puntiagudo qué el tren normal. A cada lado de las vías, y conectadas a estas mediante una línea de metal, se podían ver unas gemas moradas brillantes enterradas en la nieve y separadas entre sí por varios metros.

Dentro del último de los vagones se puede ver a una gran cantidad de guardias entre diurnos y nocturnos, qué parecían estarse preparando para una guerra. El segundo vagón es poseía un mapa de Equestria desplegado en una pared de la habitación. En este vagón estaban las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance y el príncipe Shining Armor, discutiendo qué hacer. Sentados en un grupo de sillas dispuestas en filas se encontraban las Mane 6, Starlight y Sunburst, mientras qué Aziz estaba parado mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y una mirada pensativa.

Celestia-¿Qué más sabemos sobre la situación allí?-pregunta la princesa al guardia qué les había dado el mensaje.

Guardia unicornio-No mucho princesa, sólo decía qué los atacantes fuer ponis.

Luna-¿Y sólo esa cantidad de ponis derrotaron a toda la Guardia de Cristal?-pregunta incrédula.

Guardia unicornio-Es qué estos ponis llevaban unas raras armas: uno de ellos tenía unas cadenas con espadas mágicas, qué tenían la habilidad de cercenar extremidades a alta temperatura; otro usaba una ballesta con flechas explosivas.

Black y Soarin-¡Méister!/¡Orán!-dijeron ambos pegasos al mismo tiempo, con el ceño fruncido al recordar.

Shining-¿Qué? ¿Acaso los conocen?-pregunta desconfiadamente.

Aziz-Ellos fueron contra los qué pelearon el otro día; a mí me tocó luchar contra el pegaso cyborg y la única unicornio hembra del grupo-dice sin despegar la vista de la ventana. De repente pregunta-¿Saben dónde están ellos ahora? ¿Siguen en la ciudad?

Guardia unicornio-No lo sabemos, la carta no hablaba de eso; es posible qué ya se hayan retirado.

Shining-Bueno, al menos trajimos más tropas, por si se les ocurre atacar de nuevo.-comenta el unicornio blanco, mientras ve alternativamente el mapa y el vagón dónde estaban los soldados. Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, hasta qué...

Twilight-Princesa, ¿por qué no reconozco estás partes? Ya vinimos varias veces al Imperio, y hice una lista de todos los lugares alrededor, por sí nos perdiamos-dice sacando un pergamino qué, al desenrollarse, muestra un mapa del sitio. Todos la miran con cara de «¿en serio?»

Celestia-Dejando de lado tu obsesión por anotar todo, Twilight-comenta la princesa, avergonzando un poco a la alicornio morada-, esta vía de tren es para uso expresamente militar. Fue creada para el caso de un ataque al Imperio o a Equestria qué paralizara el tren regular.

Rainbow-¿Y por qué nunca supimos de él?-se queja.

Soarin-Rainbow, ¿qué parte de «militar» no entendiste?-le regaña su novio-Estás vías y el mismo tren permanecen en secreto para evitar qué lo bloqueen en caso de ataque.

Luna-Además, las gemas en los laterales están cargadas con un poderoso hechizo de invisibilidad qué se recarga a sí mismo, y qué sólo se vé si estás en las vías desde qué sales de la ciudad; si por casualidad pasas por estas en cualquier punto del viaje no verás nada.

Vigil-Apuesto qué el tren habrá chocado con algo antes por aquí.

Shining-Sí, por accidente hemos tenido choques con los animales qué viven por aquí... Y en algunos pocos casos con ponis de cristal qué se extraviaron-contesta algo avergonzado, y las manes se asustan.

Fluttershy-¿En... En serio?-pregunta asustada.

Celestia-Desgraciadamente sí; pero no se preocupen, ya no ocurre más gracias a qué les advertimos de pasar por estás partes... Y funciona.

Aziz-¿En serio?

Luna-Sí. ¿Por qué, te asusta?

Aziz-No, nada importante-es lo único qué responde, dejandolos con dudas.

Shining-Dejando eso de lado... ¿Cómo están las tropas de la ciudad?-le pregunta al unicornio, qué se quedó viendo la escena perplejo.

Guardia unicornio-¿Ah, qué? Sí, eso no lo sé, la carta dice qué los atacaron y describe un poco quiénes fueron, ya eso nomás.

Cadance-Hmmm.. Debemos estar preparados para lo qué sea, y según ustedes,-mirando a Aziz, Black, Spike, Soarin y Discord-sólo lo quieren a Aziz, ¿no?

Soarin-Supongo qué sí, eso dijeron. No entiendo por qué atacan el castillo-responde, y todos empiezan a pensar. Discord, qué estaba acostado de cabeza en el techo del vagón tomando sol usando a Celestia de sol (valga la redundancia XDD), comenta:

Discord-Sí, claro; no es cómo si estuviesen buscando algún artefacto escondido en el castillo con el qué puedan derrotarlo mas facilmente, ¿no?-dice, y vuelve a su actividad. Al no oír sonido alguno durante un rato mira abajo (o arriba desde su punto de vista) y vé qué todos lo miran con asombro-Ehhhh... ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunta

Rainbow-Odio decir esto... Pero puede qué tengas razón-comenta, mientras todos lo miran estupefactos.

Vigil-Pssst-le pregunta a Rarity en voz baja-¿No es muy listo cierto?

Rarity-Puedes darlo por hecho-contesta la modista.

Aziz-Sí ese es el caso hay qué tener cuidado, podrían usar el arma contra ustedes-comenta sin prestar atención a lo anterior-; si es eficaz contra mí, ¿porque no lo sería contra ustedes?-pregunta retóricamente.

Shining-¡Eso no lo permitiremos!-dice lleno de valor el príncipe. Pero de repente el tren se detiene, interrumpiendolo.

Maquinista-¡Hemos llegado!-avisa el poni y todos los guardias salen en perfecta formación del tren, rodeando a las princesas y los elementos para evitar ataques.

Soarin-Oigan, ¿dónde están las Crusaders y esa tal Trixie? ¿No vinieron con nosotros?

Rarity-Oh,no les dijimos jejeje-responde algo nerviosa-; a las niñas las dejamos en la casa de mis padres para qué los cuiden, sólo espero qué no estén haciendo nada malo, sobre todo Sweetie Bell, es muy revoltosa...

* * *

 **-Hogar de los Belle-Canterlot, Equestria-En ese mismo momento-**

Las CMC se encontraban merendando en la casa de los padres de Rarity y Sweetie Bell, cuando de pronto...

Sweetie Bell-Ah, ah... ¡Achú!-estornuda la potrilla blanca.

Scotaloo y Apple Bloom-¡Salud!-dicen las otras dos potras, divertidas.

Cookie Crumbles (o Pearl, cómo elijan)-¿Estás bien hija?-pregunta una unicornio color rosa pastel con un voluminoso peinado de crin morada.

Sweetie Bell-Sí mama, es qué... Creo qué alguien habló mal de mí-responde la unicornio-Y creo saber quién fue-agrega molesta.

Magnus (o Hondo Flanks)-¿Rarity?-pregunta en broma su padre, un corcel blanco con una melena y bigote marrón, y cejas muy gruesas, con una cutie mark de tres balones de futbol americano, dos arriba y uno abajo.

Sweetie Bell-Sí...-responde enojada-"Cuando vuelvas del Imperio, me aseguraré de qué me recompenses Rarity, y será con lo qué yo quiera"-piensa con una sonrisa maliciosa...

* * *

 **-De vuelta a la estación de tren...-**

Rarity-¡Brrrrr!-le da un escalofrio.

Spike-¿Qué pasa Rarity?-le pregunta genuinamente preocupado.

Rarity-No quiero ni imaginar lo que me espera cuando vuelva a Equestria…-dice con algo de preocupación, pero nadie entiende a qué se refiere, y siguen con lo suyo.

Starlight-Y en cuanto a Trixie... Es qué a ella le llegó un mensaje desde Ponyville de qué... -la poni dudaba si responder.

Twilight-¿De qué?-insiste su mentora.

Starlight-De qué... Un grupo de ponis del pueblo quemó la carroza dónde ella vive-al decir eso todos ponen cara de asombro.

Todos menos Aziz-¿Que QUÉ?!-gritaron todos, con tanta fuerza qué Aziz tuvo qué taparse los oídos con fuerza para no quedar sordo (Y eso es mucho decir considerando qué aguantó a las Crusaders XDD).

Aziz- _¡_ _Erk'orba!_ ¿¡Podrían dejar de gritar!?-comenta molesto-sus voces aturden casi igual, o más, qué las de las Crusaders-agrega, pero nadie le hace caso.

Rarity-Pero, ¿por qué lo harían?-pregunta asustada.

Starlight-Según la carta, en venganza por cuando ella gobernó la ciudad.

Aziz-Eso me suena conocido... Pero no recuerdo de dónde-dice algo pensativo mientras corrian.

En medio de la carrera pasan en frente de un lugar algo peculiar, y Black, Aziz y Discord se detienen, observandolo confundidos. Los demás al notarlo se detienen y los miran.

Celestia-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta preocupada.

Black-Alguien me puede explicar... ¡¿Qué hace aquí una estatua de Spike?!-pregunta, haciendo notar qué, efectivamente, estaban parados al lado de una estatua en cristal de Spike sosteniendo en alto un corazón hecho de cristal.

Spike-¡Ah, eso! Nos olvidamos de decirles; resulta qué YO salvé el Imperio del ataque del malevolo Rey Sombra-aclara algo egocéntrico, haciendo enfásis en el «yo»

Vigil- _¿N'yet?_ -pregunta sorprendido, pero luego dice-Ja, seguramente es una bro...

Poni de cristal 1-¡Oigan todos, miren!-comenta un poni de cristal viendo en su dirección-¿Ese no es...?

Poni de cristal 2-¡Sí, es él!

De repente aparece una gran multitud de ponis de cristal, qué observan detenidamente a Spike.

Poni de cristal 1-Es... Es...

Multitud-¡Spike el Valiente y Glorioso, sí!

Potrilla de cristal 3-¡Vino a protegernos! ¡YAY!-celebra una pequeña, y entre todos se llevan en andas a Spike mientras festejan, mientras qué los demás se los quedan mirando con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Vigil-No puede ser...-comenta confundido y asombrado desde el HoloBrazalete.

Twilight-De hecho sí-contesta-Vamos, les contaré en el camino.

Aziz-¿Y Spike?-pregunta mientras ve al grupo alejarse.

Cadance-No te preocupes, él estará bien.

Y así, mientras avanzaban les fueron narrando la historia del Imperio desde el ascenso del Rey Sombra, pasando por la desaparición del reino, hasta su retorno en nuestros días. Siguieron con el viaje qué hicieron ellos para detenerlo, lo qué tuvieron qué hacer en la feria y la búsqueda de Twilight y Spike del legendario Corazón de Cristal, para terminar cuando Twilight fue atrapada por el Rey y le dio el corazón a Spike, y este se lo dió a Cadance acabando con Sombra. Al terminar estaban con caras de muy asombrados.

Black-¡Wow! ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Cadance-Sí; fue bastante difícil, pero logramos superarlo-contesta, y luego voltea a ver a Aziz-Espero qué hayas entendido algo.

Aziz- _Haï_ , yo sí entendí, pero creo qué él no-comenta mostrando el brazalete, en dónde se veía la luz anaranjada de Vigil titilando anormalmente, y algo parecido a un «pantallazo azul de la muerte» en una parte.

Twilight-¿Pero qué le pasó?-pregunta preocupada.

Aziz-Sólo digamos qué para él, un ser qué se basa en la lógica pura, todo lo qué dijeron no tenía sentido o bases científicas, y se autoapagó para evitar sobreesforzarse por entender-explica.

Cadance-¿Pero estará bien?-pregunta ahora la princesa.

Aziz-Creame qué nunce estará muy bien que digamos-contesta simplemente, recordando las veces qué intentó arreglarlo pero al final lo terminó empeorando. Con eso en mente siguen avanzando por la ciudad, aunque muy rápido, para llegar al castillo. Pero unas calles antes...

Capitán de cristal-¡Majestades, qué bueno qué regresaron!-grita un poni de cristal de pelaje morado oscuro y con armadura plateada al verlos. Rápidamente se cuadra y hace un saludo militar.

Shining-Descanse, soldado-el poni se relaja-¿Cómo está la situación-pregunta mientras seguían avanzando.

Capitán de cristal-¡Aún siguen en el castillo!

Shining-¿En serio?-el poni asiente-¡¿Y no los capturaron aún?!-dice enojado.

Capitán de cristal-No pudimos, el castillo está rodeado por un misterioso campo de fuerza. Mire-y los dirijen hacia el edificio, dónde se aprecia qué está rodeado de cuchillos clavados en el suelo a la misma distancia unos de otros, de los qué salen unos palos metálicos de casi 5 metros hacia arriba, mientras qué el espacio entre esos palos está lleno con una pared de energía de color naranja traslúcido. Cerca del escudo se apreciaba un charco de un líquido rojo brillante-Los colocó uno de ellos.

Todos (excepto Cadance y Shining)-¿QUÉÉÉ?-gritan, está vez casi quebrando el piso con la fuerza; no se esperaban eso.

Soarin-¿Trajeron otro de estos aquí?-pregunta incrédulo, y los otros 4 estaban igual.

Sunburst-¿Esa es la pared de energía qué nos describieron?-le pregunta el cristalizador de Flurry al grupo.

Spike-Sí, es esa-contesta asombrado y algo aterrado al recordar qué hacían esas cosas.

Black-Pero pusieron un muro más grande aquí. ¿Cómo es qué los cuchillos esos llevan tanta cantidad de metal adentro?-le cuestiona a Aziz.

Aziz-Es algo complicado de explicar; en la Federación aún no lo sabemos total mente, y sí lo supieramos seguramente habrían logrado ganar la guerra antes; después de todo, con esas barreras Calibán casi nos derrota al encerrar a las tropas, aislandolas totalmente del exterior hasta qué morían desnutridos,lo qué él aprovechaba para volverlos adoctrinados-comentaba algo pensativo, mientras todos lo miraban asustados-Ehhhhh... _¿Et ae'zó?_ -pregunta incómodo.

Celestia-Dejando eso de lado, pensemos en una manera de pasar esa muralla; según recuerdo, tampoco se podía pasar volando ya qué te electrocutaba-piensa.

Guardia de cristal-De hecho, un escuadrón entero quedó atrapado con ellos en el castillo, sólo qué no podemos comunicarnos.

Cadance-Espero qué sean buenos-comenta la princesa mirando fijamente el edificio rodeado por una barrera mortal...

* * *

 **-** **Pasillos del Castillo de Cristal-Imperio de Cristal-6:35 p.m.-**

Se puede ver en medio de un pasillo con a un grupo de 4 ponis qué llevan una campera de cuerpo entero roja con un cinturón negro con hebilla verde esmeralda, una capucha blanca, la cuál impide que les vean la cara más alla de sus hocicos y sus ojos, y unas botas en las cuatro patas, de color morado oscuro, excepto uno de ellos.

Se trata de Orán, Rorschach, Whitewhatch y Méister, 4 de los miembros del Sindicato. En este momento estaban dirigiendose hacia la parte inferior del edificio, galopando a toda velocidad y esquivando emboscadas de los soldados de cristal.

Rorschach-Recuerdenme por qué hacemos esto-pidio el pegaso marrón, qué estaba notoriamente cansado y llevaba sobre su lomo unas alforjas azules.

Méister-¿Qué no es obvio?-le pregunta incrédulo su compañero terrestre de color verde oliva-Venimos a buscar algo qué nos facilite está cruzada contra ese engendro del espacio-termina, explicando con un claro tono de asqueado y ¿fanatismo religioso?.

Whitewatch-Cómo odio tú «religiosidad» en esto-murmura el pegaso blanco, el cuál llevaba guanteletes dorados en las patas delanteras en vez de las botas.

De repente es ser rodeado y jalado hacía atrás por una cadena negra creada por Méister.

Méister-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, inútil?!-pregunta furioso mientras qué de manera peligrosa le acerca una de sus Espadas del Orden al rojo vivo a la yugular.

Whitewatch-¡Ahhh, nada, no dije nada! ¡Por favor, quitamelo, quitamelo, quema quema, QUEMAAAAAAA!-grita completamente asustado(Vaya que es miedoso XDDDDD).

Orán-¡Se pueden callar! Ahora por su culpa nos van a descubrir-les reprende el anaranjado, quién llevaba en su lomo una alforja verde-Además, tú White puedes usar los vibro-guantes para defenderte... Ah no, mejor no jejejeje-comenta ganandose la mirada asesina del poni.

Rorschach-Cierto... Mejor no los uses, ¿de, acuerdo? -comenta mientras consultaba un mapa holográfico qué surgió de un visor en su capucha-Creo que estamos cerca... ¡Lo tengo! Es por aquí.

Entonces Méister suelta al pegaso blanco, quién trata de recuperar el aliento y los cuatro se introducen en otro pasillo, siempre esquivando a los guardias en su carrera por capturarlos. Finalmente se detienen en un pasillo mediano y flanqueado por múltiples objetos antiguos, cerca de la entrada, pero a la vez lo suficientemente lejos cómo para no ser encontrados.

Rorschach-Es aquí. ¡Rápido Méister, golpea aquí!-dice señalando a una parte de la pared.

Méister-¿En serio? ¿Para qué debería yo golpear una pared?-dice algo molesto.

Rorschach-¡Sólo hazlo, quieres, aquí está lo qué vinimos a buscar!

Méister-Si es eso, de acuerdo; después de todo, ahora podre probar una nueva habilidad jejejeje-acto seguido retrocede hasta la mitad del pasillo y corre hacia la pared mientras las runas de las espadas brillaban en morado oscuro, y, levantandolas sobre su cabeza, grita-¡Da mihi fortitudinem, pegasus!

Entonces clava las espadas en la pared, mientras qué de estas surgía una especie de masa morada qué tapaba la pared y, dando un fuerte tirón, desgarra todo el pedazo tapado por ella provocando qué caiga al suelo en medio de una nube de polvo. Mientras, todos se tapan los ojos y la nariz.

Orán-¡Cof cof cof! Creo qué necesito otro trabajo, demoler castillos de cristal no es lo mío-se queja el poni mientras miraba el hueco hecho por su compañero.

Rorschach-No te preocupes, cuando consigamos esa cosa nos iremos de aquí... -comenta mientras él deja su alforja en el piso y comienza a buscar algo dentro de ella, incluso metiendo su cabeza dentro de ella.

Whitewhatch-No entiendo porque tuvimos qué venir nosotros, somos muy dispares; digo, a Orán le agrada usar ballesta y pelear a distancia, por lo qué no usa ningún otro arma, Rorschach seria cómo apoyo logístico y combate aéreo cuerpo a cuerpo, Méister lucha a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo usando fuerza bruta, y yo lucho a distancia usando artefactos. Además de qué cada uno piensa y actúa de forma casi contrapuesta entre sí-dice remarcando las diferencias entre cada uno-y creo que una vez las espadas de este loco-señala a Méister, quién lo mira furioso-casi me queman el trasero... Tres veces.

Méister-¡Hey! No es mi culpa qué las Espadas te quierna rostizar; para mí es qué te considearan indigno de este selecto grupo-contesta con algo de altanería el poni, para acto seguido recibir un culatazo en la cabeza hecho por Orán con su ballesta, desmayandolo.

Orán-¡Al fin, paz!-comenta alegre mientras se pone a bailar al estilo Gangnam Style.

Whitewhatch-Jejeje, no cantes victoria aún Orán. Todavia tenemos qué escapar del castillo-le recuerda el pegaso. Al oír eso el terrestre deja de bailar.

Orán-Sí, eso, me olvide... Snifff-dice con una lagrimita en el ojo.

Rorschach-¡Lifto, ya tenfo lo qué nefefitamos!-dice de forma inentendible el pegaso mientras sostenía con el hocico dos pares de máscaras antigás para ponis de color marrón claro(cómo las máscaras qué usaban en la Primera Guerra Mundial, sólo qué con el visor más grande, por los ojos de los ponis). Dichas máscaras también contaban con una especie de minitanque de oxigeno conectado a la máscara por un tubo delgado, dicho tanque se enganchaba al cinturón.

Orán y Whitewhatch se miran entre sí.

Whitewhatch-Ehhhh Rorschach, ¿para qué necesitariamos eso?-pregunta sin entender.

Rorschach-¿Fara qué, difes?-pregunta, y, al no ser entendido, suelta las máscaras en el piso-Perdón. ¿Para qué, dices? Pues debemos meternos por allí-señala el hueco con su ala-, y no creo qué quieran respirar magia negra en estado gaseoso, ¿no?

Méister-¡Magia negra!-pregunta de repente el terrestre, levantandose del piso.

Rorschach-Sí; por lo visto, aquí el Rey Sombra practicaba sus hechizos. A decir verdad, la pared qué derribaste era falsa: aquí hay una puerta-ilusión qué se disfraza de pared-y efectivamente, al ver en entorno no ven ningún pedazo de cristal-, aunque esto explicaria porque ningún guardia apareció todavia; no se habrá escuchado nada.

Orán-Wow, simplemente wow-dice el anaranjado mientras recoge una de las máscaras-Supongo qué "la Llave" está aquí dentro, ¿verdad?

Rorschach-Efectivamente-responde mientras se pone la otra máscara.

Cuando los cuatro ya tenían las máscaras puestas, Orán aprovecho para decir:

Orán-A propósito Méister... ¿En serio tenías qué decir una frase para ese ataque?

Al ser rodeado por las miradas inquisidoras de sus compañeros, simplemente dijo.

Méister-Es qué siempre quise decir eso.

Whitewhatch-Eso no lo discuto pero... ¿Tenía qué ser si o sí una frase en dracolatín?

Méister-Es qué sólo quería decirlo... Y también quería like.

Rorschach-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta confundido, pero no le responde-En fín, sigamos, debemos encontrar esa pieza-y sin más, los cuatro se metieron en el hueco totalmente negro de la pared, la cuál se reconstruyo tras ellos...

* * *

 **-Plaza central del Imperio de Cristal-Imperio de Cristal-7:04 p.m.-**

Twilight-"No puedo creer qué hayan hecho eso de traer una de esas cosas aquí, aunque al menos no murió ningún poni... ¿Verdad?"-piensa la alicornio morada, pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

Shining-¿Tienes alguna manera de romper esa cosa, o al menos de pasar por alguna brecha o algo?-le pregunta el príncipe a Aziz, quién sólo se encoge de hombros.

Aziz-No lo creo _, hëžbabmnçk tumæta loma_ -contesta él, sin sacar la vista del muro de energía-Supongo qué debemos esperar qué ellos los atrapen.

Discord-¿Y no han pensado en teletransportarse dentro del escudo?-ante la pregunta del draconequus todos se dieron un facehoof a la cara por no pensar en esa posibilidad-¿Qué, dije algo malo... Otra vez?

Applejack-Nunca creí decir esto, pero... Eso es una buena idea, sobre todo viniendo de tí Discord, otra vez-dice la granjera.

Guardia de cristal-Ya lo intentamos-dice un guardia mientras se acerca-y los resultados no son nada bonitos-dice el poni mirando hacia el charco rojo; ahí todos reconocen qué es y reaccionan de distintas maneras (obviamente cómo reaccionarian en una situación así). Aziz se mantenía pasivo, mirando el charco sin decir o hacer nada.

Sunburst¿Han pensado en cavar bajo el escudo?-pregunta de pronto el unicornio.

Soarin-¡Eso es una buena idea!-dice alegre el pegaso, pero luego su expresión pasa a una triste-Pero igual está el detalle de qué la ciudad está hecha literalmente de diamante, hasta el piso es de eso. No se puede cavar tan facilmente-completa el novio mientras qué con su pesuña rascaba el piso cómo queriendo afirmar su idea.

Inexplicablemente Vigil se empieza a reir, a su manera claro.

Aziz-¿Y tú de qué se rien? ¡Esto es serio!-le pregunta ofuscado.

Vigil- _¡Traj, traj, traj!_ -rie el alien-Lo siento, es que me parece gracioso qué lo hayan pensado; nosotros ya lo hemos probado, y creanme, no termina nada bien.

Black-¿Ah, sí?-pregunta molesto-¿Y por qué lo dices?

Vigil-Porque qué bajo el suelo surge una réplica del campo de fuerza de arriba, el cuál abarca casi 1 kilómetro de profundidad-dice, desanimando a los equinos.

Aziz-Esperen un momento-dice ganandose la atención de todos-Creo qué tengo una idea.

Twilight-¿De qué se trata?

Aziz-Observen-y se acerca al escudo mirando su brazo biónico y sin más lo atraviesa, quemando el metal del brazo.

Todos-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-preguntan preocupados, pero no se atreven a acercarse por miedo. Seguidamente fue acercando el brazo a una de las dagas, soportando la energía despedida y, al agarrar una, la empieza a sacar lentamente del suelo, desestabilizando el escudo y, con un último tirón, la sacó, destruyendo tanto el escudo cómo las dagas, excepto la qué él sostenía.

Aziz-Li-listo-dice, esperando una respuesta, pero no escucha nada, y al voltearse...

Todos-¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO?!-gritan con una fuerza tal qué literalmente todo el Imperio se quebró en algunos lugares.

Vigil-Esto nunca me lo esperé-decía asombrado.

Rainbow-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a buscarlos!-grita, y todos pasan por al lado del Corazón de Cristal en dirección a las escaleras.

¿?-¡Alto ahí!-grito una voz, y de repente enfrente de Aziz cayo una daga de energía desde lo alto del muro. Todos miraron hacia el sitio y se encontraron con una poni unicornio de ojos violetas, cuyo hocico ahora sí se notaba, siendo de color azul claro. Dicha poni estaba parado sobre el escudo de costado sin qué este o la gravedad la afectaran en absoluto. Y no se apreciaba un aura mágica en su cuerno qué demostrara qué se mantenía por magia en el sitio.

Celestia-¿Y tú eres...?-pregunta la princesa mientras la poni daba un potente salto y tras una voltereta caía enfrente del grupo, a una cierta distancia.

Unicornio-¿Tan rápido se olvidaron de mí?-pregunta fingiendo molestia lo qué se da un facepalm a la cara-Ah, cierto. Ustedes no estaban... Bueno, espero qué ese de allí me recuerde, después de todo, él me derrotó-dice señalando a Aziz, quién silbaba y miraba hacia otro lado-Si no... Me presento otra vez: mi "nombre"-haciendo las comillas con las patas-es Gypt, mucho gusto princesas y príncipe-y hacía una ligera reverencia.

Shining-Eso no me importa, porque ya qué estás aquí nos ahorraste el capturarte. ¡Guardias, atrapenla!-grita, a lo qué un grupo de guardias de cristal y de Canterlot corre contra la poni, sin embargo no se esperaban lo qué ocurrió.

Apenas la tocaron Gypt se volvió humo, y de repente apareceron cuatro Gypts alrededor de ellos, las cualés empezaron a dispararles rayos a quemarropa sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Pero los pegasos, creyendo qué una era la original, se lanzaron contra las ilusiones, atravesandolas y golpeandose entre sí. Acto seguido aparecen una gran cantidad de dobles, los cualés empiezan a dar potente puñetazos a los guardias, desmayandolos.

Rarity-¿Cómo... Hiciste... Eso?-pregunta asombrada y asustada.

Gypt-¿Sorprendidos? Jeje, ya me lo esperaba. Mi magia es bastante poderosa...

Black-No me importa que tan poderosa seas, ¡te atraparé!-le grita el pegaso negro y sale volando rápidamente hacia Gypt, quién no logra reaccionar a tiempo y es embestida de frente por él.

Rápidamente intenta dispararle rayos, pero Black se agacha y le hace un barrido horizontal, arrojandola al piso y asestandole puñetazos en el rostro con fuerza. De repente Gypt crea dobles de ella qué le disparan una gran cantidad de rayos, provocandole graves quemaduras, lo que aprovecha para darle un cabezazo y lanzarlo hacia Shining, quién intentaba dispararle un rayo. Dicho rayo es esquivado por la unicornio original teletransportandose y seguidamente ella y sus dobles lanzan esferas de energía contra el grupo, pero Black a pesar de estar herido vuelve a lanzarse contra ella, propinandole una doble patada voladora en toda la cara, aturdiendola y destruyendo los dobles; el golpe fue tan fuerte qué incluso se escucho cómo se quebraba levemente la mandibula de Gypt. Apenas reacciona es atrapada por un grupo de guardias qué la habían rodeado mientras estaba aturdida, e inhabilitan su magia usando cristales de absorción mágica unidos a su cuerno. Mientras tanto, Black y todos los guardias lastimados son atendidos rápidamente por un equipo médico qué ya estaba antes en el lugar, atendiendo a los qué quisieron tocar el escudo.

Gypt-Ayyyy-grita de dolor mientras se reacomoda la mandibula como puede, asustando un poco a Fluttershy y Spike-... Espero qué a los demás les vaya mejor-dice la poni atrapada mientras mira hacia el campo de fuerza del castillo.

* * *

 **-Pasillos del Castillo de Cristal-Imperio de Cristal-07:48 p.m.-**

Voz 1-¡Ahí están!-se oye decir a una voz.

Voz 2-¡Vamos tras ellos, qué no escapen!-dice una segunda voz, y se empiezan a escuchar pisadas. De repente se ve aparecer por una esquina a los ponis del Sindicato, quiénes parecían estar escapando de algo.

Orán-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-le gritaba el poni a sus compañeros mientras corrian por los pasillos del castillo.

Rorschach-¡Vamos tan rápido cómo podemos, no somos tan buenos!-le responde molesto.

Méister-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué estamos escapando de los guardias, sí podemos enfrentarlos?-pregunta algo molesto el poni verde oliva haciendo notar qué, efectivamente, estaban escapando de un grupo muy numeroso de guardias de cristal, quienes estaban bastante furiosos.

Rorschach-Debemos llevarnos la Llave, no hay tiempo para peleas-y salio disparado hacia el otro lado del pasillo, embistiendo a dos guardias que cerraban el camino, arrojandolos contra la pared. Seguidamente salieron los otros tres siguiendolo, y siendo seguidos a su vez por los guardias, quienes les tiraban lanzas o flechas, las cualés esquivaban ágilmente.

De pronto se encontraron en una intersección de tres pasillos, uno adelante y otro a la derecha, sin saber a cuál ir.

Whitewatch-¿Ahora por dónde?-pregunta viendo a Orán, quién se encontraba algo nervioso.

Orán-Aaaaaaah... Por aquí-fueron al de la derecha, pero aparecieron más guardias-Ehhh.. Por aquí-intentaron por el de enfrente, pero se cerro con una reja qué salió del techo-Ugghhh... ¡Estúpidas puertas de guillotina!-maldijo para si mismo.

Al voltearse ven qué estaban rodeados de guardias, y ninguno mostraba intenciones de retroceder, dejandolos acorralados.

Méister-Estoooo... ¿Ya puedo lucharr?-pregunta con un cierto tono infantil, poniendo nerviosos a los guardias.

Orán observó las puntas de sus alabardas. Eran de dos tipos: hacha y pica. La sombra de una sonrisa fluctuó sobre su hocico.

Orán-Pues sí-dijo divertido mientras qué a sus compañeros se les aparecian sonrisas mordaces y sacaban sus armas.

Méister flexionó un poco las patas delanteras y de las botas salieron sus dos Espadas del Orden, finas, grises, ocultas y mortales. Se preparó para desviar el primer golpe con una potente estocada lateral, y al instante se dio cuenta de qué había sido... Vacilante. Y qué había sido sólo contra él.

Méister-"¿Pretenden llevarnos vivos?"-pensó.

Entonces empezaron a atacarles con sus armas desde todos los flancos, para intentar ponerlos de rodillas.

Rorschach se dio la vuleta y con dos movimientos limpios de las alas cortó los mangos de las alabardas más cercanas. Mientras la cabeza de un guardia volaba por los aires, Méister retrajo una de las espadas, agarró la parte superior de una alabarda rota y hundió la hoja de hacha en el pecho de su anterior dueño.

Entonces se escucho un disparo y se agachó justo antes de qué una flecha pasara sobre él cómo una hoz; el ataque se clavo en el rostro de un guardia, haciendolo explotar. De pronto, Méister se volteo salvajemente y clavó su hoja izquierda en las patas traseras del atacante qué estaba tras Whitewatch, quemandolo gravemente. Con un alarido, el poni cayó, y el pegaso blanco uso su cuerpo cómo escudo para protegerlos de una lluvia de rayos mágicos, y se los devolvió con un cascazo de energía de su guantelete, el cuál quebró el cristal de la pared al chocar provocando una pequeña explosión.

Rorschach agarró una alabarda del suelo, haciendola girar en el aire mientras sus compañeros se agachaban y cortó los cascos delanteros de otro de sus enemigos. Las pezuñas se arquearon en el aire, seguidos de un rastro de sangre, cómo la curva de un arcoíris rojo.

Los guardias se detuvieron durante un momento, pero aquellos ponis habían visto cosas peores, y el grupo sólo tuvo un breve respiro antes de qué se acercaran otra vez. Orán le dió una patada al cuerpo cercenado, arrojandolo al aire, y seguidamente le dispara varias flechas a quemarropa, las cualés estallan al contacto con este y cubren a los soldados con las visceras y restos de su compañero, aturdiendolos unos instantes.

Rorschach gira la alabarda, y con un rápido aleteo pasa sobre sus compañeros, clavando su hoja en el cuello de un pegaso naranja de Canterlot qué, hacía un instante, se preparaba para derrotarle. Soltó la alabarda y giró en pleno vuelo para detener a un sargento batponi qué empuñaba un gran sable corvo, al qué lanzó contra un puñado de sus soldados, al tiempo qué le arrebataba la espada.

Rorschach-¡Orán, toma!-grita, y le arroja el sable al susodicho terrestre, quién se había quedado sin flechas.

Este último notó cómo se le tensaban los músculos al agarrarla y, sabiendo qué no es muy bueno con armas blancas, la alza justo a tiempo de partir el yelmo de un escudero qué venía por detrás suyo. Seguidamente este poni es golpeado por una onda de choque proveniente de Whitewhtach, practicamente desintegrando su armadura y provocándole una muerte agónica.

Otra marea de guardias salía ahora por los pasillos, arrojandoles hechizos y flechas por el área para presionarlos, pero el grupo se pone de espaldas y salta para confundirlos. Buscando librarse de su presión, Méister y Orán se arrojaron sobre el lomo de un guardia, noqueandolo; se prepararon poniendose de espaldas y contratacaron dando una serie de golpes de sus armas, las cualés se clavan en los puntos débiles de sus armaduras y las atraviesan. Finalmente todos los guardias son eliminados, excepto uno. Méister se acerca al superviviente, quién trataba de escapar, y a una señal de Orán se le acerca, le da puñetazos en la cabeza tres veces y luego le rompe el cuello con fuerza, matandolo.

Méister-Jejejeje, ya he visto sangre-comenta cómo un verdadero psicopáta, turbando a sus compañeros.

Rorschach-Emm, bueno... Debemos salir de aquí. No será nada bueno qué nos vean con este lio-comenta mirando la macabra escena en el pasillo.

Orán-Eso no importa ahora-contradice el terrestre. Y los cuatro salen galopando de la habitación, pero antes Whitewatch se detiene a ver algo.

Whitewhatch-Oigan, miren esto-los otros retroceden para ver a un pegaso de cuero naranja (más bien de un gamboge brillante), una crin/cola de dos tonos de azul zafiro moderado y Cutie Mark de un escudo de dos tonos de azul detrás de un rayo amarillo. Dicho poni tenía una alabarda clavada al cuello, pero seguía vivo.

Méister-Rayos, me faltó uno-comenta molesto el poni al ver cómo el guardia se movia agónicamente-No te preocupes amigo, te evitaré el dolor-dice con una sonrisa sádica, y se la acerca alzando una de las espadas con intención de acabar con él. Pero entonces...

¿?-¡Méister para!-se oye decir a una voz en el brazalete de Orán, la cuál los sobresalta. Orán traga saliva y pregunta:

Orán-¿Se-señor?

Voz-Dejenlo-dice simplemente.

Méister-Pero... Pero-no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Voz-¡Pero nada! Él sobrevive y punto.

Rorschach-Puedo preguntar... ¿Por qué ese sólo?-pregunta algo confundido.

Voz-No está él sólo, miren-y al voltearse se encuentran con un pequeño grupo de guardias bastante malheridos, qué los miaraban con miedo.

Méister-Perfecto, más presas-dice relamiendose los labios, pero de repente es potentemente electrocutado por su propia ropa.

Voz-Ains... -comenta la voz, algo frustrada-¿Qué acabo de decir? Dejenlos vivos.

Whitewhatch-Supongo qué debemos curar a este, ¿verdad?-pregunta con cara de fastidio señalando al pegaso, quién seguía ahogandose en su propia sangre.

Voz-Sí, pero no te preocupes, les dí el equipo para eso; ¡Orán!-llama, asustando levemente al terrestre.

Orán-¿Ah, qué? ¡Sí, ahí va!-y de su ropa saca unas pequeñas cajas de lata blancas con un símbolo de un baston con dos serpientes enroscadas. Al abrir uno saca una pequeña jeringa naranja hecha para ponis.

Orán-Méister, ¿puedes...?-le pregunta al poni.

Méister-Afff, de acuerdo-contesta de mala gana, y de forma brusca le saca la alabarda del cuello al pegaso, provocando qué se desangre mas rápidamente. Acto seguido Orán le clava la jeringa en el costado de la cabeza, provocando un efecto curación, haciendo que le crecieran nuevamente huesos, músculos y piel en el cuello. En unos segundos el poni estaba cómo nuevo, y los demás lo miraban estupefactos. Rorschach mirandolos arrogante les dijo:

Rorschach-Un regalo del Vigilante para nosotros jeje.

Orán-Cierto, siempre previsor. ¿No es así, Vigilante?-le cuestiona el terrestre a la voz, revelando su nombre, o al menos un apodo.

Vigilante-Cómo siempre digo, siempre espera... Lo inesperado.

Rorschach-Pero si nunca lo has dicho-contesta confuso.

Vigilante-Tch, tch, tchhhhh, no me arruines el momento-le susurra algo molesto-Ahora, yendo a lo importante: ¡Oigan, ustedes!-llama el tal Vigilante a los guardias, quienes aún no podían reaccionar bien-Diganles a las princesas, y a ese alienígena estúpido, qué no se metan en nuestro camino, o si no...-le hacen una señal a Méister y este empieza a hacer brillar las espadas, con una sonrisa de psicópata.

Guardia-De... De acuerdo-dice asustado, y se van corriendo. Whitewatch al ver eso comenta:

Whitewatch-Madre mía, pero qué cobardes son los Guardias Reales de hoy en día. Desde ya les digo qué si quisiera secuestrar a Celestia o Luna, lo podría hacer yo sólo.

Los otros 4-Opino lo mismo-dicen ellos, incluso el Vigilante.

De repente se oye un gran tumulto afuera, y al ver por la ventana se encuentran con qué Gypt estaba en el suelo rodeada de guardias.

Whitewhatch-¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?!

Orán-Supongo qué quería evitar qué nos atrapen-aventura.

Vigilante-¡¿Qué?! Es una idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre venir aquí sin apoyo? Vayan a ayudarla, por Celestia, ya veo qué la van a encerrar. Eso le pasa por pendeja.

Los cuatro asienten y van corriendo por los pasillos. En medio del camino Orán le dice a Méister:

Orán-Será mejor qué empieces a enojarte, compañero.

Méister, quién se iba acercando s un gran ventanal abierto, contesta:

Méister-Ese es mi secreto capitán. Yo siempre estoy enojado-y antes de qué le respondieran se arroja por la ventana. Acto seguido clava una de sus espadad al techo y comienza a descolgarse usando su cadena, bajando hacia Gypt sin qué se dieran cuenta...

* * *

 **-Entrada del Castillo de Cristal-Imperio de Cristal-8:00 p.m.-**

 **PDV Rainbow:**

Teniamos atrapada a esa unicornio misteriosa, y estábamos por interrogarla, aunque todavía no le pudimos quitar esa capucha, peeo da igual. Igual no puedo creer qué los guardias sean tan idiotas cómo para ser derrotados por ella, una sola poni. ¡Por favor, si yo soy 20% más genial qué todo lo qué hizo!

Mientras tanto, Twilight y nosotras nos pusimos en una ronda junto con Black, Soarin y Spike, tratando de hablar sobre ella. En cierto momento me volteo y veo algo qué me causa mucha gracia.

Rainbow-Je, Jejejeje-me rio.

Applejack-¿Rainbow, qué te pasa? Te estás riendo de la misma manera que te reías cuando Rarity nos mostró su línea de ropa para impresionar a Trenderhoof (perdón pero no se me ocurrió mejor comparación).

Rainbow-Jeje, lo siento, es qué me causa gracia eso-y apunto hacia Aziz, quién estaba viendo el corazón de cristal con cara de bobo, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Apenas lo vimos nos reímos en voz baja y nos acercamos a él.

Rarity-Aziz querido, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces muy impresionado-le pregunta.

Aziz-No entiendo para qué sirve esto, sólo gira, gira, gira... -dice sin dejar de ver cómo gira el corazón, a tal punto qué incluso podía ver sus ojos girar; me extraña qué no se maree.

Twilight-¿Te sientes bien?

Aziz-Yo sí, aunque no se él-y se aparta para dejarnos ver a Vigil parado a su lado, en su forma de ¿cómo dijo qué se llamaba, metaho...? ¿Saben qué? Le diré ilusión y ya.

Bueno, él estaba en esa forma mirando el corazón con una cara rara, los ojos totalmente azules, y repetía:

Vigil-Error, error, error...-y así...

Fluttershy-Pobrecito. ¿Qué le pasó?-pregunta.

Aziz-No pudo soportar la ilógica situación en la qué estamos-contesta simplemente.

Rainbow-¡Espera un momento! ¿Ilógica? Pero esto es normal-le digo molesta.

Aziz-Para ustedes sí; en cambio nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a todo esto, es algo... Diferente de lo qué conocemos-replica.

Rainbow-Pero eso no explica na...-sin previo aviso saca una de sus armas y dispara hacia atrás, hacia la dirección en dónde estaba la unicornio. De repente se oye el golpe de un rayo contra metal, y al voltearnos vemos a un poni terrestre de color verde oliva con ojos plateados, que tenía esa capucha puesta para evitar reconocerlo. Él no llevaba botas en las patas delanteras, porque en ellas llevaba unas cadenas amarradas con unas espadas negras con borde dorado. Ese poni estaba descolgandose de la pared, y usaba una de las espadas para tratar de desatar a la tal Gypt.

Black-¿Méister?-pregunta.

Méister-El mismo qué viste y caza jejeje-reponde algo burlón-Vaya,sabía qué tus armas eran buenas, pero no pensé que pudieran hacer eso-dice el llamado Méister mirando su espada, la cuál tenía un agujero caliente cerca del filo-¿Cómo me detectaste, si no hice ruido?

Aziz-Simple; los Kant'cheeks poseemos un sexto sentido qué puede sentir la proximidad y colocación de los objetos que nos rodean. En resumen, puedo saber dónde estás antes de verte-y rápidamente dispara hacia una de las escaleras, haciendo caer a otros 3 ponis con la misma ropa de ellos-Y a ustedes también.

Discord y Soarin-¡Whitewatch/Orán y Rorschach!-dicen al mismo tiempo... Esperen... ¿Orán?

Orán-Ups, jejeje... ¿Hola?-pregunta algo nervioso el terrestre anaranjado qué me desafió.

Pinkie-Uhhh... ¿Así qué ustedes son los ponis malos? ¡Genial, debo hacerles una fiesta de «Hola nuevos enemigos»! No, mejor aún, una de «Reencuentro con héroes», o una de...

Todos-¡Pinkie, no es momento!-decimos todos enojados, ante lo que ella dice:

Pinkie-Upss, perdón.

Shining-Dejando eso de lado... ¿Qué buscan en el Imperio?-pregunta desafiante.

Méister-Nada, sólo vinimos a pasear un rato, y a buscar pelea-menciona cómo si nada el terrestre-Y vaya qué lo conseguimos.

Cadance-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis guardias?!-pregunta furiosa.

Rorschach-Solamente los pusimos a dormir un largo laaaaargo tiempo. A propósito, creo qué las mucamas deberán limpiar muy bien el pasillo este, quedó muy rojo jajaja-contesta asustandonos a todos.

Luna-Los han asesinado-dice sin poder creerlo.

Whitewatch-Bueno, si lo pones así se oye un poco fuerte, ¿no crees? Yo diría qué están tomando una larga siesta.

Luna-¿Cómo es posible qué sean tan violentos?-pregunta asustada.

¿?-Eso no importa ahora princesa-dice una misteriosa voz qué parece venir de la pata de Orán mientras los cinco se reunían en una sola parte.

Fluttershy-¡Ahhhhh! Pero, ¿de dónde viene esa voz?-pregunta asustada.

¿?-De ningún lugar en especial jejeje-responde la voz-Simplemente quería qué me oyeran ja.

Celestia-¿Y tú eres...?

¿?-Ains. Me parece qué nunca recuerdan mis nombres. Da igual: soy... El Vigilante.

Shining-¿Tú eres el Vigilante?-le pregunta a la voz-Hablas muy cómo poni, creía qué eras más...

Vigilante-¿... Alienígena? Ay príncipe Armor, yo nunca sería cómo ese monstruo de allí. Sobre todo por su ridícula teoría-dice señalando con au pata a Aziz, quien lo miraba con una cara de desconcierto.

Aziz-Bueno, esto tal ves dará al _tranteör_ con mi teoría-es lo único qué puede decir al verlo.

Vigilante-¡Tú te callas, nadie te dió derecho de estar entre nosotros en este momento! Deberías estar muerto, pero por culpa de la amabilidad de las princesas aquí presentes sigues vivo. Sí yo fuera ellas te mataría.

Luna-Alto, ¿cómo es qué sabes eso?

Vigilante-No lo sé Lulú, dimelo tú-ante esto todos nos asombramos.

Celestia-¿Y ahora cómo sabes eso? Sólo yo le digo así-pregunta con estupor en su voz.

Vigilante-Sólo les dire qué... Se muchas cosas jeje-dice, confundiendonos un poco-Y además, ¿porque creen qué me llaman el Vigilante? Yo los estoy vigilando todo el tiempo.

Twilight-O sea... ¿Conoces toda nuestra vida, incluso nuestra vida priva...?-pregunta y al final se interrumpe, sonrojandose, y todas nosotras, al entender que quería decir nos pasa igual. ¡Sólo espero que no lo haga porque si no...!

Vigilante-¿Quéeeeee? No, puede qué sea vigilau, pero no soy tan pervertido cómo para hacer eso... Eso se lo dejo a Vulcan jajaja...

Orán/Whitewhatch-Concuerdo-se dicen entre sí mientras chocan sus cascos, aunque nadie entendió a lo qué se refería, pero nos aliviamos de qué no fuera así.

Shining-Entonces... ¿Que harán ahora? Están rodeados, no pueden escapar ja-celebra el príncipe, pero Gypt y el pegaso blanco se ríen.

Gypt-¿Qué estamos atrapados? Ja, eso es lo qué tú crees principito-y de repente cerca de ellos aparece una grieta en el aire, qué poco a poco crece hasta convertirse en un enorme portal arremolinado y recorrido por multiples relampagos. Todos nos asustamos pero ellos no hcen nada y miran el portal.

Rainbow-¿Cómo hicoeron eso?-pregunto asombrada.

Vigil-Detecto tecnologia de Calibán en ese portal.

Vigilante-Esa cosa de allí sabe mucho ¿eh?

Aziz-Debo decir qué incluso sabe más de lo qué quisiera-contesta.

Vigilante-¡Qué te calles dije!-retumba la voz-Bueno, siempre quise decir esto así que... ¡Do svidaniya, Aziz, your grace, fareweeeell!-y tras canturrear un poco los cinco ponis de su equipo entran en la grieta y desaparecen.

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Todos se quedaron viendo el sitio dónde antes se encontraba el portal, hasta qué un grito proveniente de dentro del castillo los hace reaccionar.

Rarity-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunta.

Vigil-Mmmmm... No lo sé, un grupo de ponis miembros de una organización malvada escaparon a través de un portal creado con tecnología alienígena sin qué se pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos-contesta sarcástica la IA, sólo para recibir una mirada de desaprobación de Aziz-¿Qué?

De repente un grupo de guardias sale del castillo.

Guardia 1-¡Majestades! Lamento informarles qué hemos encontrado los restos mortales de una gran cantidad de soldados en un pasillo del castillo, parece haber rastros de un combate.

Todos se estremecen

Cadance-Gra-gracias soldado, dispongan todo para su entierro-ordena algo triste la princesa.

Aziz-¿Alguno se salvó?-pregunta.

Guardia 1-De hecho sí; un grupo de guardias logró salvarse gracias a qué ellos los dejaron vivos. Según dijeron, uno de los atacantes iba a rematar a uno de ellos cuando una misteriosa voz lo detuvo.

Todos-El Vigilante-dicen entendiendo.

Shining-Bueno, redoblen la seguridad del Imperio y busquen por si ellos se teletransportaron cerca de aquí-ordena.

Guardias-¡Sí señor!-dicen y se van a cumplir la orden. Mientras tanto las princesas están hablando con Aziz.

Celestia-Aziz, es una suerte qué estes con nosotros-le dice la princesa del día al alien, tratando de sonar feliz, pero él se da cuenta de lo que pasa y le dice:

Aziz-No me diga; le preocupa el Sindicato, ¿no?

Celestia-Eres bueno leyendo esxpresiones-comenta, antes de suspirar-me preocupa qué sean demasiado poderosos para la guardia real; por lo qué encontraron en un pasillo-le da escalofríos-pueden luchar con cuantos soldados quieran.

Aziz-Tú tranquila yo nervioso; además, debemos recordar qué se han llevado algo peligroso del castillo.

Shining-Sí, por eso pondré a todos los guardias a revisar cada rincón del castillo. Quién sabe qué hayan robado-decía.

Aziz-Espero qué sirva-contesta-"Primero Canterlot y ahora aquí. Y aquí se llevaron algo peligroso... ¿Qué tienen ustedes ahora, y para qué lo usarán?"-se pregunta mientras vé en la dirección en la qué supuso qué se habían ido.

* * *

 **-Kanvul-Yakyakistán,** **Tierra de Hielo d** **el Norte-Al mismo tiempo-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

En una cabaña a las afueras de la capital yak se puede ver una figura con traje rojo, capucha blanca y hocico naranja recorrer el lugar, mostrando evidentes signos de estar molesto, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, cuando de pronto...

¿?-¿Esperaste mucho Orán?-dice un yak vestido con armadura vikinga entrando a la cabaña.

Orán-¡Ya era hora de qué aparecieras!-reclama molesto, para luego preguntar-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?.

Yak-Lo tengo, no fue fácil conseguirlo; si en la Colmena la reina Chrysalis se entera qué los traicioné me hará trizas; claro sí es que estoy de suerte-dice el yak mientras su cuerpo se envuelve en una columna de luz, revelandose cómo un ser con rasgos de poni, pero posee piel negra parecida a un caparazón sin pelo, melena y colas palmeados, ojos de color azul celeste sin reflejo, colmillos, cuerno curvado hacia atrás, orejas dentadas, alas parecidas a insectos y agujeros en sus patas. Este ser era un Cambiante, una raza de seres similares a ponis qué se alimentaban de amor.

Orán-Al Vigilante no le importan tus problemas, sólo quiere la caja, dámela.

Cambiante-La tendrás, pero las condiciones han cambiado, quiero el triple de lo qué me prometio.

Orán-Primero muestrame la caja, no quiero trampas.

El cambiante hace aparecer con su magia una caja metálica con inscripciones extrañas, cerrada con cadenas y siete candados, y se la entrega a Orán mientras decía:

Cambiante-Ya la viste, ahora quiero mi recompensa.

Orán-Esperate un rato-después de varios intentos el terrestre logra retirar las cadenas que protegen la caja, al abrirla, en su interior encuentra una llave mágica y un mapa con instrucciones detalladas para llegar al lugar indicado. Sonrie complacido-Perfecto-luego le arroja una bolsa al cambiante diciendole-Aquí tienes tu recompensa.

Cambiante-¡Biennnnn, oro!-dice feliz cómo potrillo contando los bits qué hay en la bolsa-Al fín me podré ir a vivir a un lugar dónde haya suficiente amor. Nos vemos-y se dispone a salir, cuando de pronto el terrestre levanta su pata, haciendo aparecer una de sus ballestas, con una flecha con punta color azul, y le dice:

Orán-Adiós, sólo espero qué a dónde vas sea algo "electrizante", jejeje.

Y dispara. Al mismo tiempo el cambiante voltea la cara al oirlo hablar, pero al hacerlo la flecha se clava en su mejilla, provocandole una potente descarga eléctrica qué lo arroja contra la puerta de la cabaña, la cuál ya estaba abierta, cayendo en la calle. Por suerte, en ese momento no había nadie pasando por allí.

Seguidamente recoge al cambiante, arrastrandolo hacia el interior de la cabaña y luego traba la entrada al salir, dejandolo encerrado.

Orán-Espero qué estes cómodo con tu nueva casa; después de todo, es gratis ¡jajaja!-se rie burlón. Luego guarda la flecha qué le sacó de la mejilla y junta la bolsa de monedas del piso-Vigilante, ya tenemos lo necesario. ¿Empezamos la «operación Over Blitsken»?-le pregunta a su brazalete.

Vigilante-Sí; no se retrasen más, la comunicación a esta distancia es algo inestable-contesta la voz, mientras qué de los árboles cercanos salen los otros 8 ponis, qué actuaban de guardianes.

Sin perder tiempo emprenden el camino rumbo al lugar indicado en el mapa.

Tres horas después Orán y su grupo llegan a su destino, un paraje de acantilados y montañas rocosas, adentrándose en uno de los acantilados ven un camino frente a ellos, se ve qué está muy deteriorado por el tiempo y la erosión, tras caminar durante ocho horas llegan a su destino; un antiguo templo incrustado en las paredes rocosas qué se yergue imponente, en una placa tallada en piedra hay una inscripción todavía legible.

Gypt-Orán, ¿puedes leerlo?-pregunta la unicornio.

Orán-Claro: "En este lugar solo hay muerte y destrucción, aquel que duerme no debe ser despertado, alejense..."

Méister-Bah, seguro lo pusieron para disuadir a los estúpidos.

Whitewatch-Concuerdo-secunda el pegaso blanco. Y sin hacer caso a las advertencias entran al templo. Siguiendo las indicaciones del Vigilante llegan hasta una enorme puerta de piedra, en ella se encuentra una cerradura hecha del mismo metal de las armaduras de la guardia nocturna y tres sellos mágicos protegiendola cuál guardianes. Magnus y Gypt, haciendo uso de su magia combinada, destruyen los sellos que protegen la entrada, levantando una nube de polvo, de la qué se cubren volteando la cara.

Gypt-Bueno,esto ya está, sigamos-comenta la unicornio mientras Whitewhatch y Rorschach aletean para despejar el polvo.

Luego Magnus, usando la llave mágica qué llevaba en su traje, abre la puerta dejando ver un tunel que desciende muy profundo, por el cuál los 9 entran preparandose por si hay defensas activadas. Al ir descendiendo Silent nota qué es cada ves más oscuro y les avisa usando señas. Magnus ilumina el camino con su magia y tras descender por un buen rato entran en una habitación muy oscura.

Rorschach-¡Ey, no veo ni mi propio hocico!-se queja el pegaso-¿Magnus, Gypt, podrían...?

Magnum/Gypt-Sí, sí, ya vamos-responden ambos de mala gana, y al intensificar la luz ven ante ellos una estructura enorme, hecha en metal, que se extiende por todo el lugar, no se sabe dónde empieza o donde termina, ya que parte de la estructura esta enterrada bajo las piedras, y algunas partes eran totalmente roca tallada.

Bright-Increible-dice el terrestre pasando su casco por la pared de metal.

Whitewhatch-¡Chicos, miren!-grita el pegaso, qué se había quedado atrás viendo hacia un sector.

En la pared de metal qué estaba mirando encuentran inscripciones con palabras, las cualés están escritas en un idioma practicamente desconocido.

Shanxi-¿Alguno entiende lo qué dice ahí?-pregunta el terrestre.

Orán-"Cuuh, ra femm ymcu pa rana ... Fedr dra jano lryuc uh ouin ceta ... Yht ra femm cruf dra funmt, dryd huf yht vunajan... Dra hysa du nasaspan ... Ed'c dra hysa… ... Ynag dra Ypcumida..."-lee el terrestre anaranjado.

Shanxi-Sí, eso no lo leí yo-comenta irónico el poni de ojos azul azabache-lo qué quiero saber es... ¿Qué dice? Y ¿en qué idioma está?-pregunta por los demás. Pero desde el brazalete oyen cómo si alguien estuviera tosiendo luego de asombrarse-¿Señor?

Vigilante-Cof,cof-tose-Es... Es... Albhed-comenta desde el brazalete algo inseguro, ganandose la atención del grupo.

Méister-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunta, pero nadie le hace caso, concentrados en la nueva información.

Bright-Al... ¿Qué?-pregunta confundido.

Orán-El albhed es el supuesto idioma original de la raza de los yaks-explica-Según la leyenda, este idioma fue enseñado a esta especie por un dios llamado Cal'hai'dah, qué llegó al reino a lomos de un un dragón durante una tormenta de fuego.

Gypt-Ay, por favor, eso no existe.

Orán-Según las viejas canciones, sí.

Magnus se apoyó sobre sus cuatro patas y se inclinó hacia delante, descansando.

Magnus-¿Viejas canciones?

Orán-Cuentos para potrillos-dijo-, qué los padres yaks les cantaban a sus niños. Canciones sobre guerras y seres divinos viviendo en los cielos más allá de las nubes. Sobre los días oscuros que nacieron de las cenizas de la Era del Caos, cuando el mundo se consumía y los océanos hervían rebosantes de caos.

Rorschach-Todas las razas temblaban en la noche oscura-añadió-, hasta que el sol volvió a prender una mañana y una lengua de fuego acarició el horizonte. Cal'hai'dah llegó a los yaks y los salvó. Sí, en Gaia se cuentan leyendas así también.

Vigilante-Ese tal Cal'hai'dah no debe ser otra cosa qué un alienígena impostor-dijo enojado, y también algo aliviado de poder cambiar el tema de conversación, aunque eso sólo lo notó Méister-Se habrá hecho pasar por un dios, o algo así, para poder controlar a esa especie.

Whitewhatch-Emm, chicos, nos desviamos del tema-comenta-¿Se puede traducir?

Vigilante-Emmmm... Sí , pero el único idioma al qué creo qué se puede traducir es el dialecto Uninglés. Pero no se preocupen, lo qué dice no es... Importante-agrega.

Méister-¿En serio no es importante señor?-pregunta.

Vigilante-Pues claro qué no lo es. Si lo fuera lo hubiera traducido-se excusa-¿Qué pensabas, qué no se los diría debido a qué es una advertencia de algo del futuro qué me preocupo sobremanera y no se los quiero decir para qué no se preocupen? No lo creo.

Méister-Mmmmm... Tiene razón, suena cómo algo ridículo-contesta con un cierto tono de desconfianza.

Orán-Pero ya nos salimos del tema... Otra vez. Por ahora hay qué buscar alguna rendija, cerradura o algo...-indica, y de repente oye un golpe. Se voltea y ve a Silent golpeando el suelo insistentemente-¿Encontraste algo?-él asiente-Bueno, veamos.

Al lado de Silent una ranura en la pared llama su atencion.

Orán-Un momento, esto se parece a...-Inmediatamente saca de su ropa el objeto que se llevaron del castillo de cristal, un disco plateado con un triángulo amarillo dibujado en su interior, en el centro tiene inscripciones muy extrañas. Con mucho cuidado coloca el disco en la ranura, al ponerlo toda la estructura metálica resuena con un sonido agudo y se ilumina con una extraña luz azul proveniente del mismo metal, a todos le parece extraño que se ilumine el lugar con una luz tan tenue. Luego de un rato de escuchar el sonido y ver la luz todo vuelve a cómo estaba antes.

Los ponis esperaban que algo más ocurriera, pero todo seguía en calma.

Méister-¡¿En serio, eso es todo?!-el poni comenzaba a impacientarse y lanza una de sus espadas al rojo vivo para romper la pared metálica, pero esta absorbe su ataque sin causar daños, entonces lo intenta una y otra vez sin resultados. Furioso comienza a golpear el extraño metal por todos lados, mientras sus compañeros tratan de detenerlo, pero en un arranque de furia golpea el disco, provocando qué la ranura se hunda, abriendo una puerta.

Orán-Bueno, mejor tarde qué nunca jejeje-dice algo nervioso el poni frente a las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros.

El grupo se acerca a la entrada con mucho cuidado, viendo qué en su interior se extiende un pasillo muy oscuro.

Gypt-Genial, nos toca hacer de lámparas otra vez-comenta molesta mientras ella y Magnus encendian su magia, pero al poner una pata en el pasillo este se ilumina dejandolos mudos.

Orán-Jajajaja, se les acabó el trabajo-dice molestandolos.

Al final se ve una puerta más grande, y al apróximarse a esta hace unos sonidos metálicos para después desaparecer entre los muros dividiendose en varias partes dejando ver su interior. Al ver qué hay en el sitio quedan con caras de asombro... Y de preocupación en algunos.

Gypt-Se-señor-le dice algo temerosa a su brazalete-¿Qué... Es... Esto?

Vigilante-Sólo te diré qué todas las historias son o pueden ser potencialmente ciertas-dice la voz mientras el grupo recorre el área viendo los misteriosos objetos que contiene, algunos de los cualés se activan a su paso-Con este poder nadie podrá detener nuestro cambio, ni Celestia, ni su hermana o Cadance, ni mucho menos la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. Y no me olvido del más importante y peligroso, Aziz Seagan. Pronto descubriran los horrores que les esperan. ¡El cambio será imparable!

Continuara...

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy. Cómo siempre, comenten, sugieran y... Bueno, eso sólo XD.

Ahora, sí quieren saber qué pasó, pues qué al principio tenía escrita la mitad del capitulo, pero después tuve una gran cantidad de pruebas, luego tuve qué hacer una reseña de un libro bastante largo, y, cuando tuve tiempo de escribir se me habían ido las ideas, así qué apenas pensé algo lo escribí y de ahí se me ocurrió el resto, así qué disculpen si alguna parte me salió raro, y diganmelo en los rewiews.

Jeje, este capitulo si qué me costó un poco, en especial las partes de pelea, pero me esforcé cómo pude jeje.

A propósito, puede qué pronto suba imágenes a un deviantart qué tengo, sobre todo las imágenes de las armas de Aziz, y otras cosas. Cuando pueda lo pondré en mi bio.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya saben, comenten, ponganlo en sus favoritos si les gusta y, ya qué están, comenten, no sean vagos XD.

Bueno, no les molesto más. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Un alien en Equestria"

¡Chau chau!


End file.
